


Pull Me Under (traduction française)

by thisisaflashdelirium



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisaflashdelirium/pseuds/thisisaflashdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. En tant que premier footballer à faire son coming-out au sommet de sa carrière, ça aide que Louis Tomlinson soit engagé dans une longue et sérieuse relation. Même si cette relation est fausse. (Featuring Niall comme coéquipier préféré de Louis, Liam comme son agent, et Zayn le petit-ami de ce dernier, qui se trouve être le bon ami d'un certain Harry Styles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870766) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 
  * A translation of [Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870766) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> Voilà la traduction de la fiction Pull Me Under de Zarah5 (vous pouvez la trouver sur tumblr et sur ce site, n'hésitez pas à aller lui laisser des commentaires :) !)
> 
> Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une fiction, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'implique ni n'insinue rien sur la véritable vie des personnes dont elle est inspirée. De plus, si dans cet AU Louis joue pour l'équipe de Manchester United, aucun des vrais joueurs ne sont présents dans cette histoire.

**Pull Me Under - I**

 

 

Louis n'était pas stupide. Honnêtement.

Contrairement à cette légende populaire grandement alimentée par les gens comme Paul Gascoigne, le manque d'intelligence ne faisait pas de vous un meilleur footballer, et mener une équipe depuis le milieu de terrain requerrait plus de stratégie et d'anticipation que ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient imaginer. Donc, Louis n'était pas stupide. Si il l'était, il n'aurait pas réussi à en arriver jusque là.

Il avait, en revanche, tendance à prendre des décisions aux conséquences non désirées quand l'alcool était impliqué.. Cela arrivait.

C'était juste _humain_.

 

–

 

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Louis s'immisça dans ses rêves. Il se réveilla en grognant, expérimenta un moment de douleur cuisante en tentant d'ouvir ses yeux, et, après avoir abaissé ses paupières à nouveau, il se retourna pour plonger la tête sous son oreiller. Putain de merde, mais sa tête faisait _mal._

Après trois sonneries, le répondeur se mit en route. Le silence béni dura pendant peut-être une minute. Puis l'appareil se mit à nouveau à sonner.

Balançant les couvertures, Louis déposa les deux pieds sur le sol, sa tête tambourinait, la vision chaloupante, et quand il réussit à se redresser en valsant un peu, le portable était retombé dans le silence. Louis n'y faisait plus confiance cependant, donc il traversa la pièce et le repêcha dans le jean qu'il avait balancé après s'en être extrait la nuit dernière, formant un tas froissé au pied du lit.

Deux nouveaux messages, lui annonçait l'écran du téléphone. Une fenêtre affichait le début d'un sms de Niall, et _pourquoi_ Niall serait debout quand il était, quoi, _sept heures du matin_?

Peut-être qu'il est _toujours_ debout. Probablement toujours debout.

Louis se frotta les yeux avant de les amener à se concentrer sur le contenu du sms. _'Toujours pensé que t'étai un peu une princesse mec. Jtm, cri_ _e_ _si ta bsoin de moi_ _'_

Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Louis s'interrompit net.

Il n'avait jamais dit – Il faisait _confiance_ à Niall, Niall était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais Louis suivait des règles strictes quand il en venait à parler de lui même à ses coéquipiers. Il suivait des règles quand il en venait à parler de lui même à _n'importe qui_. Comment est-ce que – Quoi, comment ? Est-ce – Peut-être que Louis interprétait mal la chose.

C'est ça. Il interprétait mal.

La sueur rafraîchissait son visage et il déglutit même si sa gorge était sèche, avait un goût lui faisant imaginer que quelque chose de petit et de velu pourrissait sur sa langue. La pièce tournait autour de lui, puis se stabilisa. Il inspira, expira, compta les battements de son cœur pulsant dans ses oreilles. Déverrouillant l'écran, il navigua jusqu'à ses deux messages. Les deux venaient de Liam.

Deux messages vocaux. De Liam. À sept heures du matin, un dimanche, le matin après que Manchester United se soit assuré d'obtenir le titre du Championnat et cela même quelques matchs avant la fin de la saison. C'était... Liam était un agent dévoué, vrai, mais il était aussi réfléchi. Il ne réveillerait pas Louis après, quoi, deux heures de sommeil ?

Enfin, normalement il ne le ferait pas.

Quand est-ce que Louis était rentré chez lui ? _Comment_ était-il rentré chez lui ?

Un souvenir s'illumina dans sa tête, puis il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, cette sensation comme s'il se tenait au bord de la mer et qu'une vague puissante se retirait et aspirait le sable sous ses pieds. Il s'affaissa sur son lit, le téléphone serré dans une emprise à lui blanchir les jointures, puis se plia en avant, la tête entre les cuisses jusqu'à ce que son ventre se calme. Le goût de bile était âcre dans le fond de sa gorge.

Cinq ans. Cinq putain d' _années_ à se cacher, à faire semblant, à sourire aux commentaires irréfléchis de ses coéquipiers ignorants, détruisant toutes les rumeurs avant qu'elles puissent avoir un imparct sur sa carrière – tout balayé par une stupide nuit alcoolisée.

Putain, putain de... _putain_. Oh seigneur.

Son estomac se retourna. Il eut juste le temps d'atteindre les toilettes, de se laisser tomber à genoux alors que l'alcool de la nuit passée remontait le long de sa gorge.

 

–

 

Liam fit claquer la couverture de son bloc note en le refermant, bloquant les photos de la vue de Louis.

Ça n'était pas nécessaire, cependant, à chaque fois que Louis clignait des yeux, il pouvait les recréer parfaitement derrière ses paupières, des images granuleuses de lui dansant, riant, clairement ivre. Ça ne serait pas incriminant, juste un détail normal d'une soirée pour fêter le titre – seulement, Louis avait été vu dansant entouré d'hommes. Il avait dansé dans un club gay. Un club _gay_. Et le pire, les paparazzi avaient pris une vidéo. Alors que le son est mauvais, crépitant avec les lourdes basses de la boîte, la question est toujours facilement perceptible.

« Tommo, mec, surpris de _te_ voir ici. Tu es gay, alors ? »

La réponse de Louis, accompagnée d'un majeur levé, parvint aussi clairement. « Et ça ferait quoi que je le sois ? »

 

_Et ça ferait quoi si je l'étais ?_

 

_Et si je le suis._

 

 _Merde._ Louis suspecta avoir à lui tout seul financé les vacances de la famille de ce paparazzo. Si on imaginait que les paparazzi avaient des familles. Louis espérait que non. Putain de vautours, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Merde.

Il attrapa le verre d'eau que Liam avait déposé devant lui, forçant Louis à en boire la moitié avant d'accepter d'ouvrir la version en ligne du _Sun_. Louis considéra l'idée d'avaler plusieurs autre anti-douleurs, mais il n'était pas entièrement certain que les coups de marteaux dans son crâne avaient une origine purement physique.

« Je ne me souviens même pas de comment j'ai fini là bas, » dit-il vaguement. Tout semblait vague pour lui, voilé, et abstrait.

« Et bien, » Des lignes inquiètes striaient le front de Liam, et il regardait Louis comme quelqu'un regardait un revolver sans savoir si il allait tirer ou le décharger. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as appelé depuis le taxi pour te plaindre comme quoi certains mecs de l'équipe avaient essayé de te traîner à une fête, mais c'était une fête stupide, et ça n'était pas la fête que tu voulais, parce qu'elle était stupide, et que tu voulais t'amuser. » Il secoua sa tête, les yeux pâlis par le soleil matinal qui s'insérait dans la cuisine de Louis. « Je n'ai pas... il était presque deux heures, tu m'avais réveillé et ce que tu disais ne voulait pas dire grand chose, t'étais plutôt bourré, donc je n'ai pas pensé – Si j'avais _su-- »_

« Hey, » l'interrompit Louis, assez froidement. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce vide et rebondit dans son crâne en lui lançant des piques de douleur. « Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute. »

Liam soupira et pendant un moment ils demeurèrent silencieux. Les muscles de Louis le lançaient par le besoin de se lever, de bouger, de _fuir fuir fuir_ , alors qu'il pouvait difficilement rassembler la force de prendre une autre gorgée d'eau.

« Tu peux toujours nier, tu sais. » Le ton de Liam était réticent. « Genre, tu as la réputation de ne pas avoir ta langue dans ta poche, et tu étais ivre et pensais que ça serait une super démonstration de soutien pour la communauté gay, proclamer l'égalité et tout ça. Genre, ça te semblait logique sur le moment. » Il se racla la gorge, un bruit sonore dans l'immobilité qui les entourait. « Tu étais là avec un couple d'amis gays, et quand tu as dit ça, tu n'as pas réalisé que les gens le prendraient sérieusement. Parce que c'est juste totalement _risible_ , bien sûr que ça l'est. »

Les mots éraflaient l'intérieur du crâne de Louis, drus comme du papier de verre et rendirent sa vision momentanément sombre et étroite. « Tu détestes suggérer ça autant que je déteste l'entendre. »

« Tu pourrais même dire que c'était moi. » Liam s'appuya lourdement sur la table, les yeux assurés. « Tu étais là avec Zayn et moi. On le confirmera, pas de problème. »

Louis déglutit et sentit un goût de métal dans sa bouche. « Liam. »

Quelque chose dans son ton fit Liam s'immobiliser totalement, pas un muscle ne bougeant sur son visage. Le son de la circulation lointain se ruait étonnamment bruyamment dans la tête de Louis, seulement la maison était entourée d'un petit parc, d'arbres, d'oiseaux et d'un petit terrain de foot privé. Il n'entendait jamais le son de la circulation d'ici. Ça devait être son propre sang.

« Tu réalises que... » L'expression de Liam se transforma en appréhension. « Si tu fais ça, ils.. _Louis._ Ils te boufferont et te recracheront. En morceaux. » Il tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras. Contre la peau moite de ce dernier, la main de Liam était presque trop chaude, affreusement réelle. « Il se peut que tu perdes ta carrière pour ça. C'est déjà arrivé. Et tu... tu adores le football. »

Non, Louis n'adorait pas le football. Il _vi_ _vait_ football, _respir_ _ait_ football, ne pourrait s'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est seulement avec un ballon à ses pieds et ses équipiers grouillant derrière lui qu'il sentait comme si, voilà ça y était, c'est celui qu'il est vraiment, ce pour quoi il était f _ait_.

Il posa sa tête sur la table et inspira, expira, sa respiration embuant la surface froide du verre. Si il voulait éviter d'aggraver la chose, il devrait faire ce que Liam avait suggéré, en rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une réaction hystérique des médias. Mais même là, les rumeurs qu'il avait toujours contrées avec des plans culs stratégiques, choisissant d'aller à des rendez-vous en public et le type de fille qui étaient exactement du genre à tout raconter à la presse, prenant des photos de lui pendant qu'il prétendait dormir... Putain, mais ces rumeurs allaient lui revenir violemment, un simple déni n'étais même pas un minimum suffisant pour les étouffer. Il aurait à faire encore plus d'efforts. À temps désespérés, mesures désespérées.

La pensée de devoir rire dans un micro, de prendre la vérité en ridicule lui retourna l'estomac.

Fermant ses yeux, le front pressé contre le plan de travail, il se sentit brièvement désorienté face à l'interminable espace noir qui surnageait dans sa tête. La main de Liam glissa pour reposer entre ses omoplates.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Liam.

Sans ouvrir les yeux Louis secoua la tête, et quand il prit la parole, sa voix semblait étranglée, à peine reconnaissable. « As-tu une seule idée depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un que je _voulais_ embrasser ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse. « Six ans, Liam. Six putain d'années. L'académie de recrutementest brutale, tu sais ça. Et si je nie maintenant... »

Les doigts de Liam enserrèrent son t-shirt. « Et bien tu seras empêtré dans ce mensonge pour un long moment. »

« Oui. » Tout tournait, se balançait. Louis s'agrippa au siège de sa chaise, mais se sentait toujours autant pris de vertiges. « Et si je – _quand_ je ferai mon coming out, les gens diront que je leur avais menti. »

Ça ne devait pas être comme ça. Il ne devrait pas avoir à sacrifier une partie de lui-même juste pour en laisser une autre vivre et respirer. Ça ne devrait pas être un _choix._

Liam fit un petit bruit, les doigts encore plus ferme autour t-shirt de Louis. Il avait l'air vaincu, complètement différent de lui même. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

D'une certaine manière, la confession aidait. Louis laissa échapper une respiration sifflante, força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et souleva la tête, la main de Liam le lâchant. Il était là à le fixer avec une préoccupation pure dans les yeux, sans aucune trace de jugement.

Le sms de Niall lui revient comme un flash. «  _crie_ _si ta bsoin de moi_  ' et _'toujours su que t'tai une princesse_ »

Louis avala le goût amer de panique de sa gorge. Après s'être lavé ses dents après avoir vomi, changé de vêtements et lavé ses cheveux, c'était comme s'il pouvait toujours sentir son propre vomi, le prenant à la gorge et le rendant nauséeux.

« Tu savais, hein ? Pour moi. »

« Je l'ai suspecté. » un petit sourire souleva les coins de la bouche de Liam et estompèrent ses rides inquiètes. « Genre, je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi tu m'avais choisi _moi_ alors que je n'avais presque pas d'expérience. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, genre, c'était l'air que tu avais eu quand j'avais fait tombé mon porte-feuille. »

« La photo de Zayn et toi, » dit Louis. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont il s'était débattu avec lui même pour ne pas fixer la photo qui avait glissé sur le sol. Les couleurs étaient délavées et la pure affection capturée dans la scène avait semblé déplacée dans le café quelconque dans lequel s'était tenue leur première rencontre.

À ce moment là, Liam n'avait pas de bureau et Louis partageait sa chambre avec Stan et bataillait pour sa place dans l'académie de Manchester United. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses en trois ans.

« Ouais, » le sourire de Liam s'adoucit « J'ai pensé que cette photo avait peut-être été la raison. »

Louis réussit à émettre un rire sec qui sonna plus comme une toux et alors qu'il essayait d'introduire un peu d'humour dans sa voix, et échoua directement. « C'est aussi parce que tu es génial, bien sûr, donc – Mais, ouais. J'ai pensé que ça serait peut-être bien, à un moment. D'avoir un agent qui comprenne. »

 « Et un ami, Lou. D'abord un ami. »

Dans une autre occasion, Louis se serait moqué de la déclaration mielleuse, donnerait une petite tape dans la poitrine de Liam en se foutant de lui, mais … Seingeur tout de suite, il se retint avec force de s'agripper à Liam comme une ventouse, ses poumons paraissaient trop remplis. « Je sais, » souffla-t-il doucement.

Le silence qui suivit semblait les épier comme une véritable créature, prenant de l'espace dans la grande cuisine et forçant les murs à reculer encore plus loin.. Cela aurait dû induire un sentiment d'ouverture, de possibilité, et pourtant la sensation le rendait clostrophobe.

Liam était de ceux qui les faisaient voler en éclat. « Si tu fais ça, ça pourrait aider si tu... Si tu avais... genre, tu es célibataire, n'est-ce-- Attends, Oui, bien sûr. Tu viens juste de le dire que ça faisait six ans, donc. » Il secoua la tête et étouffa un soupir, faisant la moue. « Désolé, ils n'enseignent pas ce genre de choses dans les écoles de commerce. Je suis un peu perdu. »

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Louis sentit le fantôme d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres. « Il ne l'enseigne pas en centre de formation non plus. »

« Ça manque au programme, » Liam étira ses épaules et s'adossa contre son siège, étudiant Louis avec une expression pensive. « Ce que j'essayais de dire..»

« Je suis certain que tu sais ce que tu voulais dire. » l'interrompit Louis, et c'était comme une tranche de normalité, se moquer gentiment de l'autre. Une illusion de normalité, probablement.

Liam lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et ça aussi, c'était presque normal. Bon, ça n'était pas la fin du monde. Juste la fin du monde tel que Louis le connaissait.

Il ne pensait même pas être en train d'exagérer.

« Tais toi et écoute, » dit Liam. « Tu me payes pour être la voix de la raison dans cette relation. »

« Notre _relation_ ? Est-ce que Zayn est au courant de ça ? » demanda Louis, et Seigneur, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter, maintenant qu'il était entré sur cette pente glissante à essayer d'alléger la situation en la gérant de la façon dont il gérait tout le reste ; avec une généreuse quantité d'humour sarcastique. Ou de cynisme, peu importe.

Hey, c'était un moyen de calmer les bourdonnementss de ses pensées.

« Bienvenue à nouveau, » le ton de Liam est sec. « Maintenant, laisse moi finir. Ce que je voulais dire c'était... Si tu avais un petit ami, ça pourrait être un petit peu plus facile. Quelqu'un à tes côtés, et aussi pour calmer les spéculations sur tes interactions avec tes coéquipiers, et aussi, je veux dire.. » Il soupira. « Ça n'est pas juste, je ne suis pas en train de dire que ça l'est, mais ça serait probablement bien si tu étais dans une relation à long terme, tout engagé et sérieux, pour contrer le cliché de... Tu sais. »

Louis savait. « Bien. » Le mot sortit d'un ton tranchant. « Le cliché de la grande folle qui sauterait sur chaque mec qu'elle croiserait. »

Ouais. Comme si c'était le cas.

Il avait vingt-deux ans, _vingt-deux_ , et il était un putain de puceau. Du moins de la façon dont cela comptait, la façon qui comptait pour lui. Avec des hommes.

Si il le disait à Liam, il obtiendrait probablement des paroles compatissantes, peut-être même de la pitié. Louis détestait la pitié, il avait fait ses choix quand il avait seize ans, et ne s'était pas autorisé à s'apitoyer sur les choses qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner. Ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, vraiment.

Jusqu'à maintenant. 

« Ouais, » grimaça Liam. « Ce cliché, ouais. »

Louis redressa ses épaules pour se munir de son verre. Il était presque vide, quand il se leva pour aller le remplir, il prit celui de Liam aussi et parla de dos à la table. « Et bien, c'est sûr que ça serait plus simple. Mais je ne peux rien y faire pourtant, hein ? On m'a toujours dit que les petit-copains ne se matérialisent pas dans l'air. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'en suivirent pendant que Louis remplit les deux verres et retourna à sa chaise, poussant celui de Liam à travers la table avant de s'asseoir. Sa migraine palpitante s'était atténuée, juste légèrement.

« Et bien, » dit Liam lentement. L'hésitation colorait sa voix. « Peut-être qu'il y a... Tu te souviens de 'Harry ? Il a récemment emménagé dans un appartement avec Zayn ? Peut-être que tu l'as rencontré à l'une de nos soirées. Beaucoup de cheveux, sourire permanent, voix lente et une tendance à porter des t-shirts de groupes de musique. Et des bonnets. Parfois des fleurs dans ses cheveux, souvent quand il est bourré. »

Louis se souvenait d'Harry. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'Harry, il est absolument certain que chaque personne qui rencontrait Harry se souvenait de lui. Mais Louis se rappelait plus spécialement d'être rentré dans Harry dans la cuisine de Liam, juste eux deux à un moment indéfini entre minuit et l'aurore, et Harry avait maté Louis de la tête au pied d'une façon peu subtile suivie d'un rire sans honte et d'un « Tu sais, t'es encore mieux foutu en vrai que dans les journaux. »

Louis se souvient aussi avoir grommeler une réponse insensée avant de partir en trébuchant, pris par surprise et ivre, mais pas assez ivre pour l'avoir oublié..

Il avala un peu d'eau. « Je pense que je m'en souviens, oui. Pourquoi ? »

Les sourcils de Liam se rejoignirent. « Savais-tu qu'il était dans le comité de la société LGBTQ de l'Université de Manchester ? » ( _lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgendered_  or  _queer)_

Louis ne savait même pas qu'Harry étudiait à l'Université de Manchester. Il secoua la tête, se voûtant un peu comme s'il voulait éviter la lumière directe du soleil qui s'approchait de sa chaise. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Je suis juste en train de me dire que si quelqu'un serait parfait pour cette situation, assumé, fier et sans honte, et toujours, genre... » Liam leva une main et la fit tomber à nouveau « Facilement appréciable. Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'accompagner à un évènement, et charmerait n'importe qui essayerait de le prendre de haut. »

« Non. » Louis se surprit lui même avec la force qu'il inséra dans le mot et les yeux de Liam se plissèrent, concentrés sur Louis.

« Harry est génial. » dit-il s'un son sec 

« Ça n'est pas à propos de Harry. » lui dit Louis, même si ça se pourrait, un peu. Mais principalement pas. « C'est juste... » Il ébouriffa la frange qui pendait mollement devant ses yeux, la dégagea de son visage en essayant de penser à travers le bruit sourd résonnant dans ses oreilles. « C'est juste... Si je fais ça, ne serait-ce-- Genre, ce que tu suggères, c'est une fausse relation, hein ? Juste pour qu'on soit clairs. »

Les lèvres de Liam se pressèrent. « Ça sonne mal ? Plus... un système de soutien temporaire pour toi. Un système de soutien qui suggèrerait certaines choses à l'extérieur. »

« Une fausse relation. » dit Louis. Il ne s'embêta pas à cacher le dégoût dans sa voix. « Okay, donc disons juste qu'Harry est suicidaire et accepterait de faire ça... »

« Il accepterait. » Liam s'avança, les deux mains enveloppées autour de son verre. « Il est pratiquement le meilleur pote de Zayn, tu sais, et aussi un de mes meilleurs amis. Je connais Harry, il voudra aider. Pas de doute la dessus. »

« Donc disons que Harry accepte. » répéta Louis, haussant les épaules. Il y avait des petits pois blancs qui dansaient dans son champ de vision et il les ignora du mieux possible. « Cela veut toujours dire que je vivrai dans le mensonge. Quel est le but de faire mon coming out si c'est pour mentir encore plus ? »

Liam attendit un moment pour répondre. « Cela serait temporaire, cependant. Juste pour apaiser tes premiers mois, jusqu'à ce que la première vague d'hystérie s'évanouisse, et-- Louis tout n'est pas juste noir et blanc. Il y a aussi du gris, tu sais ? »

« Non. » répéta Louis. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore vomir.

Les yeux de Liam étaient calmes, sa voix apaisée, douce. « Il n'y a rien de mal à rendre ça plus facile pour toi, Lou. Juste... prends le temps d'y réfléchir au moins, ok ? Je ne veux pas... Tu ne devrais pas traverser ça tout seul. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. »

« Je ne suis pas seul. » dit Louis, et sa voix sonnait instable, étranglée. « T'es avec moi, hein ? »

Liam semblait sur le point de vouloir argumenter encore plus, d'appuyer ses idées, mais au final, il hocha la tête, tendant le bras pour aller serrer la main de Louis. « Ouais. À cent pour-cent. »

 Quand Louis essaya de sourire en retour, il fut surprit de sentir la piqûre aiguisée de larmes naissant derrière ses paupières. Il cligna des yeux pour les chasser, se racla la gorge et essaya de faire rentrer assez d'air dans ses poumons.

 

-

 

Niall était déjà là, adossé contre le côté de sa voiture avec ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil quand Louis se gara dans un emplacement. Dès que Louis eut éteint le moteur et fut descendu de sa voiture, Niall percha ses lunettes sur ses cheveux et traversa le parking pour le serrer fermement dans ses bras, sans aucune hésitation. « Bienvenue dans la jungle, » dit Niall et Louis relâcha une longue expiration.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu. »

« C'est normal, » se reculant, Niall lui lança un regard intense. « Les amis ne laissent pas leurs amis braver les paparazzi tous seuls, hein ? Tu as réussi à sortir de ta maison facilement ? »

En y réfléchissant, ça avait été. Il y avait plusieurs photographes à attendre juste derrière le portail, mais Louis doutait qu'ils aient pu capturer mieux qu'un profil flou, casquette et lunettes amoindrissant encore plus la valeur du documentaire. Il balança la casquette sur le siège passager avant de verrouiller la voiture, ôtant ses lunettes et se frottant les yeux.

Niall fronça les sourcils, abaissant les siennes. « T'as une de ces têtes mec. »

« Et bien _merci._  » lâcha Louis sèchement. « Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me séduire. » une seconde plus tard, il déglutit parce que... Était-ce toujours autorisé, ces piques amicales et ce flirt moqueur ? Il ne voulait pas que Niall pense---

Niall rit. « C'mon charme Irlandais, t'as pas entendu ? »

Oh, oui, Louis en avait entendu parlé. Aucun article du _Mirror_ qui mentionnait Niall négligeait d'insérer une ligne sur son charme irlandais. C'était un peu répétitif, mais, bon, la presse n'était pas payée pour être originale.

En fait, c'était quand elle essayait d'être originale que les problèmes commençaient.

« Ouais, » dit Louis « peu importe, que ça ne te fasse pas prendre la grosse tête. Comment est-ce que _toi_ tu sembles si réveillé ? J'ai vu une photo de toi faisant toujours à cinq heure du mat. » Ça avait été parmi la presse inévitable sur les frasques de tout le monde pendant la nuit passée, juste une mention vagabonde étant donné que rien n'était arrivé pouvant concurrencer le scandale du coming out de Louis.

« Irlandais, » lui dit Niall, empli d'une joyeuse suffisance. Petit con. Il pencha la tête en direction des vestiaires, du chemin qui incluait un passage où les paparazzi seraient probablement postés en train d'attendre même s'il n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur du centre d'entrainement. « Prêt ? »

« Non », lâcha Louis, plutôt honnêtement.

Les traits de Niall s'adoucirent. « Hey, juste, reste avec moi, ouais ? Pas de commentaires, et ça sera fini super vite. À moins que tu veuilles... »

« Je ne vais pas le démentir, » l'interrompit Louis, Niall hocha la tête, xalme et compréhensif.

« C'est mieux pour toi, j'imagine. » En nouant son bras à celui de Louis, il attrapa les lunettes de soleil des doigts de ce dernier pour les lui placer sur le nez. « On y va du coup. Pied gauche, pied droit. C'est parti. »

Louis n'étais pas du genre à laisser les autres le traîner pour avancer. Hey, c'était lui qui contrôlait le milieu de terrain, distribuant la balle et dirigeant le jeu. Sauf... sauf qu'il était un peu perdu à cet instant.

Il ajusta ses lunettes et essaya de ne pas penser à l'hystérie qui les attendaient probablement à deux pas d'ici. De plus, il avait pour l'instant réussi à étouffer sa préoccupation face à la façon dont l'équipe allait réagir, mais merde, maintenant qu'il était là – il pouvait encore nier. Ça n'était pas trop tard.

Le plomb liquide qui avait remplacé son sang rendait tout mouvement difficile.

« Tu vas vomir ? » demanda Niall, les arrêtant juste avant qu'ils passent le coin. « Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le faisais. Personne n'entendra un mot de ma part. »

Le son distant des cloches d'une église informa Louis qu'il était quinze heures, qu'ils devraient déjà être sur le terrain et que c'était la faute de Louis si Simon les réprimandait tous les deux. C'était juste... merde, Louis avait toujours voulu éviter la gêne dans les vestiaires, c'est tout.

Il y aura de la gêne. S'attendre à quoi que soit d'autre serait naïf, et ouais. Louis avait perdu ses illusions depuis longtemps. D'une certaine manière, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de personne à réaliser cette schizophrénie inhérente dans la culture misogyne qui acceptait quand des hommes s'empilant les uns sur les autres pour célébrer un but mais défaillait à l'idée de deux hommes se tenant la main.

Très bien.

 _Très bien,_ donc.

Lançant un regard à Niall, Louis était reconnaissant envers ses lunettes de soleil qui cachaient le fait qu'il l'observait. « Es-tu certain que tu veux marcher là bas avec moi ? »

« Laissons les spéculer. » Le ton de Niall étaient presque joyeux. « J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Ça pourrait être distrayant, même. »

Et bien, hey. C'est bien moins distrayant quand ça vous atteignait d'un peu trop près.

Étant donné que Niall se montrait absolument génial face à tout ça, Louis ravala sa remarque. À la place, il expulsa une longue expiration par le nez. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois si calme ? »

Niall sourit. « Une de mes ex a fait son coming-out, quand j'étais à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Ça t'enseigne un bonne leçon, tout ce genre de choses. »

« Ouais, j'imagine que oui. » Louis n'était pas du tout surpris que Niall traite comme une expérience enrichissante quelque chose que la plupart des hommes considèreraient comme une blessure dans leur amour propre. C'était juste le genre de mec que Niall était. « Merci. » ajouta Louis.

Niall lui donna un coup d'épaule. « Eh, merde. T'es toujours la même personne, juste un peu plus honnête envers toi même. »

Honnête.

Ouais, c'était ça : l'honnêteté. Honnêteté et une chance de, peut-être, dans le futur, pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un qu'il voulait vraiment embrasser, sans avoir peur que le mec s'empresse d'aller tout raconter à la presse juste après. Oui. C'était exactement ce à quoi Louis devait s'accrocher, cette lointaine possibilité.

Il fallait juste qu'il survive aux prochains mois. Facile.

Jesus fucking Christ, il n'est pas prêt. Il n'est pas prêt à voir des étrangers complets discuter de ses préférences sexuelles, se poser des questions pour savoir si il préfèrait se faire prendre ou plutôt se mettre à genoux. Hey, il ne savait même pas comment répondre lui même à ses questions. Un peu d'intimité le temps qu'il découvre ce genre de choses, ouais ? Merci ?

Peu de chance.

Le bruit tambourinant dans son cerveau reflua puis s'intensifia, menaçant de noyer son habilité à penser rationnellement.

« Lou, » la voix de Niall le fit revenir à lui. « Louis. Est c'que tu veux que – je peux leur donner une excuse. Tout le monde a fait la fête hier soir, ça n'est pas comme si on allait franchement être à fond dans l'entrainement aujourd'hui. »

C'était tentant, si tentant. Mais si Louis fuyait maintenant, il n'amasserait jamais le courage de faire ça. Et ça ferait de lui un lâche et une cible pour les rumeurs plutôt qu'une personne qui les contrôle.

Il n'allait pas être le punch-in ball des médias, et merde.

Lentement, il secoua la tête, sentant son cœur se calmer en adoptant un rythme plus régulier. « Non. C'est un de ces moments, hein ? Déterminant ? »

« C'est profond mec , » dit Niall, l'air sincère, obtenant un rire de la part de Louis.

« Merci, » dit-il, encore, et mima une révérence, un peu dérangé par la façon donc le bras de Niall était toujours noué autour du sien. Se redressant, il inspira jusqu'à sentir ses poumons gonflés, prêts à exploser. Puis il leva le menton, tira ses épaules en arrière et lança un hochement de tête à Niall. « Ok, allons-y. »

_Allons-y._

Si Louis était du genre dramatique, il qualifieraient ses prochains pas des plus difficiles de toute sa vie et – n'importe quoi, bien sûr qu'il était du genre dramatique, et ne savait même pas comment il réussit à sortir, comment il réussit à contraindre son corps à bouger pour abandonner l'abri qu'offrait le parking fermé et entrer dans le segment ou les paparazzi se pressaient contre la barrière, appareils photos insérés dans les espaces entre les barres de métal. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il plaçait un pied devant l'autre.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il continuait, pas à pas, ignorant les cris lui qui demandaient une déclaration, lui demandaient de se tourner pour une photo. Niall était chaud et proche, ne montrant aucune intention de vouloir se distancier et Louis lui en était tellement reconnaissant qu'il pourrait pleurer. Il déglutit, plus qu'un pas, un autre puis le tunnel ombragé menant aux vestiaires les protégeait de la vue.

Louis s'affaissa contre le mur et prit d'immense inspiration.

À n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel moment maintenant, il se réveillera pour réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Une fiction créée par son cerveau fievreux et gorgé d'acool.

_N'importe quel moment._

Ouais, mais non ça n'arriva pas, en fait. Okay. Et bien va te faire foutre toi aussi, univers.

« C'était comme une marche de la honte , » Niall tapa le ventre de Louis. « Tu penses qu'ils me désigneront comme ton petit ami ? Tu me traiteras bien si ils le font ?

« Absolument ? Chocolat, fraises et champagne toute la nuit. » Quand Louis se poussa du mur, il réalisa que son t-shirt collait à son dos, trempé de sueur. Pathétique, Seigneur. Il voudrait être tellement plus fort que ça, voudrait dire merde à tout ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Il n'était juste pas ce genre de personne, malheureusement 

Niall ouvrit les bras. « Offre moi de la glace, et je suis tout à toi. »

« Si facile, Horan. » lui dit Louis, s'avançant vers les vestiaires. « Tu te vends pour pas grand chose. J'aurais été jusqu'à t'offrir de la glace _et_ de la bière. Dommage pour toi. » Il poussa la porte et retint sa respiration en entrant à l'intérieur, puis expira en trouvant la salle vide. La mixture familière de sueur, de pieds puants et de cuir lui donna un haut le cœur, mais il parla tout de même. « Cependant, j'ai bien peur que tu aies à clarifier ça avec Liam. On dirait qu'il a déjà choisi un garçon pour le rôle. »

« Sérieusement ? Qui ? » Niall se débarrassa de son tank top avant même d'avoir atteint son casier attitré, et Louis se retourna. Niall était cool avec tout ça, il était génial, fantastique et merveilleux, et quand tout sera fini Louis lui achètera un _camion_ entier de chocolat. Mais quand même, Niall pourrait peut-être refuser que Louis le regarde se déshabiller.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, hein ?

Ce qui était une description plutôt bien représentative de la vie de Louis, quand on y pensait. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à la nuit dernière, et ouais, peut-être qu'il était juste... fatigué de tout ça. Ça n'était pas comme si coucher avec des filles faisait de lui un meilleur footballer après tout.

« T'es avec nous, mec ? » demanda Niall, et Louis revint à la surface, balançant ses lunettes sur le banc et commençant à se changer.

« Désolé, j'étais juste ailleurs. Um. » Il haussa ses épaules. « Un ami de Liam. Je ne vais pas le faire, cependant, inventer une fausse relation. »

Niall ricana. « T'en as assez de faire semblant, hein ? »

« Je pense avoir rempli mon quota à vie. » Abaissant son maillot le long de son torse, Louis eut un aperçut du visage de Niall dans un des miroirs qui étaient alignés contre les murs, la peau de Niall fantomatique dans la lumière des plafonniers. Il était déjà totalement habillé, donc Louis se dépêcha, s'accroupissant pour lacer ses chaussures.

« Donc toutes tes nuits avec des filles... » commença Niall.

Il n'y avait pas d'obligation pour lui de répondre. Louis pourrait rester muet et savait que Niall laisserait ça passer. Les yeux fixés sur ses doigts, nouant prudemment les lacets en un nœud serré, Louis garda une voix régulière.

« Un trou chaud est un trou chaud. »

« Merde mec, » Niall expira « Le dernier des romantiques, tu n'es pas. »

 « Comme Yoda, tu parles. » Se redressant, Louis réussit à afficher un sourire. « Niall juste... Merci pour ça. Si jamais un jour tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à cacher un corps ? » il reposa une main sur l'épaule de Niall et la laissa là un instant avant de la retirer. « J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant, mais je suis un _maître_ quand il en vient à faire diversion. »

« Pas de problème. T'as toujours été le Maître du Désastre. » Niall souriait et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Louis, le faisant pivoter en direction des portes menant au couloir, puis au terrain d'entrainement.

Le terrain d'entrainement. Oh Seigneur.

Quand Louis tendait l'oreille, il pensait pouvoir entendre le sifflet de Simon. Cela brisa quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme un coup de poignard aiguisé parce que merde, et si --- Et si ça y était ? Et si il pénétrait sur le terrain pour trouver ses équipiers le fixant avec une hostilité pure ?

« Niall. » Il planta ses talons dans le sol et agrippa le coude de Niall d'une emprise ferme. «  _Niall_. » répéta-t-il, puis il se retrouva à ne pas réussir à poser la question ; _est-ce qu'ils vont me détester, est ce que tu penses que tout le monde va me détester ?_

Marquant une pause, Niall pencha sa tête sur le côté, étudiant le visage de Louis. Son sourire fut soudain. « On fait la course ? » dit-il

Puis il était parti, se détachant rapidement de Louis et se ruant vers la porte. Il fallut une seconde à Louis pour réagir, son instinct de gagnant prenant le dessus parce que Niall – okay, pas _moyen_ que Niall le batte à une course. Pas un _putain_ de moyen. Louis se noyerait lui même dans une baignoire d'eau de vaisselle sale ou un truc du genre si ça arrivait, par principe et par honte.

Se propulsant sur ses pieds, il se mit à le poursuivre.

Il réduisit la distance vers la fin du couloir, donnant un coup d'épaule à Niall et sautant en avant pour arriver premier sur le terrain. La lumière du soleil était aveuglante. Quand il cligna des yeux et que sa vision s'ajusta, tout le monde le fixait.

Puis Niall arriva en courant contre son dos et Louis manqua de trébucher, rattrapant son équilibre pendant qu'il s'accroche à lui, riant sadiquement. Petit bâtard.

« Merci de daigner nous rejoindre. » lâcha Simon sèchement.

La gorge de Louis se serra, il réussit difficilement à couiner un petit « Désolé. Juste.. _désolé._ »

« Peut-être, » dit Max depuis sa position près de la ligne de touche. « qu'ils ont été _pris par quelque chose._  »

Les guillemets silencieuses étaient parfaitement claires, donc Louis tourna la tête, essayant de mettre un terme à la manière dont l'équipe semblait se rapprocher juste un peu plus, comme des prédateurs encerclant leur proie. Ou peut-être que Louis sur-interprêtait.

Merde. Il connaissait ces gens, a passé des heures et des jours avec eux, les considérait comme ses amis.

Là maintenant, ils étaient comme des étrangers.

Niall marcha jusqu'à son niveau, son bras trouvant facilement sa place autour de la taille de Louis, et ce dernier se concentra sur ça, sur son poids. « Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'élaborer ? » demanda-t-il à Max d'une voix forte.

Le visage de Max se crispa, ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés ; Max avait été sélectionné quelques années avant lui, un joueur vedette qui s'était blessé le genou deux semaines après le début de la saison, au moment où il avait récupéré, Louis, promu depuis le banc des remplaçants, avait été le premier choix pour le poste de milieu de terrain.

Ce genre de choses arrivaient.

Seulement, Max l'avait pris personnellement, comme si Louis avait délibérément profité de sa blessure pour voler ce qui appartenait légitimement à Max. Hey, ça n'était pas comme si les postes étaient garanties, Louis refusait de se sentir coupable par rapport à tout ça.

Plutôt que de contrer directement la pique de Louis, Max indiqua Niall. « C'est toi le petit ami, alors ?  Je pensais que t'aurais meilleur goût Horan. »

Putain. Juste... _putain_. Si Louis s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde adopte une ignorance polie, _ne_ _pose_ _z_ _pas_ _de question,_ _ne raconte pas_ et bien...

Ouais. Il avait eu tort. Tellement tort. Juste-- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait tout _arrêter_?

Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

«  _Max._  » coupa Simon, le nom prononcé froidement. Un froncement strict assombrissait ses traits. «Trois mots, dans mon bureau, après la session d'aujourd'hui. »

Louis essaya de garder sa respiration régulière, son expression affichant ce qu'il voulait être de l'indifférence, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était franchement une réussite. Le bras de Niall était toujours ferme autour de sa taille et cela semblait injuste, d'entrainer Niall avec lui dans tout ça.

Il était sur le point de se décaler quand Niall se mit à rire. «  _J'aimerais._ Je n'arrête pas de lui demander mais... » Niall relâcha un autre rire clair, semblant sincèrement pas déstabilisé par l'examen qu'ils subissaient. « Il refuse de me traiter comme une reine. »

« C'est parce que tu manges comme un porc. » lança Stan, le ton léger. L'intervention était totalement inattendue et fut suivi de petits rires.

 Greg ajusta son bandeau de capitaine. «  _Je_ pense que c'est parce que tout le monde est au courant que Niall a clairement craqué pour El. » Il n'avait pas tort ; Niall avait tendance à buter sur ses mots et ses pieds quand la fille du gardien du stade était dans le coin.

«  _Tout le monde_ sait ça. L'homme sur la lune sait ça. » Louis était satisfait d'entendre que sa voix sonnait presque normalement, que sa poitrine n'était pas aussi comprimée qu'elle ne l'avait été. Il se sentait toujours pris de vertiges mais c'était peut-être la lumière de soleil qui dansait devant ses yeux. « Et, _babe_  », il donna un coup de coude à Niall et réussit à articuler un demi-sourire. « Je ne suis le second choix de personne. »

Niall laissa tomber son bras et se décala. « Traître, » dit-il, mais ses yeux semblaient amusés.

« Connard, » lui retourna Louis.

Le sifflet de Simon interrompit l'échange. Il adorait utiliser ce sifflet, Simon, donc le vestiaire avait connu beaucoup de spéculations sur à quel point Simon aimait avoir des choses dans sa bouche. Louis n'était pas le seul à blâmer, mais maintenant que les choses avaient changé, il se pourrait qu'il ait besoin de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, de choisir ses mots plus prudemment.

« On retourne au travail. » s'exclama Simon en frappant des mains, Louis se redressa et prit une profonde respiration, le soleil l'enveloppant tout entier. Ce n'était pas assez pour le réchauffer.

 

 -

 

L'entrainement fut une torture.

Heureusement, il était évident que Louis n'était pas le seul dont le jeu était bien inférieur à son niveau habituel, les conséquences de la fête après s'être assuré le Titre de la League étaient évidentes, leurs courses étaient plus lentes, les épaules s'affaissant un peu plus alors qu'ils se concentraient sur les exercices que Simon leur donnait.

 Il n'était pas trop dur avec eux, au moins, la récompense pour une saison qui pouvait être considérée comme un succès, avec le doublé de la Coupe et de la League. Donc, oui, c'était la version d'une récompense selon Simon. Les autres entraineurs auraient peut-être annulé l'entrainement, mais Louis était convaincu que même s'ils en venaient à remporter la Ligue des Champions, Simon leur ferait faire des tours de terrain le lendemain.

Une fois encore, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le travail physique. Les muscles de Louis se souvenaient des mouvements à faire, son corps répondant automatiquement même quand il trouvait ça difficile de se concentrer au milieu de tous les regard qu'il sentait ricocher sur lui, les yeux fixés sur son dos. À chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour regarder, cependant, tout le monde semblait concentré sur sa tâche, les têtes baissées loin d'un soleil qui apparaissait désireux de les punir pour les frasques de la nuit passée.

Quel connard.

Le match d'entrainement ne fut pas franchement mieux. Simon les divisa en mélangeant les remplaçants et les titulaires, les équipes équitablement formées, mais Louis trouva cela dur de se mettre dedans, ne pouvait savoir si c'était lui qui était ailleurs, sa propre équipe, ou si c'était tout le monde, la fatigue les ralentissant.

Après environ un quart d'heure de jeu, Michael tacla Louis par derrière, juste dans la zone de pénalty. C'était plutôt violent pour un entrainement, mais Michael s'excusa immédiatement, offrant une main à Louis pour qu'il se relève. Ce dernier l'accepta, se laissant ramener sur ses pieds.

Il ne pensait pas que cela sortait de l'ordinaire que Michael joue assez brusquement. Après il était jeune et impulsif, un de leur jokers. C'était normal.

N'est-ce pas ?

Merde. Louis n'arrivait plus à _savoir._

Il ne savait pas comment discerner le haut du bas, le bleu du vert, la seule chose qui avait un sens était le point blanc au sol où il plaça la balle, puis il recula de trois pas en attendant le coup de sifflet de Simon.

La balle traça un arc dans l'air, se dirigeait dans le coin gauche supérieur alors que Serge se jetait sur le sol : il était vaincu avant même que le ballon ne traverse la ligne. Une seconde plus tard, l'équipe de Louis se regroupa autour de lui, des mains lui claquant le dos en guise de félicitations, des courtes étreintes et des tapes sur l'épaules.

Certains des gars repartirent peut-être un peu trop rapidement vers leur postes d'origine. Peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'était dans la tête de Louis.

Ce n'était que le début de l'après midi, et il avait déjà hâte que ce jour se finisse.

 

\--

 

Louis choisit résolument de traîner dans le vestiaire plutôt que de sauter dans les douches directement avec tout le monde comme il le ferait habituellement. Les yeux fixés sur son portable, il écrivit un e-mail en réponse aux trois appels manqués de sa mère, un signe évident qu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle. Sa sexualité ne représentait pas une surprise pour elle, elle avait été présente quand Louis avait seize ans et était franchement secoué, essayant de calmer le désordre dans sa tête, et ça les avait encore plus rapprochés.

Mais elle était vraiment du genre à s'inquiéter, cependant. C'étaitt sa mère, après tout. Le fait de sinquiéter était pratiquement écrit dans la description du job .

La vapeur s'élevait à chaque fois que quelqu'un quittait la salle de douches et au moment où Louis avait terminé décrire son e-mail, lui promettant un appel dans la soirée, la plupart de ses équipiers étaient revenus. Le bourdonnement sourd des conversations l'enveloppant comme une couverture familière.

Balançant son téléphone dans son casier, il se mit sur debout et retira son maillot humide de sueur avant de le faire tomber sur le banc. Il attrapa une serviette et sa trousse de toilette, puis se dirigea vers les douches.

C'était un accident, vraiment. Louis était concentré sur le sol, faisant attention de ne regarder personne, et ce fut pourquoi il manqua de remarquer que Serge recula d'un pas, lui rentrant dedans. Serge sursauta et se décala comme s'il avait été brûlé, lançant un regard glacial à Louis en ajustant la serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches et c'était juste --- putain d' _injuste_ , vraiment, parce que _Serge_ était celui qui s'était mis dans le chemin de Louis, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, c'était vrai, mais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune hostilité entre eux non plus.

Quelque chose à propos de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Liam s'immisça dans la tête de Louis, s'enroula autour de sa gorge comme un fil aiguisé. _Le cliché d_ _e la grande folle_ _qui saute tout ce qui bouge_.

« Tu sais, » la voix de Louis s'éleva par dessus le niveau sonore des conversations de la pièce, « le fait que je sois gay ne signifie pas que j'ai automatiquement envie de coucher avec toi. »

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut tranchant.

Une fois encore, ce fut Niall qui vint à son secours, et vraiment, quand tout sera fini, Louis devra faire un truc très sympa pour lui. Genre, lui acheter un abonnement à vie chez Nando's ou un truc du genre.

« Ouais, » intervint Niall. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que Louis t'aimerait quand toi et ta sale face faîtes déjà peur à la plupart des filles ? » Il le dit comme si c'était une blague, le ton léger, et il y eut plusieurs sourires dans la salle, Stan et Greg, Aiden. Il y a aussi un petit nombre de visages mal à l'aise, cependant, et Louis ne pensait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ça, il ne penserait même pas _imaginer_ tenter un truc avec un équipier.

Plus depuis-- Non. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait à présent.

Louis inspira, la vapeur de la douche emplissant ses poumons. « Écoutez, les mecs. Si ça vous fait fous sentir moins nerveux, je ne suis _pas_ intéressé. Okay ? » Il serra son emprise sur sa serviette. La matière était agressive sous la pulpe de ses doigts, comme si elle pouvait râper sa peau et la déchirer. « Pour votre information, j'ai un petit ami, et il se trouve qu'il est bien plus attirant que vous tous réunis. De plus, je suis totalement fou de lui. Donc. »

Cette fois, ce fut Stan qui brisa le silence qui suivit. « C'est bien pour toi, mec. » dit-il le ton facile et Louis lui lança un petit sourire à travers la pièce.

Bien pour lui. Ouais. Merveilleux, vraiment.

Quand l'attention commença à se dissiper, les conversation reprenant de plus belles, Louis croisa le regard de Niall. Ce dernier fit la moue, l'air un peu triste pour lui et Louis haussa les épaules d'un mouvement presque imperceptible.

Peu importe. C'était un arrangement temporaire, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment un peu, puis Louis sera libre d'être entièrement honnête, de vivre sans la sombre sensation d'avoir un secret lui rongeant l'esprit.

Il se souvenait à peine de ce que c'était.

 

–-

 

Le vestiaire était pratiquement désert quand Louis revint des douches, ayant pris tout son temps pour nettoyer toute la saleté de cette journée. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à faire évacuer le lourd poids de ses os dans les canalisations.

Niall était complètement habillé, perché sur un banc près de la sortie attendant visiblement Louis en faisant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Si Louis n'était pas aussi reconnaissant de sa présence, il se sentirait probablement coupable de l'accaparer au moment de sa sieste de l'après midi.

 Stan était là aussi.

Il semblait avoir pris son temps pour remballer ses affaires, et à en juger par les coups d'oeil répétés qu'il lançait dans la direction de Louis, ce retard était délibéré. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible cependant, hein ? Genre, la réaction de Stan semblait avoir été supportrice, définitivement. Donc. Probablement pas si terrible.

D'un autre côté, ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été à l'académie, quand ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Louis soit promu dans l'équipe pro un an plus tôt que Stan. Peut-être que ce dernier était soudainement méfiant quant au fait qu'ils aient partagés une chambre, à quel point la nudité avait été habituelle.

 Seigneur, Louis _détestait_ devoir s'interroger sur les actions de tout le monde.

Stan attendit que Louis eut presque fini de s'habiller, juste sur le point d'enfiler ses chaussures, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, son sac de sport entre ses pieds. « Donc, » commença Stan la voix calme.

« Donc, » répéta Louis. Il se risqua à lancer un coup d'oeil au profil de Stan et se sentit soulagé d'y trouver un faible sourire autour de ses yeux.

« Donc, tu es gay alors. » le ton de Stan rendait ça clair qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque, rien qui nécessitait une réponse immédiate. Hissant un pied sur le banc, il s'adossa contre le casier, le mouvement accompagné d'un bruit de métal. « Tu sais, j'arrête pas de me demander si j'aurais dû le savoir. Si ça fait de moi un mauvais ami de ne –»

«  _Non_. » l'interrompit Louis, se tournant pour lui faire complètement face. « Non. » répéta-t-il, plus calme. « Je ne voulais pas – Personne ne savait, sauf ma mère. Je voulais que _personne_ ne sache. »

Les sourcils de Stan se froncèrent. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais aller raconter ça à tout le monde, hein ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de pensées qui s'étaient infiltrées dans le cerveau de Louis depuis son réveil le matin, trop de pensées, d'espoirs et de peurs, aiguisés et entrant en collision, mais il n'avait pas imaginé... Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de penser un _instant_ à ce que ses amis pourraient penser, Niall, Liam, Stan, Zayn, tous ceux là apprenant une nouvelle que Louis aurait pu leur dire lui même.

« Je te faisais confiance. » lui dit Louis. « Je te _fais_ confiance. C'est juste... C'était plus simple, tu sais. De tout ignorer. »

Stan se passa une main dans ses cheveux en pointes, silencieux un moment avant d'hocher la tête. « Bien. Du moment que ça n'est pas un truc que j'aurais fait, au moins. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Bien, » répéta Stan. Son sourire était plus prononcé à présent, moins hésitant. « Bon à savoir. Je me posais juste la question, c'est tout. » Il entrechoqua sa main contre celle de Louis, une vague immitaion du fist bump qu'ils avaient institué comme salut lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept ans, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop gamin. « J'attends bien de rencontrer ton homme, alors. »

 L'homme de Louis. Ah. _Ouais_.

Stan méritait de savoir la vérité, vraiment, mais Louis sentait que ça n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Pas alors que Max se changeait toujours dans le coin, retardé pour avoir dû parler avec Simon après l'entrainement.

De plus, Louis devait déjà s'assurer qu'il avait vraiment un copain à présenter au monde.

« Et si tu passais chez moi demain après l'entrainement ? » Louis se leva pour fermer son casier, enfonçant ses deux mains dans dans ses poches en souriant à Stan. « On peut se bourrer de pizza et jouer à fifa, est-ce que ça te tente ? »

Stan lui retourna le sourire et se leva de banc. « Un homme comme je les aime. Fais moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, okay ? Je suis de ton côté. »

« Pas de souci. Cependant j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de côtés, sérieusement. » Louis admit en souriant toujours, levant sa main pour un nouveau fist-bump. Peut-être que toute cette histoire ne sera pas si terrible, après tout.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, suivi par Niall, Louis aperçut Max lui lancer un regard furtif rempli de ressentiment. Bien que ça n'était pas franchement extraordinaire, cela s'installa quand même dans le ventre de Louis comme un bloc de glace.

Donc, peut-être que ça sera terrible.

 

–-

 

Il attendit d'atteindre l'intimité de sa voiture avant d'envoyer un sms à Liam. 'Tu penses vraiment qu'Harry le ferait ?'

La réponse arriva rapidement, avant même que Louis soit sorti du parking, et il ouvrit le message d'une main. « donne moi 5 minnn. » disait-il.

Donc.

Donc Louis allait faire ça. Un faux petit-ami. Ça n'était qu'une situation temporaire, cependant, seulement jusqu'à ce que l'équipe ait digéré la nouvelle situation, seulement jusqu'à ce que Louis se sente confortable en entrant dans les douches avec tout le monde.

Un autre mensonge, oui. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant, loin du fait de discuter avec une jolie fille durant un évènement quelconque, prenant soin d'être vu avec sa main placée bas sur son dos, toujours dans l'effort de choisir un de ses oiseaux de nuit ravis de tout raconter. Le genre de filles qu'il éviterait habituellement. Donc oui, c'était un pas en avant.

Mais quand même, Harry était... vaguement impressionnant, peut-être. Avec son ouverture d'esprit assurée, son sourire qui était presque _trop_ éclatant. Il était le genre de mec que Louis _pourrait_ vouloir ramener chez lui.

Dans une autre vie, par contre.

Le téléphone de Louis vibra quelques minutes plus tard, éclairant le siège passager. Détachant son regard de la route juste assez longtemps pour lire le sms, Louis se surpris à relâcher une longue respiration.

« Passe à 17h on discutera des détails ! »

Okay alors. Okay.

 

–-

 

 « Désolé je suis en retard, » hurla Louis en direction du balcon de Liam en sortant de sa voiture. Il supposait que quelqu'un puisse en vrai l'entendre, une supposition qui se révéla correcte quand Zayn se montra, les bras croisés sur la rambarde, Harry le rejoignant un instant plus tard.

 « C'est vraiment malpoli d'être en retard à un rencard, » l'informa Harry, le son rauque et profond de sa voix ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont Louis se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la coupe tranchante de la clavicule d'Harry, ni des oiseaux aux longues ailes décorant sa poitrine.

 Probablement aussi parce que Harry portait un t-shirt, cette fois là.

 « De plus, tu es _t_ _oujours_ en retard. » dit Zayn, et il avait peut-être raison. Ça n'était jamais la faute de Louis, cependant ; c'était toujours l'univers complotant contre lui sous la forme de feux rouges, de trains annulés, d'avions aux turbines défectueuses ou de gens voulant son autographe.

Ça n'est pas la faute de Louis, okay ? Spécialement pas aujourd'hui.

Penchant sa tête en arrière, il plissa les yeux vers le balcon, les lunettes glissant de son nez. « Je me suis dit que ça serait encore pire d'avoir des paparazzi s'inscrustant à la fête. Il a fallu que je les sème en premier. »

Harry sembla reconsidérer longuement ses paroles, puis hocha la tête, des fossettes apparaissant quand il sourit, et oh, _o_ _h_ Louis ne se souvenait définitivement pas de celles là. « Tu es pardonné. » déclara Harry.

Était-ce mal d'être attiré par son futur faux petit-ami ? Honnêtement, Louis n'était pas sûr du protocole à suivre actuellement, mais c'était probablement mal. Cela semblait être un moyen assuré de tout compliquer.

« Tu m'ouvres ? » demanda-t-il.

Liam apparut aux côtés des deux autres, un large sourire aux lèvres en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Zayn. « C'est quoi le mot magique ? »

Louis lui fit un doigt. « Ouvre moi, s _alope_. »

« On peut aussi avoir notre discussion juste comme ça, » lui dit Liam. « Pour distraire les voisins, par exemple. »

 Merci, mais non merci. Liam était un enfoiré.

Et ça s'approchait probablement du miracle qu'aucun de ses voisins n'ait encore pointé le bout de son nez, pour genre, prendre une photo de Louis et la vendre à la presse, où balancer où il se trouvait sur Twitter. Ne serait-ce pas cool ? La presse avait déjà appris l'existence du copain de Louis dans les deux heures qui avaient suivi après qu'il s'en soit vanté dans les vestiaires, donc une photo de Louis parlant à trois hommes attirants alimenteraient certainement les rumeurs.

Louis aimerait vraiment savoir lequel de ses équipier avait couru pour lâcher la nouvelle. Pas pour le frapper ou quoi que ce soit, mais... c'était du _football_ ; il y avait un bon nombre de petits pièges sournois qui passeraiennt inaperçus dans un match d'entrainement.

Retirant ses lunettes de soleil, Louis battit des cils vers les garçons alignés deux étages au dessus de lui. « Très cher Liam, laissez moi entrer, et je serai votre ami pour toujours. »

« Ça le fera, » décida Zayn, et Liam hocha la tête. À côté d'eux, Harry posa ses coudes sur la rambarde, attirant l'attention sur ses longs muscles et quelques tatouages sur ses biceps, l'encre noire contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Louis se força à détourner le regard. Merde, peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

 

–-

 

Ils passèrent la majorité de l'heure à seulement discuter, étalés sur le balcon de Liam avec des bières froides et un sachet de chips qu'ils faisaient circuler entre eux. C'était détendu, étonnamment détendu, Zayn et Harry en plein débat houleux concernant ce qui, pour l'instant, représentait l'album de l'année. Bien que Louis n'e soit pas un étudiant en musique, il était parfaitement content d'y contribuer avec son opinion infondée.

Ce fut quand il parla de Little Mix, principalement pour rire, qu'Harry se tourna pour lui faire totalement face, la tension à peine perceptible qu'il avait affichée face à la présence de Louis se dissipant. Ses yeux était très verts dans la lumière dorée de l'après midi.

«  _Jamais._ » les boucles d'Harry rebondirent quand il secoua sa tête, une brise insistante les ébouriffant encore plus. « De un, DNA est sorti l'année dernière, et de deux, tu ne _peux pas_ soutenir un groupe qui a fait, genre, une reprise apathique karaoké de Cannonball de Damien Rice. C'est juste pas _possible._  »

« Oh ? » Louis arqua un sourcil éloquent, c'était _intéressant_. Aucune de ces filles super sociales n'aurait osé remettre en question ses goûts. Il suspectait que Harry soit un peu un de ces snobs de la musique. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il l'était ; il étudiait la musique. Ça allait de paire avec le programme. Il y avait probablement un examen d'entrée demandant aux candidats de lister des groupes indies au hasard, et ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus des goûts des professeurs avaient la place. « Et qu'y a-t-il, si j'ose, de mal avec une reprise karaoké de Damien Rice ? »

Zayn lâcha un soupir. « Et voilà tu l'as lancé. »

Harry s'avança, les yeux assurés, ses mains plus rapides que son discours qui s'accordaient avec l'après midi long et paresseux. Prenant une gorgée pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage, Louis remarqua Liam qui les étudiait – étudiait la façon dont Harry était incliné en avant sur son fauteuil, penché vers Louis et il réalisa que, lui aussi, avait orienté son corps dans la direction de Harry.

Il y avait un air de suffisance dans l'expression de Liam, comme un mac qui aurait trouvé la fille parfaite pour son client et ça.... collait bien à la situation, en fait. D'une certaine manière.

Merde.

Logiquement, apprendre à connaître Harry devrait rendre plus facile le fait de devoir parader à ses côtés, et très bien, au moins Louis n'avait pas exagéré sur le fait qu'Harry était plus attirant que toute l'équipe réunie. Le problème était – Il était aussi _sympa_ , et ça semblait injuste de trainer quelqu'un comme lui dans le bordel que sera la vie de Louis dans le futur à venir. Cela le serait si Harry ne se barrait pas en courant après deux semaines.

Il méritait mieux, _tellement_ mieux que quelqu'un qui prétendait être amoureux de lui pour des raisons entièrement égoïstes. Il méritait mieux que de voir son nom à travers les journaux, mieux que des spéculations publiques à propos de sa vie sexuelle non-existante avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait parlé une minute en tout avant aujourd'hui. Il méritait _mieux_. 

Louis devrait tout annuler.

Mais après il n'aurait plus de défenses contre ses équipiers sur le qui-vive, serait désarmé contre la presse le liant avec n'importe quel mec, aurait à se pointer tout seul au dîner à venir avec les sponsors du club et tout le monde qui a contribué à la saison. Avoir Harry à ses côtés, quelqu'un pour fournir une _o_ _rientation_ à la rumeur qui va sans aucun doute circuler, et aussi quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être apprécier les commentaires tranchants que Louis ne pouvait partager avec tout le monde... Cela semblait faire une montagne de différences, tout d'un coup.

Putain de Liam pour avoir planté les graines de cette idée, et putain de faiblesse de Louis pour avoir autorisé à ce qu'elles prennent racine.

Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de se rattraper envers Harry.

Ce fut le poids du regard interrogateur de Harry qui informa Louis qu'il avait loupé une question. « Je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec toi. » essaya-t-il.

Harry ricana. « Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je disais, hein ? »

Et bien, Louis avait suivi le début, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à parler des arrangements instrumentaux, et sa concentration avait dérapé vers la distrayante épaisseur de ses lèvres. _Pas_ franchement le genre de pensées que Louis désirait faire partager.

 Il donna un petit coup dans le bras d'Harry, optant pour un ton légèrement moqueur. « Je suis sûr que c'était fascinant. Tu auras tout le temps d'expliquer ça à nouveau quand j'aurai dormi un peu plus et eu une journée moins exténuante. »

Juste ainsi, le sourire d'Harry se dissipa, faisant place à une ligne franche entre ses sourcils, les yeux sérieux. « Désolé, ouais. » Il hésita, le regard vacillant et c'est ainsi que Louis se souvint que Liam et Zayn étaient là, eux aussi.

Jésus, merde, cela sentait le désastre. Louis devrait s'enfuir tant qu'il le pouvait, éviter le drame, parce que Harry était plus jeune, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas passé les six dernières année à jouer à cache-cache avec un système hétéronormatif. Avec son charme facile, avec un corps et un visage comme ceux là, il avait assurément eu sa bonne part de mecs. Louis, de l'autre côté, était un puceau, _pathétiquement_ inexpérimenté.

Cela menerait juste à des déceptions. Pour eux deux.

Seulement, bien sûr, ça n'était même pas... Ça ne serait pas _réel,_ il y aurait une date de péremption.

Ça ne serait pas réel.

« C'était horrible à quel point? » demanda Liam , tirant les pensées de Louis de cette pente abrupte. Étant donné que le balcon ne contenait que trois chaises en plastique, Zayn était assis entre les cuisses de Liam, l'air à moitié endormi sous la chaleur estivale, mais il cligna des yeux à la question de Liam.

Avec tout le monde concentré sur lui, Louis prit son temps pour répondre, faisant rouler sa bouteille de bière contre son front, la condensation offrant un rafraîchissement seulement temporaire. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Louis aurait récompensé son foie d'un sursis temporaire et se serait calmé sur l'alcool, au moins jusqu'à vendredi. Mais les circonstances n'étaient _pas_ différentes, et une bière ou deux étaient mieux que se shooter à l'héroïne ou un truc du genre, définitivement.

« C'était horrible à quel point ? »

Il ne veut pas sembler pleurnicher ; Liam et Zayn savaient que Louis aimait se plaindre, parfois, mais il préférerait qu'Harry ne découvre pas ça trop tôt.

« Ce fut.. » il soupira. « Une expérience mitigée.  Les paparazzi ont été irritants, comme attendu, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à les semer sur le chemin. Niall a été absolument génial, sérieusement, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans lui. »

« Horan ? » demanda Harry. Il y avait un soupçon d'émerveillement dans son ton, et c'est vrai, Louis avait oublié qu'Harry n'était pas habitué aux mentions banales de noms qui remplissaient habituellement les journaux.

« Oui. C'est un bon ami, tu l'apprécieras. » Um. Si Harry le rencontre un jour en imaginant qu'il accepte ce coup monté, bien sûr. « Je veux dire, si tu – tu sais. _Bref_. Stan a été super aussi. Stan Lucas. » ajouta Louis, pour Harry, et alors qu'il ne savait même pas si Harry était un fan de foot, la fascination dans ses yeux suggérait que la réponse était positive. Cela pourrait rendre les choses plus simples.

Ou les compliquer encore plus. C'était dur de deviner pour l'instant.

 « Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger l'entraîneur et la plupart des autres semblaient neutres. Greg James s'est aussi empressé d'alléger les choses, donc j'imagine qu'il a essayé de faire son job de capitaine et tout. Il semblait un peu perdu. » Louis soupira et prit une gorgée de sa bière, l'arrière goût amer dans sa gorge. « Serge Bernascio a eu peur pour sa vertu, ou sa vie, ou les deux. Et Max Smelling est un con, mais ça n'est pas nouveau. »

« Je parie qu'il est juste dégoûté que tu sois un meilleur meneur. » intervint Harry, et okay, c'était définitivement un fan, du coup.

« Il l'est. » admit Louis avec un sourire satisfait autour du goulot. « C'pas de ça faute si il ne peux rivaliser avec mon talent avec les boules. Jeu de mots pleinement prévu. »

Les yeux d'Harry se réduisirent en des petites fentes félines, les coins plissés de malice et Louis se dit qu'il serait plutôt bien enclin à passer pour un idiot, quotidiennement, si ça continuait à le faire rire comme ça. Cette pensée occupa un espace inconfortable dans la poitrine de Louis.

Liam riait aussi, Zayn souriait à lui même, et à présent, toute cette histoire ne semblait pas aussi terrifiante. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait si Louis était le premier footballer à faire son coming-out durant sa carrière dans du Championnat, alors qu'en étant sur le point d'être déclaré irremplaçable dans l'équipe nationale ? _Que_ _l_ _qu'un_ devait passé en premier, hein ? »

« Ravi que tu traites ça avec tout le sérieux que ça mérite, » Le ton de Liam montrait qu'il disait ça seulement pour assumer son rôle.

« Tu préférerais que je sois en boule dans un coin à pleurer, serrant une bouteille de whisky ? » Demanda Louis. « Je pourrais, tu sais. J'ai fait parti du club de théâtre durant un an, avant que ça ne semble trop révélateur. Et le foot ne m'a plus laissé le temps, de toute manière. »

Harry gigota sur son siège, s'étirant, son visage tourné vers Louis. « Ça a dû être dur. » murmura-t-il.

La lourde chaleur de son regard combinée au soleil chauffant la peau de Louis rendit difficile le fait de réfléchir. » C'est pas comme si c'était _facile_ de toute manière, non ? »

« Même. » Harry se redressa pour attraper sa bière, le mouvement attirant les yeux de Louis sur la ligne d'écritures sur la hanche d'Harry, ' _might as wel_ _l_  '. Il était différent ainsi, pensif et calme, loin du garçon effronté qu'il avait rencontré à la fête. Il se pouvait qu'il soit encore plus attirant pour ça. « Même. » répéta Harry. « Je pense que c'est génial, que tu fasses ça. Ça représente énormément, tu sais ? »

Louis inspira profondément, sentant des odeurs d'été et de bitume chaud, de bière et de la graisse salée des chips. « Tu penses ? »

« Absolument. » coupa Liam, alors qu'Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un grand sourire.

Zayn émergea de sa position, la tête renversée contre l'épaule de Liam, et dit d'une voix douce. « Ça aurait représenté énormément pour moi quand j'avais quinze ans, Lou. Ça va représenter énormément pour d'autres garçons de quinze ans à présent. »

« Pour conclure, » dit Harry, « tu es génial de faire ça. Tu _aurai_ _s_ _pu_ démentir, et tu ne l'as pas fait., donc. Ouais. » Il fit suivre ça d'un doux rire et Louis voulait lécher ses fossettes.

Il prit une autre gorgée de bière à la place. Elle était tiède et il se sentait trahi parce que vraiment, quel coup bas de la part de sa bière. Il aurait préféré lécher les fossettes.

Et compliquer encore plus cette histoire. Bien, pas une bonne idée en fait. Bien.

« Merci les gars. Si rassurants, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous faites sonner ça comme si je suis condamné. »

« Non, je veux dire, c'est pas – _non_  » Harry reposa sa bouteille avec un petit bruit, les yeux écarquillés et sincères alors que Louis ne faisait que blaguer. Presque que blaguer. Blaguait au moins à cinquante pour-cents « Tu es juste-- Tu es juste si bon. Genre, ce centre à Defoe, le mois dernier contre les Pays-Bas ? C'était absolument irréel. » Ses mains décrivirent un large arc. « Aucune chance pour qu'ils se défassent un joueur comme toi. »

Une chaleur plaisante s'installa dans le ventre de Louis, et il n'était pas habitué à ça, vraiment pas habitué à ce que des garçons douloureusement beaux le regardent ainsi avec des sourires sincères et des yeux brillants. Le corps entier de Louis le démangeait avec le besoin de dire quelque chose d'intelligent et de drôle. Par expérience, c'est une indication certaine qu'il allait dire quelque chose de tout sauf intelligent et drôle.

« Attention, ou je vais commencer à croire que tu as craqué pour moi. » Merde, oui, c'était _obligé_. C'était juste _embarrassan_ _t_ , une tentative ratée de flirt – il en fut assuré par la façon dont Harry pencha sa tête, un petit sursaut incertain agitant le coin de sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait de leur première rencontre lui aussi, mais ça n'était pas comme si Louis interprétait plus qu'il le devrait. C'était une soirée. Et Harry semblait du genre à utiliser des phrases d'approches amicales pour engager les conversations.

Rapidement, Louis se rattrapa. « Ce qui- tu ne craques _pas_ pour moi hein ? Parce que que ça rendraient les choses gênantes, genre, si on prétend être ensemble. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

«  _Louis._ » Liam semblait scandalisé.

Le ton de Zayn était tinté d'un soupçon d'exaspération. « C'est une bonne façon de sembler narcissique mec. »

« C'est une question qui se tient, » protesta Louis, parce que hey, tant qu'on' y est, autant s'enfoncer au maximum. Maintenant qu'il avait embarqué dans le wagon, autant apprécier le voyage, clarifier le fait qu'il était au courant de l'arrangement. Il savait comment gérer ça, il le savait. « Les gens connus ont des fans qui craquent pour eux, genre, c'est la combinaison de riche, jeune et célèbre. Et après ils apprennent à connaître la vraie personne et sont déçus quand ils se révèlent être, » il fit tomber une main, « juste normaux. Le connard de tous les jours.  Donc je vérifie juste, tu vois ? »

Gênant. Gênant, gênant, gênant.

Il y avait une grande chance qu'Harry regrette déjà d'avoir même considéré faire partie de cette mascarade. Louis aurait dû espérer qu'il fasse marche arrière, il aurait dû ; quelque chose dans cette histoire transpirait le désastre, et Harry pourrait se mettre à haïr Louis pour l'avoir amener dans ce bordel sans propre avertissement.

« Non, ouais. » Harry laissa échapper un rire léger. Le soleil avait donné à sa peau une légère teinte, le faisant paraître jeune et les joues rosies. Il soutint le regard de Louis en secouant le tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne craque pas pour toi. J'essaie juste d'aider, c'est tout. Je suis plus du genre grand et blond, pour être honnête. »

Grand et blond. Okay.

« Je pourrais te présenter Max, » offra Louis « c'est un connard mais il répond aux deux critères. »

Zayn jeta une capsule sur la tête de Louis. «  _Tu_ es un connard. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Louis afficha une expression choquée, et c'était bizarre comment là, se prélassant au soleil avec deux de ses meilleurs amis et son faux petit-ami, il pouvait presque oublier ce qui l'attendait – l'état précaire de sa carrière, la réaction violente que pourraient avoir ses fans. Presque. « J'étais en train d'essayer d' _aider._ Attend, est-ce manquer de tact que de vouloir présenter son faux copain à quelqu'un qui pourrait être son type ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un manuel à suivre. » La pomme d'adam d'Harry roulait alors qu'il sirotait sa bière, et une fine pellicule de sueur scintillait dans le creux de sa clavicule. Louis se sentait un peu ivre, submergé.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en écrire un, alors. » lâcha-t-il « Genre, il faudrait que je te paye. »

« Sûrement _pas._  » Harry avait l'air offusqué et quand Louis se tourna pour le regarder, il fronçait les sourcils, la tension habitant ses épaules et les yeux plissés. Il y avait un anneau plus foncé autour du vert éclatant de ses iris et Louis ne devrait pas remarquer des choses comme ça. « Je ne suis pas, genre, un _gigolo_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Je veux _aider_  , pas me faire de l'argent facile sur ton dos. »

« Je ne disais pas ça comme ça. » Honnêtement, vraiment pas. C'était juste un flot de vomi verbal, une chose qui arrivait quand il était nerveux. Malheureusement, Harry le rendait nerveux. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu me rends une immense faveur, ou, tu me _rendrai_ _s_ une immense faveur, et ça te prendrait beaucoup de temps. Du temps que tu ne pourrais passer à travailler au boulot, si – Je veux dire tu en as probablement un. Et tu aurais des paparazzi à tes trousses, des étrangers complets venant t'aborder pour te dire ce qu'ils pensent. Aussi, il y aurait quelques évènements auxquels il faudrait que tu assistes avec moi, donc... »  Il se rappela qu'il devait respirer avant de continuer. « Donc il faudrait que tu dépenses de l'argent en vêtements. À moins que tu possèdes déjà des costumes faits sur mesure et le reste. »

Vomi verbal, oh Seigneur.

Louis voulait rentrer dans un profond trou noir. Un trou assez profond pour le mener en Australie, préférablement. Personne ne le reconnaitrait là bas, il pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie comme marin, passer ses journées en mer.

« J'en ai pas, » dit Harry après un moment de silence. « Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je te laisserai me _p_ _ayer_ , okay ? Je n'accepterai pas ça. »

Louis s'avança, enveloppant ses genoux de ses bras. « Je ne peux pas accepter que tu fasses ça comme si ça n'était _rien_. Je ne prendrai pas avantage de toi ainsi. »

« Ça n'est pas prendre avantage si j'accepte de le faire. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. » Harry haussa le menton. Tout en lui respirait l'obstination, de ses orteils contractés à la ligne entre ses sourcils, ses cheveux ébouriffés vers le haut comme un chat affronté, et comment, _co_ _m_ _ment_ Louis pouvait être attiré par un garçon qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ?

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait le droit de regarder, tout d'un coup.

Il fit une grimace sévère. « C'est le problème, cependant. Je ne pense pas que tu saches, et -- » 

« Les mecs, » les interrompit Liam, et ah, oui. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le monde à part eux deux, et Liam ne pouvait jamais supporter voir les autres se disputer. « Compromis. » dit-il fermement. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'un compromis ? Louis paye pour tout directement relié à ça, genre les vêtements qu'Harry portera pour une cérémonie, ou si vous sortez pour dîner. Tout le reste, Harry le fait gratuitement, parce qu'il a envie d'aider. »

Cela semblait être un compromis rationnel.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour protester alors qu'Harry faisait la moue. « Okay. »

Okay ?

Huh. Donc Harry venait juste d'accepter de laisser Louis payer pour quoi que ce soit ayant à faire avec leur fausse relation, hein ? Cela laissait Louis avec beaucoup de liberté pour définir _ce_ qui était nécessaire. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry avait toujours eu envie de faire, genre du saut en parachute, ou aller à un endroit qu'il avait toujours voulu voir, Paris ou les chutes du Niagara, peu importe.

« Okay, » acquiesça Louis. « Ça me va. »

Le sourire d'Harry ricocha profondément dans le fond du ventre de Louis. _Mauvaise_ idée, il pensa, _c'est une mauvaise idée_ et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit de la traduction de la fiction de Zarah5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (.....6 mois plus tard....slt...)  
> Désolée pour l'attente avec les cours et la flemme (surtout) ça a été galère, le reste devrait arriver plus vite :) !  
> Le début est un peu lent donc je vais m'efforcer de poster rapidement.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

II

 

 

Le trajet en voiture depuis Whitefield jusqu'au lieu de travail de Harry durait vingt minutes. Et même si une Ford Focus noire n'était généralement pas le genre de voiture à éveiller les soupçons, Louis s'était attendu à être suivi donc il n'avait pas loupé le véhicule stationnant sur le côté de la route qui démarra juste quand il partit de chez lui. Se mêlant à la circulation, le conducteur ralentissait dès que Louis le faisait.

 

 

Okay. Un vautour à ses trousses alors. Et bien, après tout, être aperçu faisait partie du plan.

 

 

Quand Louis se gara en face du Costa Coffee, Harry L'attendait déjà, appuyé contre la barrière qui bordait le trottoir. Il était habillé plus classiquement que les autres fois, un jean noir slim et un simple t-shirt blanc qui tombait lâchement au niveau du col. La fleur rouge coincée derrière son oreille était la seule touche de couleur de sa tenue.

 

 

Dès qu'il remarqua la voiture de Louis – il fallait l'avouer, la Porsche rouge était uniquement conçue pour attirer l'attention – il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha d'un pas tranquille. Louis se pencha par dessus le levier de vitesse pour lui ouvrir la portière.

 

« Sympa comme voiture. » Harry plia ses longues jambes pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Elles semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres.

 

Bien qu'il se tourna pour faire face à Louis avec un sourire éblouissant, ses épaules semblaient tendues et Louis avait du man à en déceler la raison; c'était peut-être dû à sa présence, ou à l'idée d'un déjeuner qui finira étalé partout dans les média. Quoi que ce soit, la Ford noire qui patientait tranquillement juste devant, en face d'un magasin Morrisons, suggérait que ça avait été un bon choix de venir prendre Harry ici plutôt qu'à son appartement, pour qu'il conserve un minimum de sa vie privée.

 

Même si une fois encore, ils apprendraient son nom assez tôt.

 

« Que personne n'ose dire que je ne sais pas m'y prendre lors d'un rendez vous. » Souriant en retour, Louis leva la main pour toucher du bout des doigts la fleur dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Quelqu'un nous observe. »

 

Harry se tenait totalement immobile alors que les doigts de Louis dévalèrent sa joue, l'expression figée et le regard prudent. Espérons que son agitation ne serait pas trop évidente pour les gens qui les épiaient. « Okay. » murmura-t-il.

 

Se rasseyant, Louis lui lança un faible sourire. « Tu sais, tu peux toujours faire marche arrière.  Je comprendrais. »

 

« Non. » Rapidement, Harry secoua la tête et pris une longue respiration.  Il le répéta, « _Non_ » légèrement plus assurée, sa voix retrouvait son habituelle lenteur. « Vraiment, je vais bien. Je ne sais juste pas certain de la façon dont je suis sensé.... Genre, est-ce qu'on doit se tenir la main ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils réussissent à prendre une photo de nous en train de nous embrasser ? »

 

Bonnes questions.

 

« Je suis aussi perdu que toi, » lui dit Louis, et pour une certaine raison, cela détendit visiblement Harry, sa bouche se courbant en un petit sourire bien plus naturel que lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture. Il était exceptionnellement beau. Ouais, ça ne serait pas très dur de devoir le regarder comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde depuis Cristiano Ronaldo.

 

« Donc on y ira juste à tâtons ? » demanda Harry.

 

« Je suppose. » Au son d'un klaxon, Louis se ressaisit, et oui, ils devraient probablement se mettre en route. De un, ils représentaient d'une certaine manière un obstacle à la circulation et de deux leur réservation pour une table côté fenêtre à Rosso avait débuté trois minutes plus tôt. Louis s'inséra dans la file, dépassant la Ford lui lançant seulement un regard en coin. « En fait, » ajouta-t-il « de nous deux, t'es celui qui a de l'expérience quand il s'agit de sortir avec un mec. »

 

« Et bien, enfin. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un plus de quelques mois, donc. » Harry fit suivre sa déclaration d'un léger haussement d'épaules qui ne trahissait pas un quelconque regret, mais semblait juste souligner ses propos. « Donc je ne sais pas vraiment comme agir avec quelqu'un avec qui je sors depuis, genre, un an. »

 

La veille ils avaient décidé de trouver une histoire sur la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, accompagnés de bière et de pizzas qu'ils avaient commandées après deux heures supplémentaires à traîner sur le balcon de Liam. La suggestion de Louis – 'je t'ai vu jouer à un piano bar, quelque chose de lent, romantique et classe, et je t'ai renversé un verre dans le dos pour que tu me parles' – n'avait pas été reçue avec l'enthousiasme qu'il pensait amplement mériter. « Je ne joue même pas du piano. » lui avait dit Harry. « Mon instrument c'est la guitare. »

 

« Et bien, tu _devrais_ jouer du piano. » avait déclaré Louis. « Avec des mains comme les tiennes. »

 

Cependant il avait été d'accord pour trouver un compromis et dire qu'il avait vu Harry faire une performance émouvante dans la rue et l'avait invité au cinéma voir un film, film qu'ils avaient complètement loupé parce qu'ils avaient discuté tout du long – et bien, cette idée avait aussi été refusée, toujours dans le but de rester le plus proche possible de la vérité. Donc, ils s'étaient rencontrés durant une soirée organisée par un ami commun, et pour des raisons évidentes, leur amour était resté un secret pour tout le monde mis à part leur cercle d'amis les plus proches. Facile.

 

 

Et ennuyeux, mais Louis devait admettre qu'ils ne cherchaient pas non plus gagner des points de créativité.

 

Bref. Donc Harry n'avait jamais été en couple plus de quelques mois ? Cela confirmait les soupçons de Louis comme quoi il était du genre à joyeusement papillonner dans le jeu des relations, profitant de la liberté offerte par l'excitante communauté gay de Manchester. Louis ne pouvait le blâmer ; si il était dans la situation de Harry, plongé dans la vie universitaire, avec le charme et l'apparence de son côté, il ne verrait pas de raisons de se retenir non plus.

 

Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans cette situation.

 

Peut-être que quand ce sera terminé et que l'intérêt public se sera évanoui, peut-être que _là_ il sera capable de se forger une réelle expérience. Genre, une expérience qui ne lui viendrait pas de sa propre main.

 

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, il étudia Harry d'un long regard en coin, examinant la ligne claire de son profil, la courbe généreuse de ses lèvres, la coupe de ses bras. Il avait un bracelet aux couleurs vives enroulé autour de son poignet, avec écrit dessus _Leeds Festival_.

 

« Et bien, » déclara lentement Louis «  J'imagine que ça nous ramène au : on découvrira petit à petit. On verra ce qui semble approprier. Et ce avec quoi on est tous les deux confortables, évidemment. »

 

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. « Ça me semble bien. »

 

C'était la parfaite recette du désastre, mais Louis ne le corrigea pas.

 

À la place, il s'enfonça dans son siège, le feu toujours rouge, il se risqua à lancer un autre regard vers le profil de Harry. « Donc. C'est quoi l'histoire avec la fleur ? »

 

« Hmm ? » ayant ouvert la boîte à gants, Harry leva les yeux et arrêta de fouiller dans les CDs que Louis laissait là. Alors qu'une telle chose aurait habituellement agacé ce dernier, Harry le faisait avec cette sorte de curiosité joyeuse et inoffensive qui suggérait qu'il ne réalisait même pas que ses actes pouvaient être considérés comme intrusifs. De plus, sous de telles circonstances, tout ce qui pouvait être considéré normalement comme relevant de la sphère du privé ne s'appliquait pas franchement à eux.

 

« La fleur, » répéta Louis, tendant la main pour agiter la tige. 

 

« Oh. » le sourire d'Harry fit apparaître ses deux fossettes. « Un ami a amené un bouquet de ces fleurs à tous les employés de Costa, il étudie la bio. C'est une fleur d'hibiscus. »

 

Au passage au vert, Louis démarra en lançant un regard dans le rétroviseur. La Ford noire se trouvait deux voitures derrière eux.  « Sympa de la part de ton ami. »

 

« Ouais, et c'est Jamie pour toi. » Harry examina la copie dédicacée du dernier album des Two Doors Cinema Club et la reposa avec grand soin, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. « c'est l 'un des deux que j'ai mentionné hier, Ed et lui. Les deux amis qui sont au courant de notre histoire de mon côté, à part Zayn et Liam, évidemment.. »

 

Jamie et Ed, c'est ça. Ceux là ainsi que la famille d'Harry, parce que son ton avait rendu clair que rien que l' _idée_ de mentir à sa mère, sa sœur et son beau père était absurde. Louis n'avait même pas essayé de protester ; si ses sœurs avaient été plus âgées, il aurait voulu qu'elles soient toutes au courant. Mais dans le cas présent, seules sa mère et Charlotte le savaient, ainsi que son beau père.

 

 

« Et bien, maintenant j'espère recevoir une fleur quand je rencontrerai Jamie. » annonça Louis. Il lança un rapide sourire à Harry. « Transmets mes attentes, veux-tu ? »

 

Le hochement de tête d'Harry lui parut un peu raide, et il s'adossa plus confortablement dans son siège, changeant de sujet. « On va dans un endroit très chic ? »

 

C'était difficile de deviner si il espérait que cela soit le cas, un menu avec des plats français élégants servis dans des proportions minuscules, apportés par des serveurs avec des chemises blanches immaculées et une attitude équivalente. Louis haïssait ce genre d'endroits, n'avait même pas _envisagé_ d'amener Harry dans un tel lieu étant donné qu'il ne lui semblait pas être le genre à apprécier les trucs un peu snob, mais...

 

Peut-être que si ?

 

« Non » annonça prudemment Louis. « Juste à Rosso. La nourriture est géniale, des trucs italiens, je sais pas si tu connais. Ils ne sont pas, genre – ça n'est pas un restau avec des serviettes en papier, mais c'est plutôt décontracté, spécialement au déjeuner. Informel, presque. À moins que tu veuilles... ? Je veux dire, je pourrais essayer de voir si il reste toujours de la place à Aubaine, ou au Second Floor ? »

 

Il aurait dû demander. Ça avait été déplacé de sa part de ne pas l'avoir fait.

 

« Non ! » Harry agita rapidement la tête, le soulagement relâchant sa posture. « Non, vraiment. C'est bien. » Du coin de l'oeil, Louis l'aperçut faire un geste vers son corps. « Je me demandais juste si il aurait fallu que ma tenue soit un peu plus habillée . Ou si je devais oublier la fleur. »

 

S'insérant dans Charlotte Street, Louis ralentit la Porsche pour la faire rouler au pas en raison des travaux obstruant la route. La Ford noire adapta sa vitesse, et sérieusement, à ce moment le chauffeur n' _essayait_ même plus d'être discret. Ça paraissait presque insultant, la moindre des choses à faire serait d'au moins _prétendre_ le laisser tranquille.

 

« Nan, » Louis laissa un sourire naître sur son visage. « Garde la fleur, je l'aime bien. » Il fit courir ses doigts sur la ligne franche de la mâchoire de Harry, un geste qui devrait être visible depuis l'extérieur. « Ça va avec la voiture. »

 

Plutôt que de se détourner comme Louis aurait pensé qu'il le ferait, Harry avança son visage pour renforcer le contact. « On est toujours observés ? » demanda-t-il.

 

Louis hocha la tête, sa main retombant sur le levier de vitesse après avoir repéré une place de libre. « Ford noire, derrière nous. Elle me suit depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison. »

 

Alors qu'Harry inspira plutôt brusquement, lançant un regard dans le rétroviseur extérieur, il ne commenta pas sauf pour dire, « Donc, couleurs assorties, d'accord. Toujours un bonus. »

 

Louis lui en était reconnaissant, qu'Harry n'ait pas envie de perdre du temps à discuter des requins les encerclant. Au moment où ils mettraient un pied dans Rosso il y en aura certainement plus d'un, et c'était bien comme ça. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas sensé être autre chose qu'une sortie publique, un moyen de donner le coup d'envoi.

 

Que Louis et Harry s'amusent n'était pas une condition essentielle à leur plan.

 

« En effet. » Se garant dans l'emplacement libre, Louis fut satisfait de remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas y en avoir d'autre.. Laissons le paparazzo tourner en rond pendant quelques minutes, oui, bien. « Avoir un faux copain qui va avec ta voiture est la toute dernière mode, savais-tu ? »

 

Bien que le trajet ait été court, Louis fut étonné par l'absence de bruit après avoir éteint le moteur. Avant, il pouvait accuser le bourdonnement du moteur d'être responsable de la vibration qui parcourait de ses os, mais à présent il devait admettre que c'était son trac qui faisait trembler son corps, et Jésus, il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas le moins du monde.

 

Il garda sa respiration régulière, comme il avait appris à faire lorsqu'il attendait le coup de départ du sifflet dans un match important.

 

Ouvrir la porte semblait nécessiter un effort disproportionné, et Louis devrait payer attention à Harry, devrait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et était préparé à faire face à ce qui les attendait, mais rien que quitter la protection de l'habitacle employait toute la concentration de Louis. La chaleur estivale formait comme un mur de brique s'écrasant sur lui.

 

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Harry cambrer son dos une fois hors de la voiture. Peut-être que Louis aurait dû lui ouvrir la porte, mais en même temps, Harry n'est pas une fille. _Définitivement_ pas une fille.

 

Lorsqu'il rabaissa ses bras, son t-shirt retomba pour couvrir la bande de ventre plat qui avait brièvement été exposée. « Ça serait plus poli dans l'autre sens. » dit-il à lui « choisir la voiture pour aller avec ton copain. »

 

Il fallut un moment à Louis pour retracer le fil de leur conversation. Ah oui. Code couleur.

 

Contournant la Porsche, il rejoignit Harry sur le trottoir, lui jetant un petit sourire satisfait avant d'abaisser ses lunettes de soleil pour couvrir ses yeux. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude « Très bien alors. À partir de maintenant, je prendrai connaissance de tes plans vestimentaires avant de choisir une voiture. »

 

Harry lâcha un petit acquiescement absent, le suivant d'un pas léger, son pantalon collé à ses longues jambes comme s'il était peint dessus. Louis devait lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et c'était à la fois fois troublant et excitant. C'était _nouveau._  

 

Ils croisèrent un homme d'affaires et Louis essaya d'ignorer son regard plissé d'étonnement qui leur était destiné.

 

« Combien de voitures as-tu ? » demanda Harry après un court moment de silence, sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas franchement certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Euh, ouais. Étant étudiant, il utilisait probablement les transports en commun.

 

« Cinq. » Ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, était un peu cliché et certainement plus que ce dont une personne avait besoin. Peut-être que Louis pourrait furtivement récompenser Harry en lui prêtant une de ses voitures pour une durée temporaire ? Bien sûr, cela signifierait qu'il doive décider de laquelle de ses voitures il serait prêt à se séparer.

 

Ou il pourrait juste en acheter une autre.

 

« Cinq, » répéta lentement Harry, la voix traînante et Louis suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'adam lorsqu'il déglutit. Il voulait balayer ça d'un geste de la main et lui dire que ça n'était pas grand chose, mais il était distrait par la façon dont Harry mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ses pensées se réduisant à cette image de Harry dans des circonstances totalement différente, mordant sa lèvre et les yeux rivés sur lui.

 

Très bien. Il semblait que Louis ait besoin de faire juste un peu d'efforts plus pour rappeler à son corps ce qui était vrai.

 

Et ce qui ne l'était pas.

 

–

 

Louis devrait probablement poser la question – juste une fois de plus, juste pour être sûr – pour savoir si Harry voulait réellement faire ça. Une dernière chance de s'enfuir, de partir en courant, et tout ça.

 

Il ne posa pas la question.

 

Il fit un compromis, du moins avec sa propre conscience, en demandant à Rio de changer la table contre à la fenêtre qu'il avait exigé à l'origine pour une autre, cachée dans le fond, offrant un peu plus d'intimité. Cela empêchera peut-être les paparazzi d'obtenir une capture nette d'Harry pour l'instant. Peut-être. Probablement pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, Louis avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer les ressources de ces vautours.

 

Rio s'exécuta sans souci, discutant des succès de la saison en les guidant à leur nouvelle table et, sans donner l'impression d'être courant de la bombe amorcée et prête à exploser dans son restaurant, il s'appliqua à impliquer Harry dans la conversation sans que cela semble forcé. C'était la qualité d'un bon hôte, sûrement.

 

 

Leurs portions de crevettes d'amuse-bouche furent aussi plus généreuses qu'à l'habitude, cinq par personne au lieu des deux par personnes servies aux autres tables. En en plantant une avec sa fourchette, Louis l'agita face à Harry.

 

« Et ça ? C'est la façon qu'a Rio de montrer son amour. Avec de la nourriture. »

 

« Je savais que je l'aimerais bien. De la bonne nourriture, toujours un plus. » Harry semblait confortable dans ce cadre, un coude posé sur la table alors qu'il étudiait le plafond couvert de stucco et les photographies sur les murs, une faible lueur caressant sa peau émanant de la lampe en verre doré teinté au dessus de leur table. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, Louis aperçut un mouvement soudain, mais il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques clients se pressant vers la sortie pour une raison quelconque.

 

« Donc, tu es un de _ces_ mecs. » dit Louis avant de prendre une bouchée. La crevette était _délicieuse_ ; sans ail, une autre épice à la place, du thym ou quelque chose du genre. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était génial, et cinq crevettes ne seraient vraiment pas assez. Louis anticipait un combat à mort pour avoir plus que sa part.

 

Ha, Harry ne savait pas ce qui allait lui _tomber_ dessus.

 

« Un de ces mecs ? » levant les yeux alors qu'il examinait méticuleusement de sa première crevette, Harry arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

 

« Un de ces mecs qui peuvent manger ce qu'ils veulent, et toujours rester, » il indiqua le torse d'Harry « tout svelte et musclé. Je méprise les mecs comme toi, juste pour que tu sois au courant. Vous existez pour vous moquer de nous autres pauvres mortels. »

 

« Attends, quoi ? » Harry avait sincèrement l'air ébahi, les yeux écarquillés et très, très verts. «  _Tu_ doit faire attention à ce que tu manges ? Allez, _sérieux. »_

 

« Ça va du moment que je gagne ma vie à poursuivre une balle. » Louis espérait que son ravissement face au compliment indirect n'était pas visible. « Si ça n'était pas le cas, ? Et bien.. »

 

Harry rit de surprise, secouant la tête. « Je trouve ça franchement dur à croire. En plus, tu sembles être le genre de personne qui ne pourrait vivre sans faire de l'exercice régulièrement, donc, tu sais. Ça ne va probablement pas arriver. » Ses lèvres luisaient d'huile. Et ça ne dérangerait pas Louis de devoir se pencher par dessus la table pour la lécher. Puis ensuite courir après le goût de sa bouche, sucer sa langue.

 

_Arrête ça tout de suite._

 

Bien sûr, cela offrirait un super show à tous les autres clients qui n'arrêtaient pas de lancer à leur table des regards à couvert. Cela traverserait aussi la ligne de leur accord implicite, probablement.

 

Louis se servit de sa troisième crevette. « C'est quoi le bracelet ? » demanda-t-il, pointant le poignet d'Harry. « J'imagine que tu es allée au Leeds Festival ? »

 

« Ouais, » Harry mastiqua et avala avant de continuer. « J'y suis allé avec Jamie, après nos dix huit ans et c'était genre... » ses mains décrivirent un grand arc, les yeux heureux et pétillant, sa voix aussi lente qu'un dimanche matin paresseux. « Genre, comme être libres pour la première fois. C'était _génial_. »

 

 

Comme être libre.

 

Harry était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand un flash les surprit tous les deux, sa tête se redressa violemment, et merde, putain, comment Louis avait fait pour ne pas remarquer le mec approcher ? Il pensait avoir gardé ses yeux ouverts, mais apparemment pas.

 

Pendant une seconde, il se trouva à fixer directement l'objectif, son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge. Il s'orienta en avant en une tentative de bloquer Harry, au moins partiellement, sans même _p_ _enser_ à la futilité du geste, à quel point c'était un effort futile si Harry accompagnerait Louis à des évènements. Il se sentait totalement inutile, trop petit, trop imparfait. Harry était calme et figé, Louis voulait lui dire que ça allait aller, voulait lui dire de _fuir_  ; à la place, il demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que Rio arrive derrière le paparazzo, lui claquant l'épaule fortement pour le faire flancher.

 

Louis se détourna, tendit la main pour toucher le dos de celle d'Harry. Un calme murmure. « Hey. »

 

Clignant des yeux, Harry se concentra sur lui. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le choc s'estompe de son visage, et oui, Louis comprenait ; il avait pensé qu'il serait préparé à ce que ça arrive lui aussi, mais la réalité lui retournait aussi l'estomac. L'intérieur de sa bouche avait un goût de métal, comme un goût de peur.

 

« Hey, » répondit Harry, doucement et avec un retard remarquable. Aucun d'entre eux ne regardait le départ du paparazzo assisté par les serveurs.

 

Très bien, alors. C'était fait/.

 

Demain, leurs visages seront tapissés partout dans les pages des habituels journaux à scandales accompagné de quelques lignes de conneries sur la star du milieu de terrain Tomlinson profitant d'un déjeuner intime avec un « « « compagnon inconnu » » ». La fleur dans les cheveux d'Harry sera le sujet de toutes les conversations.

 

C'était fait.

 

Louis se força à sourire malgré le dégoût amer de son propre égoïsme. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de traîner quelqu'un d'autre dans ce bordel. « J'ai toujours voulu y aller. À Leeds. »

 

 

La couleur regagna lentement le visage d'Harry, faisant fuir la lueur verte maladive. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

 

Avec un soupir, Louis se rassit, embrochant une autre crevette. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait plus vraiment faim. « Quand j'ai eu l'âge pour y aller sans adulte, la mi-août signifiait soit un stage tardif de préparation ou le début de la nouvelle saison. C'plus de boulot que ce que la plupart des gens pense, le football. »

 

Harry sembla se secouer physiquement, comme quelqu'un faisant un cauchemar. « Je suis désolé. Je veux dire, pas par rapport, genre, que c'est du travail, mais que tu n'aies pas pu y aller. »

 

« J'espère bien. » lui dit Louis. Il lorgnait la dernière crevette qui lui revenait de droit, et alors que son ventre se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils reprenaient leur conversation, il la poussa vers le côté d'Harry. « Je suis un peu jaloux, pour être honnête. »

 

Le rire d'Harry surpassa facilement la douce musique de jazz qui passait en fond. Puis il sembla se reprendre, devenant brusquement silencieux, l'incrédulité marquant la courbe de sa bouche.

 

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, parce que, okay, il aimait plutôt bien le rire de Harry et ça ne le dérangerait pas de à l'entendre à nouveau, plusieurs de fois, mais … ça n'était vraiment pas drôle ?

 

« Rien, » Agitant la tête, lui termina la dernière crevette, puis ajouta, la voix plus douce « Juste.. Tu es t _oi_  . Comment peux tu être jaloux de qui que ce soit , de _moi_? »

 

Merde, mais il ne connaissait même pas la moitié de la vie de Louis. Et ce dernier n'était pas sur le point de détruire chaque préjugé que Harry avait sur lui, donc tout ce qu'il offrit fut un vague haussement d'épaules.

 

« Et bien , » dit Harry, après plusieurs secondes à s'observer sans rien dire, secondes qui semblaient trop longues et pourtant pas assez. « Si tu – Jamie et moi y retournons cette année. C'est, genre, une tradition, et Ed vient aussi. Donc. » Il prit de son verre d'eau, les longs doigts en encerclant le pied, le bracelet glissant le long de son poignet. Il baissa les yeux, une note nerveuse emplissant le ton de sa voix « C'est mi-août et si tu peux t'arranger, tu es le bienvenu avec nous. Genre, pour avoir ta propre expérience à planter la tente sous la pluie et patauger dans la boue, la bière bon marché, pousser à travers la foule pour avoir les meilleures places. Ce genre de choses. »

 

À la fin de sa description, toutes traces d'inconfort avaient disparu de sa voix, et merde, Louis adorerait ça, toute l'expérience de festival – les excursions jusqu'aux toilettes au milieu de la nuit et parler aux inconnus, puis se vautrer dans la tente un instant plus tard, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Harry. Rien que la /pensée/ permit à Louis de respirer plus librement.

 

« Ça semble génial. » il ne mentionna pas la pré-saison du camp d'entrainement qui était programmée à ce moment. C'était juste...

 

C'était agréable, de laisser trainer la possibilité un peu plus longtemps.

 

–

 

Du Leeds Festival ils enchaînèrent facilement sur les groupes et les artistes qu'ils avaient vus en live. Quand Louis mentionna avoir rencontré Robbie Williams, Harry oublia de mâcher, s'étouffant sur une bouchée de pâtes et Louis se moqua de lui, même s'il se leva pour donner des petites tapes dans son dos.

 

« T'es tellement un fanboy. » dit-il.

 

Harry pencha la tête en arrière avec un regard froid, les joues rouges et l'air absolument charmant. « « C'est faux, tu as rencontré _Robbie Willia_ _ms_ , et tu dis ça comme si c'était rien. Il est _génial_.»

 

Brièvement, bêtement, Louis voulait qu'Harry soit impressionné par _lui_ , pas par quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré. Heureusement pour tout le monde, le moment passa rapidement puis Louis lui raconté Harry qu'il avait bu un jus de fruit avec Robbie Williams, lui avoua à quel point l'homme est juste très drôle, et sur la façon dont ils en avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros mais n'étaient jamais vraiment restés en contact.

 

Pendant tout ça, ils s'efforcèrent d'ignorer la curiosité qu'ils éveillaient autour d'eux, leur conversation restait basse afin de ne pas fournir quelques informations particulières aux tables avoisinantes, au cas où ils se feraient interrogés par une horde de médias assoiffés plus tard.

 

Étonnement, ça n'était pas si difficile de les ignorer.

 

Ou peut-être que ça n'était pas surprenant, peut-être que la situation pouvait être comparée au problème que pose une tour aux fondations bancales qu'on ignore, à devenir plus sérieux chaque jour et chaque instant laissé sans surveillance : fermer les yeux sur son existence était plus simple que ça devrait.

 

Donc, oui, Il se pouvait que Louis entendent certains commentaires à la session d'entrainement de cet après midi, et que demain, le nom d'Harry sera étalé partout dans les journaux. Là, maintenant, Louis reléguait tout ça dans le fond de son esprit et apprécia son plat et la façon dont les lèvres d'Harry étaient teintée d'une nuance de rose plus foncé, colorées par la sauce à la betterave qui accompagnait son plat principal.

 

Quand Luis paya pour tous les deux, Harry fixa ses mains, mais se retint de protester.

Ha, il ferait mieux de s'y habituer. Louis profitait déjà assez de lui comme ça, lui offrir un déjeuner n'était /rien/ en comparaison.

 

 

Plutôt que de déposer Harry avec la Porsche, Louis l'accompagna à pieds jusqu'à son cours de l'après midi, le laissant en face du moderne bâtiment métallique. Ils attirèrent quelques coups d'oeil donc Louis tourna le dos aux regards curieux pour sur Harry à la place.

 

« Es-tu... Ça n'a pas été si terrible, hein ? »

 

Harry avait ses deux mains dans les poches, et sérieusement, son pantalon était si serré que c'était un miracle qu'il arrive a à faire passer _quoi que ce soit_ dedans. « Terrible ? » Son front se plissa, les coins de sa bouche pointant vers le bas. « Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? »

 

 

« Oh, tu sais. » Louis aspirait à un ton lointain et léger, mais il échoua, l'appréhension s'insinuant dans ses veines. « Les gens qui nous fixent en faisant semblant d'être plongés dans leurs propres conversations, un mec chauve plantant son appareil dans nos faces... »

 

« Je savais qu'il y aurait des gens à nous fixer, » dit Harry. « Ça ne me dérange _pas,_ okay ? »

 

Quelque chose dans sa posture et la lueur dans son regard suggéraient que ça le dérangeait, un peu, il mentait et Louis lui en était reconnaissant. « Merci. » dit il, touchant la taille d'Harry avant de laisser sa main retomber assez rapidement. Les frontières de tout ce qu'il devait faire ou non étaient totalement brouillées.

 

Au lieu de rejeter la gratitude de Louis, Harry sourit, penchant la tête. « Je t'en prie, okay ? Je devrais probablement... » il fit un geste vague vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

 

« Oui, bien sûr. » Louis se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. « Je ne vais pas te retarder. J'veux dire... Je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ? »

 

« Okay. » répéta Harry. Il cligna des yeux et lança un regard autour d'eux, puis offrit à Louis un doux sourire. « Bonne chance à l'entrainement. Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr. » Sans prévenir, il s'avança pour embrasser la joue de Louis, un frôlement sec de ses lèvres qui était déjà terminé au moment où Louis réalisait que ça se passait.

 

Puis Harry s'éclipsa alors que Louis resta immobile plusieurs secondes, son corps tout entier comme comprimé et trop petit pour lui. Inspirant profondément, il se força à se tourner et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa voiture. Il pensa entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, mais il ne s'embêta pas à vérifier si c'était quelqu'un voulant un autographe, s'il était la cible d'une insulte, ou uniquement l'opportunité d'une photo lucrative.

 

Le Terre tournait toujours.

 

–

 

L'entrainement fut un peu moins pire que celui de la veille.

 

Au moins, Louis n'avait pas l'impression de s'être tout juste extrait d'un trou et que chaque rayon du soleil le faisait prier pour une mort rapide et soudaine. De plus, la plupart de ses équipiers semblaient légèrement plus détendu aujourd'hui – peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eu une journée entière pour s'habituer à cette histoire, peut-être que c'était à cause de la déclaration de Louis hier dans les vestiaires sur son désintérêt profond envers leur physique, ou peut-être que c'était qu'ils croyaient /réellement/ en cette déclaration, avec les nouvelles de son déjeuner qui avaient envahi internet juste une heure après avoir déposé Harry, bien avant l'entrainement.

 

 

C'était aussi peut-être que Louis lui même était un peu plus à l'aise et par conséquence, cela détendait tout le monde. Quand Max lâcha un commentaire de mauvais goût comme quoi ces derniers jours, Louis semblait être intéressé par les hippies, il ne l'étrangla pas. Il en était plutôt fier, d'ailleurs.

 

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire « Je plaide coupable. Du moment qu'ils sont majeurs et s'appellent Harry, ouais. »

 

Greg, qui passait par là, plaça une main sur l'épaule de Louis. « Hey, amène le à notre dîner avec les sponsor, hein ? »

 

Quand Louis hocha la tête, Greg sourit et s'en alla. Donc, okay alors. Ça devenait déjà plus simple.

 

Ou peut-être que c'était un sursis de courte durée. Peut-être qui si Louis se sentait calme et apaisé c'était uniquement car il était dans le cœur de la tornade.

 

–

 

Ce fut mardi que la tempête se déchaîna.

 

Avant, ça n'avait été une rumeur ardente, un footballer connu aperçu dans une boîte gay et lâchant une déclaration ambigüe. Maintenant, par contre ? Maintenant, Le _Mirror_ imprimait une photo exclusive d'Harry embrassant la joue de Louis et ce que les journaux avaient écarté comme simple spéculation devenait soudainement un fait confirmé.

 

Liam passa le matin à faire les cent-pas dans le salon de Louis, gérant les demandes des médias et arrangeant une interview télévisée plus tard dans la soirée, un certain talk show qui était apparemment assez populaire chez les téléspectateurs. Peu importe. Louis s'en foutait, honnêtement. Si Liam pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, il le ferait, du moment qu'il est libre de se rouler en boule à la seconde où les caméras s'arrêteraient de tourner.

 

Sa maison lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un château fort assiégé et Louis retardait l'appel qu'il avait promis à Harry. Il devrait, il devrait vraiment l'appeler, mais.. il ne le fit pas. Il ne le fit toujours pas l'après midi. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait pas_ parler à Harry, c'était jute... Il s'attendait pleinement à entendre la note épaisse de reproche dans la voix d'Harry quand il le ferait. Et ça ne serait pas injustifié.

 

Si _Louis_ avait du mal à gérer l'attention des média, ça devait être un _enfer_ pour Harry.

 

Alors que les journaux ne fournissaient pas le nom entier d'Harry, les détails sur lui – étudiant en musique de vingt ans, actif dans le comité LGBTQ de l'Université de Manchester, populaire avec ses pairs – prouvaient qu'ils savaient précisément qui il était. Il devait être assailli de paparazzi.

 

Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne qui en était responsable.

 

Finalement, Liam menaça de supprimer son abonnement à Sky s'il ne l'appelait pas. Sky Sports diffusait les matchs du Real Madrid, donc la menace était comme un coup dans les parties intimes, vraiment. _Hautemen_ t injuste. Liam était un connard et Louis allait /tellement/ renoncer à leur amitié.

 

D'abord, cependant, il devait appeler Harry.

 

Okay.

 

Il pouvait le faire. C'était pas grand chose. La pensée d'apparaître dans un talk show avec des millions de téléspectateurs ne le déstabilisait pas ; il pouvait _totalement_ téléphoner à son faux petit-ami et s'excuser pour le bordel qu'il avait provoqué dans sa vie.

 

Après trois sonneries, Louis fut redirigé vers le répondeur. Il lança son portable sur le côté et appuya son front contre la surface froide de la porte de la terrasse, respirant précipitamment. Son souffle embuait le verre. « Tu vois, » dit-il a Liam, lui lançant un regard en coin. « Il ne veut _pas_ me parler. T'avais dit qu'il ne voudrait pas. _Je_ ne voudrais pas me parler non plus. »

 

Ça n'était pas /totalement vrai, cependant. Si Louis était dans la position d'Harry, il décrocherait le téléphone juste pour gueuler. Mais une fois de plus, Harry ne semblait pas du genre à gueuler.

 

Liam ouvrit la bouche juste au moment où le téléphone de Louis se mit à sonner. C'était probablement un ami préoccupé, Niall ou Stan. Soit ça, soit c'était la mère de Louis ou une de ses sœurs ; elles s'étaient mises à l'appeler à des intervalles réguliers comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne buvait pas jusqu'à perdre la raison, où ne faisait pas une liste des moyens pour se tuer. C'était un peu insultant, pour être honnête.

 

Il était devenu le nouveau poster de l'adolescent gay, okay. Ça ne faisait pas de lui putain de _suicidaire_.

 

Au moins, il avait réussi à les garder éloignées de cette folie étant donné que les filles étaient à l'école et trop jeunes pour voir les média alimenter cette frénésie de près. Aussi, il préférerait ne pas ajouter l'étiquette « fils à maman » à l'arsenal de celles pouvant être déjà employées contre lui.

 

Comme Louis ne bougeait pas pour décrocher le téléphone, Liam s'en empara, le délivrant des deux coussins entre lesquels il s'était inséré, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écran. « C'est Harry. »

 

L'estomac de Louis descendit jusqu'à ses genoux. Il traversa la pièce en une seconde, arrachant le téléphone pour voir que oui, c'était vraiment le numéro d'Harry qui s'affichait, donc au moins Harry n'était pas énervé au point de prétendre que Louis n'avait même jamais existé. Enfin, ça devrait être dur de faire semblant, avec les paparazzi qui lui hurlaient probablement le nom de Louis comme un nuée d'oiseaux excités. D'oiseaux assoiffés de sang. En mode Alfred Hitchcock.

 

Louis tourna le dos à Liam, fit glisser la baie vitrée de la terrasse et sortit avant d'accepter l'appel. Les planches de bois de la terrasse étaient froides et humides sous la plante nue de ses pieds. « Harry, salut. »

 

Et, sérieux ? Sa voix sonnait ainsi ? Réellement ? Cette _chose_ étranglée et aiguë ne pouvait pas provenir de lui.

 

« Hey, Lou. » Harry semblait fatigué, la voix rauque, mais – mais _s_ _urnom._ Il avait utilisé un surnom, pour la première fois, comme si toute cette folie pouvait l'avoir rapproché de Louis plutôt que de lui faire prendre peur. Louis avait peut-être envie de pleurer.

 

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc qui bordait le petit terrain d'entraînement qu'il avait installé dans son jardin, le corps à la fois lourd et étrangement léger, léger de soulagement. « Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

 

« Quoi ? Non. » il y avait du tumulte de l'autre côté de la ligne, les caquètements de plusieurs voix donc peut-être qu'Harry était en intercours plutôt que réfugié chez lui. La pensée était réconfortante. « Pourquoi je te détesterais ? »

 

Louis leva le nez vers le ciel gris délavé. Le gazouillis de l'oiseau dans un arbre à proximité offrait un contraste étonnant avec le bruit émanant du téléphone. « Comment tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « C'est affreux ? »

 

Ce n'était pas une réponse à la question d'Harry, mais d'une façon, ça l'était. Seigneur, comment était-ce devenu la vie de Louis ?

 

Harry ne répondit pas directement. Il entendit le son d'une porte qu'on refermait, le niveau sonore diminua. « C'est un peu dingue. » admit-il en riant un peu. Son rire retomba rapidement. « Genre, j'ai acquis une armée de gardes du corps apparemment, les gens se relaient pour m'accompagner à des endroits ? Et Jamie est – » il s'interrompit brusquement, sa voix trahissait son inconfort « Je veux dire, toute cette histoire est, c'est légèrement... »

 

 

Affreux, pensa Louis, Horrible, la pire chose au monde. Comment se tenir en haut d'un gratte-ciel avec tout le monde derrière tout chantant « saute, saute, saute. »

 

« Plus intense que ce que j'avais pensé. » finit Harry. Il ajouta rapidement. « Mais rien d'impossible à gérer. »

 

Fermant ses yeux, Louis s'affaissa encore plus, posant la tête contre le dossier du banc. La bordure s'enfonçait dans l'arrière de son cou. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

 

« Hey, » murmura Harry, la voix basse et légèrement étouffée, comme s'il essayait de bloquer le son de leur conversation. « Arrête de t'excuser. C'est pas – tu fais ça cette – cette chose merveilleuse/ , et je suis juste.. «  Sa voix tomba fut presque aussi basse qu'un chuchotement. « Si je peux aider de n'importe quelle/ façon que ce soit, je veux le faire. Vraiment. »

 

Cette chose merveilleuse ? Ha. Ouais, sûrement.

 

Rien de tout ça ne semblait même un minimum merveilleux.

 

Louis ferma ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il voient des points vifs danser dans l'espace noir qui remplissait sa vision. « Si tu as besoin de trouver un autre endroit pour éviter ton appart et tout ça, j'ai une chambre d'ami. »

 

« Ça va, pour l'instant. Mais merci. » Harry prit une longue, lente inspiration et Seigneur, il était juste – /Seigneur. Il était génial. « Ils ne sont pas autorisés à camper en face de mon appartement, hein ? »

 

« À proprement parler - » Louis voulait dire non, mais ne le pouvait. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'ils ne peux pas vraiment prendre des photos qui montrent où tu vis, mais c'est une voie publique, donc... Ils sont probablement autorisés à être là et à te suivre. Je pense. » Il garda ses yeux fermés. « Désolé. »

 

Cette fois ci, Harry ne rejeta pas l'excuse, et cette réalisation tordit la poitrine de de Louis comme un serpent sombre et hideux.

 

Harry prit son temps pour répondre, chaque seconde s'étirant en une minute. « Et bien, » dit-il finalement, lentement, comme s'il manquait de mots. « J'imagine... Je veux dire, ils essayent juste de vivre. »

 

Louis ouvrit subitement les yeux, fixant les lourds nuages au dessus de lui. « Est-ce que tu viens honnêtement de les défendre ? T'as bu ? »

 

Si Harry expulsa une respiration amusée il ne nia pas. Après un long instant, Louis secoua la tête et se mit sur ses pieds, s'approchant lentement d'un des buts. Un ballon de foot tristement dégonflé reposait à côté.

 

« Écoute, » dit Louis. Il tapa la balle de ses orteils, juste légèrement. « Liam m'a organisé ce talk show ce soir. Si tu veux, je peux toujours annuler le truc pour toi. Leur dire que ça n'était pas un rendez-vous, vraiment, juste toi agissant en ami présent et supportif. Que tu m'as donné des conseils, étant donné que tu es familier à la situation et – je pourrais te faire sortir de tout ça. »

 

Encore une fois, il y eu un silence étendu du côté d'Harry. Quand il parla à nouveau, il semblait incertain. « Est-ce que tu _v_ _eux_ que je fasse marche arrière ? »

 

Baissant la tête, Louis frappa une nouvelle fois dans la balle, plus fort, et l'observa rouler sur une courte distance avant de s'affaisser à nouveau. La pelouse mouillée semblait drue sous ses pieds, et merde, non il ne voulait _pas_ faire ça tout seul. Il était égoïste, tellement putain d'égoïste, mais à Rosso, cela avait été un tel soulagement de ne pas avoir à supporter les regards insistants tout seul, d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour partager l'expérience, pour le distraire de ce poids nerveux. Eux contre le monde.

 

Il souhaiterait être une personne plus forte.

 

« Non, » admit-il. Le mot avec un goût d'acide.  « Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de faire ça tout seul. »

 

« Okay, » un sourire réchauffa le ton d'Harry. « Et bien je ne vais nulle part. Vas-y, okay ? Genre, tu peux dire mon nom, aussi, si tu veux. C'est pas comme si les paparazzi ne le connaissaient pas à présent. »

 

Louis s'assit où il se tenait. « Harry. Es-tu vraiment certain ? »

 

« Je le suis. » Pas d'hésitation.

 

« Vraiment ? Vraiment vraiment ? »

 

Harry soupira, mais un sourire transperçait toujours sa réponse. « Si tu me le demandes encore une fois, je... verserai de l'eau froide sur toi, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. »

 

Tombant sur le dos, Louis sentit l'herbe humidifier son t-shirt et l'odeur de terre humide l'enveloppe. Il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis que Liam l'avait réveillé ce matin, un sourire étirait les coins de sa bouche.

 

« Me verser de l'eau dessus ? » répéta-t-il « Est-ce _vraiment_ la pire chose que tu as trouvée ? C'est pathétique Harold. Je pense avoir _beaucoup_ à t'apprendre. »

 

« Va te faire foutre. » grommela Harry. Puis il se racla la gorge. « Je veux dire – c'est pas ce que je -- »

 

« Si, » l 'interrompit Louis, et maintenant il souriait, _souriai_ t sincèrement, ses poumons se gonflèrent lors d'une profonde respiration « c'est _tellement_ ce que tu voulais dire. »

 

« Non ? » Son ton transformait sa réponse en une question, c'était ridiculement attachant et fit Louis rire doucement.

 

« Et je répète : si. » Il marqua une pause. « Impertinent ? J'aime bien ça, continue comme ça. »

 

« T'es bizarre. » dit Harry. Ça sonnait comme un compliment

 

 

–

 

 

« Harry, c'est ça ? » Thomas – ' _mais appelle moi Ton, Tommo_ _' –_ s'avança, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Il était aussi concentré qu'un requin humant du sang dans de l'eau. « Un prénom simple pour un secret qui a ébranlé le monde du football anglais. » Son sourire dévoilait des dents blanches.

 

Louis le lui retourna, tout aussi radieux « Ça n'est plus un secret, j'imagine. » Il arqua un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu la chance de lire les journaux ce matin. »

 

« Hmm, oui. » Tom hocha la tête, son ton amical semblait déplacé avec l'éclat dans ses yeux, les projecteurs se reflétant dans ses iris. « Vous dites avoir été ensemble depuis environ un an à présent ? Ça semble être un engagement sérieux. »

 

S'adossant dans le sofa trop large pour une personne, Louis croisa ses jambes aux niveau des chevilles. Il garda son ton mesuré et son sourire tranchant. « Vous dites ça comme si le fait que je sois engagé dans quelque chose de sérieux était une surprise. »

 

Les lumières de la scène étaient trop chaudes, le faisaient transpirer sous ses couches de maquillage, et quelque part, Harry regardait la diffusion en direct de cette scène, avec Zayn et ses deux amis qui étaient au courant. La mère de Louis et Charlotte regardaient avec ses sœurs plus jeunes Liam était en coulisse et Niall et Stan regardaient aussi. Juste... _tout le monde_ que Louis connaissait regardait.

 

« Non, j'imagine que ça ne devrait pas être une surprise, » dit Tom, « J'imagine que vous ne risqueriez pas votre carrière pour personne. »

 

« Je suis plutôt optimiste, et avec Robbie Rogers qui a déjà donné l'exemple aux États--- »

 

« Pas sûr que vous voulez réellement utiliser les US en exemple, quand on en vient au football. » lança Tom, clairement amusé par lui même. « Ils appellent ça _soccer_ après tout. »

 

Louis sourit en même temps que les éclats de rire provenant du public. « Peut-être que vous avez un raison. Mais vous savez que Rogers a quitté Leeds et est maintenant joueur de l'équipe américaine ? Si _ils_ peuvent avoir un footballer ouvertement gay, j'aurais honte de l'Angleterre si ça n'était pas le cas. »

 

« Une honte, en effet. » C'était dur de dire si Tom le pensait ou non. « Donc, diriez que ça change des choses ? Quand vous partirez en voyage avec l'équipe nationale, par exemple, est-ce que votre Harry viendra avec vous , joindre les rangs de la WAG (wives and girlfriends).

 

« Et bien, je suppose que oui. » Louis réprima l'envie folle de se passer une main sur le front, pour vérifier si c'était visible qu'il transpirait. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'attirer l'attention sur ça. « D'ailleurs, les médias auront peut-être envie de trouver une meilleure abréviation que WAGs. Harry n'est ni une femme, ni une copine, je pense que c'est plutôt évident. À moins que vous ayez fumé quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû. »

 

La remarque n'était pas particulièrement drôle, mais il récolta quelques rires du public. Facile de les satisfaire, apparemment.

 

« Et pourquoi pas WAPs ? » ajouta Louis.

 

« Femmes et partenaires ? » Tom leva un sourcil éloquent et Louis serait prêt à parier qu'il les épilait et les maquillait, et pourtant le démentirait si jamais quelqu'un osait lui demander. C'était plutôt étonnant que cet homme soit apparemment la star montante d'ITV. Cela prouvait juste que les goûts de comptait pas. Dans l'opinion de Louis, Tom était aussi charmant qu'un agent d'assurance en soirée.

 

« Oui, » dit Louis, « à ne pas confondre avec WASPs, par contre » (white Anglo-Saxon protestants)

 

La blague tomba à l'eau, peut-être parce que les références culturelles n'arrachaient jamais un rire des fans de football, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'était juste pas très bonne. Louis /essayait/ de fonctionner correctement malgré la sensation de frissons qui enserrait ses muscles depuis qu'il était entré dans le studio sur une tournée d'applaudissements, mélangée avec quelques sifflements et quelques rares huées. Il s'était assuré de récompenser leurs instigateurs par un salut de la main sarcastique.

 

C'est pas comme si ils s'en soucieraient. Les cons restent des cons, et c'est tout.

 

« Certainement pas, » acquiesça Tom et quelque chose dans son ton provoqua une sensation désagréable dans le ventre de Louis. Et cela s'intensifia quand Tom se pencha en avant et lança un sourire animal à Louis, les mains agrippées à son bureau en mahogany poli. « Donc, Tommo. Juste entre nous, allé – qui top, qui bottom ? »

 

Quoi – Non, _quoi_?

 

Le bruit des mouvement de caméra sonnait trop fort dans les oreilles de Louis, et merde, _putain_ , merde, mais c'était stupide, vraiment _putain_ de stupide de sa part de venir dans un talk show en connaissant uniquement le nom du présentateur. Il aurait dû faire quelques recherches, établir une stratégie au lieu de naviguer totalement à l'aveugle. Stupide, _seigneur_. Juste, et bien, avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment il n'y avait pas trop pensé.

 

Il se força à adopter une respiration au rythme léger et régulier et ignora le public. Les visages pâles se brouillait en en une masse anonyme aux limites de son champ de vision. Liam, sur le côté, semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un et cela fit Louis se sentir un tout petit peu mieux.

 

 

« J'ose _espérer_ , » dit-il, prononçant chaque mot prudemment, que vous réalisez que mes petites sœurs ont été spécialement autorisées à rester debout pour ça. Les jumelles ont /neuf ans/. » Avant que Tom ait le temps de placer un mot, Louis s'avança, les deux coudes sur ses cuisses, et il ne s'embêta pas à cacher le dégoût dans sa voix. « Maintenant, okay. Félicitations, tout le monde parlera de vous demain. _Bien_ pour toi mec. Mais tu devrais _vraiment_ te réjouir que l'entraîneur m'ait fait suivre des cours de gestion de la colère après mon carton rouge, celui contre Milan l'année dernière. Vraiment. Sinon.. »

 

Il inspira par le nez et essaya de ne pas penser à toutes les personnes qui le regardaient, essaya de ne pas penser à _Harry_ l'observant. La lumière des projecteurs étaient presque aveuglante. « Si non, il aurait été probablement qu'il vous manque quelques dents. J'espère que ça valait le risque. »

 

Alors que la posture des mains de Tom semblait plutôt assurée, son pouce sursautait sur le bureau. « Et bien, Tommo. Tu ne peux m'en vouloir pour répéter la question qui fait le tour des pubs de tout le Royaume Uni. »

 

« Mais si, je pense que je _peux_ , » Louis se redressa et tira ses épaules en arrière, soutenant son regard ; « Toutes les questions intéressent le plus grand nombre ne doivent pas être posées. Je suis certain qu'il y a certain de vos fans qui aimeraient en savoir plus sur _ta_ vie sexuelle, mais est ce /je demande ? » Il lança un regard à l'anneau sur la main gauche de Tom, la bague dorée scintillant sous les lumières vives. « Genre, tu sais, es tu plus du genre sexe vanille ? Positions préférées ? Est-ce que ta femme le fait toujours pour toi ? »

 

Peu importe, Louis pouvait aussi être un connard. Et puis merde.

 

À sa surprise, Tom sembla en fait plus pensif qu'offensé. Un bref moment de silence suivit les mots de Louis, les chuchotements du public semblaient amplifiés, se joignant au bas bourdonnement de tension qui traversait son corps.

 

« Vous marquez un point », annonça Tom étonnement. « Ce que vous faites en privé ne concerne pas tout le monde uniquement parce que vous êtes gay. »

 

C'était peut-être de la comédie, mais même si c'était le cas, c'était déjà un effort acceptable. Louis autorisa son sourire à s'adoucir. « Précisément, merci. »

 

Okay. Donc peut-être.. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire.

 

–

 

 

Ils se pressèrent dans un couloir sous terrain qui reliait différents studios. Liam continuait de grommeler des excuses durant la plupart du trajet, jusqu'à ce que Louis plaqua une main sur sa bouche, le faisant pivoter pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

 

« Tais toi, okay ? » Il fit retomber sa main. « Je _sais_ que tu ne savais pas qu'il allait me demander ça. Je sais. Ça va. »

 

« Je ne savais _vraiment_ pas. » dit Liam, pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois. « J'en avais aucune idée. J'avais vus quelques de ces émissions précédentes, et j'avais pensé que ça irait. »

 

Louis continua à marcher. « Ca a/ été. Je pense. Peut-être qu'il fallait que ça arrive, tu sais ? »

 

« Peut-être. » Le ton de sa voix était toujours désolé, et si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient en ce moment, Louis s'en servirait totalement. Forcer Liam à aller lui faire des courses ou un truc du genre, s'occuper de sa paperasse.

 

En y pensant, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Louis ne puisse faire ça de toute manière. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, après tout.

 

Ils glissèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait, une Mercedes noire fournie par le club. Louis ne se servait presque jamais du service de chauffeurs, mais dans ce cas, cela serait peut-être logique d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour les éloigner de la scène du crime, si on pouvait dire ça, pendant qu'ils se mettaient au courant de la réaction du monde.

 

Très bien, de la réaction _anglaise_. Louis n'était pas assez vaniteux pour considérer être assez important pour que son apparence dans un certain talk show attirerait l'intérêt général. Merci /seigneur.

 

Liam sortit son iPad dès qu'ils furent installés, la voiture s'insérant dans la circulation, et franchement, Louis était heureux de devoir déléguer le débriefing des médias à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela prendrait peut-être quelques semaines avant que Louis soit capable de feuilleter la presse sans grimacer en avance à chaque page qu'il ouvrait, s'attendant à voir son nom trainé dans la boue.

 

Il devrait apprendre à s'en foutre.

 

Pour l'instant, il préféra déverrouiller son téléphone et faire défiler ses sms. Il y en avait un de sa mère - 'Je t'aime bébé !'  – et un de Charlotte qui lui assurait que ses autres sœurs n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'elles étaient trop jeunes pour entendre. Il y avait aussi, étonnement, un message de Robbie Williams qui disait. 'Très courageux mec. Félicitations. '

 

Louis cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes avant de secouer sa tête un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage, se disant qu'il en parlerait à Harry. Il trouvera probablement ça génial.

 

S'il voulait toujours continuer cette mascarade, après tout ça.

 

Il n'y avait pas de message de Harry. Ni de Zayn, ça ne faisait que dix minutes que le générique de fin avait défilé, donc ça ne devrait _r_ _ien_ représenter, mais.. Mais.

 

Donnant un coup de coude à Liam, Louis abaissa la voix. « T'as eu des nouvelles de Zayn ? »

 

« Plusieurs fois pendant l'émission, ouais. » Liam lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« Il la regardait avec Harry, hein ? » La tentative de Louis de masquer l'appréhension dans sa voix tomba à plat,il en eut la preuve par le sourire indulgent de Liam, sa petite pression sur son épaule.

 

« Lou, sérieux. C'est _Harry_. Il est –» Il lança un regard au conducteur, et Liam s'interrompit. « Tu _sa_ _is_ qu'il ne te jetterais pas parce qu'un trou du cul a posé une question intrusive. Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux. »

 

Haha. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer.

 

Louis était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone vibra en recevant un message d'Harry, l'annonce du sms arriva trop rapidement pour qu'il le comprenne. Dans sa hâte Louis manqua de faire tomber son téléphone en ouvrant le message.

 

' Tu as été fantastique. Si fier de t'appeler mon petit-ami.:) '

 

« J'te l'avais dit. » dit Liam dans l'oreille de Louis, fier de lui, et Louis cacha son téléphone loin de lui en plissant des yeux.

 

« C'était privé. »

 

Sauf que, bien sûr, ça ne l'était pas ; Harry avait formulé ça d'une façon qui n'attirerait pas l'attention si leurs téléphones étaient piratés. Mais même ; le sentiment derrière avait été sincère, et Louis trouva que le soutien était suffisant pour que sa poitrine semble un peu plus large, son souffle lui venant plus facilement.

 

Il _pouvait_ le faire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @aflashdelirium


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, bonne lecture :)

En y réfléchissant, ça paraissait étrange que leur histoire ne soit rien d'autre qu'un coup médiatique pour qu'ils soient aperçus et que pourtant Harry s'éclipse de leur deuxième rendez vous par la porte arrière du restaurant pour rejoindre la voiture de Louis sans paparazzi à ses trousses.

 

En creusant un peu, cependant, cela semblait logique. Parfaitement logique, même. Si ils étaient vraiment en couple, ils essaieraient de passer du temps loin des projecteurs, et les photos floues prises par une personne quelconque dans la rue étaient bien plus crédibles qu'une image en haute qualité capturée par un paparazzo, bref.

 

Quand Louis fit part à Harry de cette réflexion, ce dernier eut l'air amusé. Il était avachi sur le siège passager, l'air bien plus détendu que la première fois qu'il était monté dans la voiture de Louis. « Tu réalises que les gens ne s'attendent pas à ce que notre relation soit fausse, hein ? Ils ne cherchent pas d'indices. »

 

« Peut-être que non, » rétorqua Louis, « mais je veux seulement dire qu'on ne devrait pas leur donner de raisons de commencer à chercher. C'est une attaque préventive, tu vois ? »

 

En vérité, ça n'était pas la seule raison. C'était ça en partie, oui, mais c'était surtout que Louis était fatigué de fixer les objectifs d'appareils, et était absolument certain que c'était aussi le cas d'Harry. Il avait espéré que le talkshow de la nuit passée aurait servi à satisfaire la vague de curiosité, mais la matinée lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu tort ; il avait failli manquer l'entrainement parce que le stade était pris d'assaut par les médias y ayant établi un siège et enregistraient la voix de quiconque qui s'arrêterait assez longtemps pour lâcher quelques mots dans un micro.

 

Louis avait fait de son mieux pour rester loin de tout ça. Il avait même éteint la radio quand ce fut l'heure des informations. C'était un peu prétentieux de sa part, mais peu importe.

 

« Une attaque préventive, » répéta Harry. « On dirait que tu parles d'une opération militaire. »

 

Louis sourit, tournant dans le parking qui bordait Piccadilly. Fidèle à la mission d'aujourd'hui qui consistait à rester anonymes, il avait choisi la Range Rover noire pour le voyage ; ça ne devrait pas attirer l'attention parmi d'autres voitures.

 

« Oh, et bien, » ses yeux eurent besoin de s'ajuster à l'obscurité du bâtiment un instant. « Greg avait l'habitude de passer This Is War pendant un moment avant les matchs. Ça a dû déteindre sur moi. »

 

« 30 Second to Mars ? Mais c'est en réalité une chanson contre la guerre. » dit Harry, décidé. Etudiant en musique, ah. « Tu sais comment ils l'introduisent pendant leurs concert ? Ils sont tous genre, » il s'avança, agitant sa main . « 'C'est une chanson sur la paix, elle s'appelle This Is War', je les adore. »

 

« Tu as déjà été à un de leur concert ? » demanda Louis. Il ne partait pas à la pêche aux information, nope, n'était absolument pas en train de chercher de l'inspiration pour remercier Harry de tout ce qu'il faisait. Pas du tout.

 

C'était juste... merde. Alors qu'Harry refusait de se plaindre, d'après les retours qu'il avait de Zayn, il était clair qu'il pouvait à peine trouver une seconde de calme pour reprendre son souffle et Louis ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Harry n'était pas déjà en train de courir, courir aussi vite et loin que possible.

 

Il méritait du répit.

 

Il méritait bien plus que du répit, mais pour l'instant, Louis se contenterait de l'amener faire du shopping. Selon Liam, Harry aimait ça, pouvait passer des heures à déambuler dans divers boutiques, des friperies aux des magasins de musique, sans but spécial, juste ce qui attirait son attention. .

 

Toujours selon Liam, Harry appréciait le shopping bien plus que son compte en banque, et ça, ça c'était un domaine ou Louis pourrait être utile. Peut-être qu'Harry le laisserait même payer sans rien dire.

 

Bon ok, c'était franchement mal parti.

 

Sauf si...

 

Hmm. Sauf si Louis tournait le fait qu'ils étaient en public à son avantage.

 

« Pas encore, » dit Harry, et attendez, quoi ? Oh, oui, le concert. « J'ai prévu de regarder les prix pour leur prochaine date à Manchester mais, ouais. » Il marqua une pause, lançant un regard tranchant vers Louis. « Ne me dis pas que tu penses m'inviter, hein ? »

 

Louis sentit ses lèvres sursauter et se concentra plus que nécessaire pour garer la Range Rover dans une place entre un van et une Golf orange. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

 

« Zayn dit que tu lui as demandé le genre de choses dont j'aurais envie. » Harry secoua la tête, enlevant ses pieds du tableau de bord pour s'asseoir correctement. « Sérieusement, Louis. Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que ce soit. »

 

Éteignant le moteur, Louis se tourna pour le regarder. « J'en ai envie. »

 

« Je n'accepterai pas. » lui dit Harry, têtu, et merde Louis trouvait ça à la fois irritant et un petit peu magnifique. « On a un marché Louis. Tu ne peux pas juste venir et changer les règles comme … comme une diva pourrie gâtée. »

 

Louis éleva ses deux sourcils et patienta une seconde, laissant les paroles d'Harry s'installer, avant de grommeler. « Super, merci. »

 

« Je ne disais pas ça comme ça. » Harry sembla choqué, son ton d'un coup désolé alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher l'épaule de Louis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et tristes, et merde, est-ce que c'était possible de réussir à rester énervé contre lui ?

 

Et Louis n'était même pas énervé. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Harry prenait ça tellement à cœur qu'il en viendrait à se disputer avec lui.

 

« Je veux juste-- » Harry laissa tomber sa main, la chaleur de sa paume demeurant quelques secondes contre la peau de Louis. « Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes l'impression de me devoir quelque chose. »

 

« Mais c'est ce que je ressens. » Ca n'était même pas la peine d'en débattre.

 

« Tu ne me _dois_ rien. » insista Harry.

 

Avec un soupir, Louis secoua la tête. « Pouvons-nous nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ça ? »

 

Pendant un moment, Harry semblait sur le point de continuer la discussion, son menton relevé et son regard concentré sur Louis. Puis il eut l'air de faire marche arrière, presque physiquement, et Louis ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Harry était d'accord pour en rester là, ou s'il y avait toujours une trace d'admiration de fan, l'émerveillement qui s'était ressenti dans sa voix quand il avait mentionné avoir regardé le dernier match de Louis avec l'équipe nationale.

 

C'était stupide, peut-être, mais Louis ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Harry l'apprécie uniquement pour ses talents sur le terrain. Il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, et il n'était même pas le _type_ d'Harry, mais...

 

Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

 

-

 

« Café ou thé ? »

 

 

Louis étudia la question. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il était toujours sous contrat avec Yorkshire Tea, donc la réponse officielle aurait dû aller de soi. Harry obtint plus que la réponse officielle, bien sûr.

 

« Tu sais, six mois plus tôt, j'aurais dit thé. Et bien sûr, je le dirai encore encore, contrat et tout ça. Mais. » Louis tapota les lunettes placées sur le nez d'Harry, une paire d'un jaune affreux. Le jaune était _so_ 2012\. Louis avait de son côté décidé d'essayer une paire rouge vif. C'était définitivement sa couleur. « Depuis qu'on a eu notre session hivernale d'entrainement en Sicile... Bon sang, leur cappuccino était bon. Il se pourrait que ça m'ait tiré vers le côté obscur. »

 

Les lunettes donnaient une teinte orange aux yeux de Harry. «Tu as un contrat qui stipule que tu dois dire que tu préférerais du thé ? »

 

« Yorshire Tea, spécifiquement. Bien sûr. Ça paye bien. » Louis haussa les épaules et retira sa paire de lunettes, pour en passer une autre. Il remarqua le vendeur à la figure boutonneuse qui leur payait plus d'attention que d'habitude, mais le garçon ne pouvait les entendre, donc ça ne le préoccupait pas trop. « Tout le monde le fait. »

 

« Donc sans ce contrat publicitaire, étant donné que Manchester United est connu pour, genre, payer ses joueurs vedettes avec des sommes _dérisoire_ s » les yeux d'Harry étaient plissés d'amusement, son ton léger. « tu serais dans la rue, mendiant de l'argent pour pouvoir te payer ta prochaine bouteille de bière. »

 

Louis voulait vraiment toucher le creu entre la clavicule d'Harry. Il pourrait probablement le faire, faire comme si cela faisait parti de leur mensonge. À la place, il pencha la tête pour observer Harry par dessus ses lunettes.

 

« Je suis _scandalisé_ que tu puisses penser ça de moi, Harold. » _Harold_? Oh et puis, c'était probablement le véritable nom de Harry. Ça n'était pas comme s'l lui donnait un surnom, et même si c'était le cas, ça n'était pas un problème. Probablement. « Je te ferais savoir que je suis un mec du genre classe. Je suis presque sûr que je prendrais du schnapps. »

 

Le rire d'Harry virevoletait comme de la fumée.

 

« Pourquoi la guitare ? » demanda Louis en se détournant.

 

« Guitare et voix, en fait. Ça semblait juste être l'instrument le plus simple pour accompagner mon chant, et pour les feux de camp. Facilement transportable. » Harry semblait rêveur, comme s'il y conservait des souvenirs précieux liés à ces feux de camps et Louis se demanda à quel âge Harry avait perdu sa virginité, si il avait traversé cette phase de confusion durant laquelle il avait conclu avec des filles et que ça n'avait jamais semblé correct. Dans tous les cas, quelque chose derrière la façon dont il se tenait, totalement à l'aise avec son corps, suggérait qu'il avait été un petit con charmeur même tout jeune.

 

Et étant donné que la perte de virginité n'était pas le genre de question qui aurait sa place dans leur échange, Louis continua. « Donc c'est seulement une raison pragmatique ? Pas de grand amour entre toi et cet instrument à six cordes ? »

 

« Non,» Harry semblait sincèrement agacé par la suggestion. « Non, j'adore la guitare ! Dès que j'ai commencé à apprendre, j'ai vraiment commencé à, genre, apprécier la forme et le poids, et... » Il passa une main dans ses boucles, se tournant vers Louis. « Ça m'aide à ne pas perdre pied ? Quand je suis sur scène, tu sais, comme quelque chose auquel je peux m'accrocher. »

 

« Tu te produis en live ? » demanda Louis, un peu trop rapidement. Rien que, la pensée d'Harry sur scène, intense, les longs doigts agrippant un micro – Merde, là il comprenait,  _voilà_ une image à laquelle se raccrocher.

 

Louis se demanda si il devrait se sentir coupable du fait que son faux petit ami lui plaise un peu, beaucoup. Probablement pas, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'Harry soit au courant, ou cela rendrait gênants les petits gestes qui venaient de paire avec leur situation.

 

« Parfois, » dit Harry. « ouais. » et Louis eut besoin d'un moment pour se souvenir de ce dont ils parlaient. Harry, sur scène avec une guitare et sa profonde, voix rauque, oui. « Juste, genre, des trucs du style cafés ou scènes ouvertes. C'est pas grand chose. »

 

Pas grand chose, haha. Avec chance, ça ne sera pas grand chose non plus que Louis se caressera avec ces images qui étaient à présent gravées dans son esprit.

 

Il tira sur son tshirt, son col semblait un peu trop serré tout d'un coup, Louis essaya de se raisonner. Maintenant qu'il avait le droit de regarder les garçons, c'était _logique_ qu'il réagisse ainsi ; Harry était à la fois sympa et terriblement attirant, de plus le fait qu'ils soient en rendez vous ne décourageait pas franchement la sensation d'envie qui désorientait Louis quand il était avec lui.

 

Génial, donc Louis réussissait fantastiquement bien à convaincre non seulement le public qu'Harry était son copain, mais son propre corps était aussi totalement embarqué dans cette idée. Il prenait la parfaite direction vers la catastrophe.

 

« Tiens moi au courant, la prochaine fois, que je puisse venir te voir. » Louis était presque certain que son sourire parut naturel. Il observa le visage d'Harry, la façon dont sa stupide bouche rouge se courba si facilement en réponse aux mots de Louis. « T'as déjà eu envie de devenir célèbre ? »

 

« Peut-être, j'imagine. » Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'arrêta devant la devanture du magasin en les fixant et Harry lui fit un salut de la main, un petit sourire satisfait s'installa sur son visage lorsque l'homme s'en rendit compte et continua sa route l'air presque coupable. Pivotant, Harry enfonça un chapeau de fermier sur sa tête. « Genre, » continua-t-il « je pense que tout musicien veut devenir célèbre, un peu ? Et ceux qui disent que non mentent probablement. Il faut une certaine dose de.... narcissisme, pour monter sur un scène et vouloir que les gens t 'écoutent. »

 

« Tu n'es pas narcissique. » lui dit Louis, et il le pensait. Bien qu'Harry semblait à l'aise avec lui même, il n'y avait aucune prétention, aucun air d'arrogance. « Personne ne peut porter un chapeau aussi atroce que celui-là » Louis tendit le bras pour tirer sur le couvre chef,  « et être trop investi dans son apparence. »

 

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « T'es en train de dire que j'ai l'air atroce ? »

 

« Tu as l'air absolument ridicule. » Louis pencha la tête, évaluant l'effet général que rendaient les boucles s'échappant de la paille entrelacée. Il était presque certain que le chapeau était fait pour une femme. « Tu veux que je te l'achète ? Ça me dérangerait pas. »

 

« Non pitié. » dit Harry, mais son ton semblait distrait, comme quelqu'un qui rabâchait cela pour une énième fois, juste parce qu'il le devait. Louis analysa cela comme le signe que sa défense s'affaiblissait.

 

De plus, uh. ils étaient assez proches pour que Louis compte chaque cil d'Harry. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait faire un pas en arrière.

 

Il lui fallut une seconde pour rassembler la volonté, puis il le fit.

 

« Si tu ne jouais pas au foot, » demanda Harry, sa voix pensive, comme si cela était _important_ , « qu'est ce que tu ferais, tu penses ? »

 

Quand Louis le contourna, il fut frappé par une vague d'aftershave, quelque chose de subtile et épicé. « Question piège, » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'imagine qu'au moment où les autres commençaient à établir des plans pour leur vie future, j'étais déjà dans le centre de formation, donc... »

 

« Tu n'as jamais eu de plan B ? »

 

« Pas vraiment, » Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, Louis remarqua qu'Harry avait reposé le chapeau à sa place initiale. Ça n'était vraiment pas un beau chapeau, le genre qui n'irait à personne, mais... Louis avait quand même un peu envie de l'acheter à Harry. « Les plans B sont surestimés. »

 

Avec un rapide au revoir au jeune derrière le comptoir, ils retournèrent dans la rue. Après le magasin climatisé, la chaleur était suffocante, les enveloppant comme une lourde couverture de laine.

 

« Donc que feras-tu dans, genre... » Harry marchait près de lui, son coude frôlant le flanc de Louis. « Quand tu auras genre quarante ans ? »

 

Depuis un café de l'autre côté de la route, quelqu'un prit une photo de lui.  Prise avec un iPhone, et à cette  distance elle était destinée à sortir floue et hautement authentique, parfait pour faire circuler l'histoire de Louis Tomlinson passant des moments privilégiés avec son copain.  P arfait, oui.

 

Pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression qu'on envahissait son intimité.

 

Louis se tourna vers Harry, dos au magasin. « Et bien, je serai sans aucun doute le plus vieux joueur de foot dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre. »

 

« Sans aucun doute. » Harry acquiesça et sourit, et Louis l'imita, laissant le moment durer quelques secondes avant qu'il ne devienne trop sérieux.

 

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Naviguer autour du monde, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

 

« Tu sais conduire un bateau ? » Harry défit le troisième bouton de sa chemise noire et le regard de Louis fut attiré par le mouvement. Il évita la collision avec un homme d'environ leur âge, se décalant à la dernière seconde, et le gars grommela quelque chose incluant 'pauvres mecs' et 'regarde où tu vas, connard.' 

 

Ça aurait pu être totalement anodin, juste un idiot de mauvaise humeur parmi les nombreux qui marchaient dans les rues de Manchester.

 

Ça aurait pu. Mais ça ne l'était probablement pas.

 

Louis se redressa et colla sa main contre celle d'Harry, lui posant comme une question silencieuse et Harry entrelaça leurs doigts en réponse. Leurs mains étaient un peu moites à cause de la chaleur, mais... C'était agréable. Rassurant.

 

La main d'Harry était vraiment grande. Louis aimait ça.

 

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende et il employa un ton normal avant que celui-ci ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit. « Ouais, Niall et moi avons passé notre permis bateau il y a quelques années, en Australie. »

 

« Oh, wow. Vraiment ? » La lueur dans les yeux de Harry était éclatante, le soleil faisant ressortir des petites pépites dorées de ses iris. « C'est _génial_. C'est, genre... J'ai toujours pensé que ça c'était quelque chose qui devait te faire sentir vraiment libre, comme si le monde était le tien. »

 

Il y avait pas mal de vérité dans ses paroles ; Louis se souvenait à quel point ça lui avait paru libérateur, être en mer avec leur bateau pour seulement quelques miles, s'arrêtant dans des petites criques qui ne pouvaient être accessibles depuis la côte, choisissant un port pour la nuit à un moment dans l'après midi et en attendant ce moment, se laisser dériver.

 

« Ça l'est d'une certaine façon, » dit Louis.

 

Harry sourit, quelque chose de pensif dans les yeux, et peut-être... Peut-être que ça pourrait se faire. Naviguer. Les vrais couples partaient en vacances, après tout. Louis pourrait faire passer ça comme un moyen pour eux de répondre aux attentes du public, et de ce fait rendre acceptable le fait qu'il paye.

 

« Dans ce cas là la pub pour la bière Becks ne m'a pas menti, » dit Harry « Tu sais de laquelle je parle ? Quand j'étais adolescent, ils la passaient toujours dans les cinémas, avant un film. »

 

« Quand tu étais adolescent ? Donc c'était quoi, il y a un an ? » Louis lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et ignora les regards curieux d'un groupe de passants. C'était un peu étrange que personne ne lui ait encore demandé un autographe jusque là, mais peut-être que les gens ne voulaient pas s'imposer, de plus, on était en semaine et Harry et Louis avaient veillé à emprunter des rues plus étroides et moins occupées plutôt que de de prendre Market Street. Hey, ça n'était pas _forcément_ un signe de la popularité déclinante de Louis. 

 

À un moment, il devra demander à Liam de lui faire un débriefing de la réaction du public. Juste... pas maintenant.

 

« Très drôle, » le ton d'Harry était ironique.

 

« J'aime bien qu'on me le rappelle, merci. »

 

La réponse d'Harry consista à fredonner quelques secondes de la chanson de la pub, sa voix tintée d'une douce note rauqye et le fait qu'il gérait si bien toute cette histoire, qu'il réussisse à rester calme et détendu malgré les regards curieux les suivant constamment continuait de surprendre Louis

 

« Dream your dreams, eh » dit Louis, une fois qu'Harry arrêta, et ce dernier lui sourit gaiement. Ses fossettes rendaient ses joues délicieuses, la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux et rendait encore plus tranchante la ligne de sa mâchoire.

 

« Ouais, » hocha-t-il la tête. « On the wings of freedom, you can catch the sky. »

 

Liberté, une fois encore.

 

« Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas ? » Louis regarda autour de lui. Un cône de glace en plastique à taille humaine attira son attention et il attira Harry vers le vendeur de glace en continuant. « Ce que ne je pige pas c'est qu'alors que la liberté compte beaucoup pour toi, tu as accepté de... »

 

Il laissait ça en suspens, transmettant son message en balançant leurs mains liées.

 

Harry les fit s'immobiliser et Louis s'autorisa un moment pour étudier la longue ligne de son corps, ses jambes minces, son ventre plats, ses bras légèrement musclés. Putain, il était beau.

 

« Je ne me sens pas enchaîné. » lui dit Harry, la voix basse et sérieuse.

 

Louis s'approchant et toucha l'épaule d'Harry de sa main libre, la laissant glisser jusqu'à son coude. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui sur ça, ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent du tout, parce que ça avait été un après midi magnifique, simple et amusant, fournissant assez de distraction à Louis pour qu'il ne rumine pas en lisant les titres de la presse quand ils étaient passés à côté d'un store de journaux, les photos sur les couvertures ayant été prises par des étrangers.

 

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, mais il voulait aussi faire comprendre qu'il savait d'à quel point le service qu'Harry lui rendait était énorme, que c'était un sacrifice. « C'est une contrainte pour toi, cependant, d'une manière. »

 

« Mais c'est mon choix, » dit Harry, comme si c'était ce qui comptait. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

 

Pour l'instant, Louis décida de laisser passer ça. « Glace ? » demanda-t-il et Harry le récompensa d'un autre de ces sourires à couper le souffle.

 

« Meilleur rencard au monde. » Un rire colorait sa voix et Louis voulait l'embrasser. À un moment, ce souhait pourrait leur poser des problèmes, mais, hey.

 

Pourquoi s'inquiéter de choses qui n'étaient même pas prêtes d'arriver ?

 

–

 

Louis essaya, vraiment. Malheureusement, Harry ne fut pas amadoué par la façon dont Louis battit des cils et disant « Love, c'est pour moi. Ou tu voudrais que j'ai l'air _radin_ en face de cette charmante dame ? »

 

Après un sourire à la vendeuse rougissante, Harry secoua la tête et contra avec « Mais tu ne voudrais pas que je passe pour un profiteur, n'est-ce pas, _babe_  ? »

 

Puis il tendit sa carte de crédit à la caissière, qui l'encaissa pour les trois CDs d'Harry avant que Louis ne puisse faire une autre tentative.

 

Il n'abandonnait pas, cependant. Loin de là. Il aura juste besoin d'être plus rapide, plus rusé et convaincant dans le futur.

 

C'était le plan.

 

–

 

Ce fut jeudi que Louis rassembla assez de calme pour se mettre au courant de la réaction publique.

 

Il passa trois heure à surfer sur des publications diverses en ligne, navigant à travers les articles et les discussions. Il se pouvait que sa perception soit un peu biaisée, mais il avait l'impression que pour chaque commentaire méchant il y en avait au moins trois de soutien, beaucoup de variations de ' _pourquoi est-ce encore un problème ?_  ' accompagnées d'éloges sur son apparition dans le talk show et sur la manière dont il avait géré les questions intrusives du présentateur. Plusieurs discussions étaient dédiées au fait qu'Harry et lui formaient un couple adorable.

 

En regardant les photos, Louis devait avouer qu'il partageait leur avis. Ils étaient bien assortis, et semblaient  _à_ _l'aise_ ensemble, spécialement sur les photos prises la veille, durant leur après midi shopping à flâner dans Piccadilly.

 

En faisant un arrêt par la cuisine, il se prépara un cappuccino, de la façon qu'il avait apprise par un barista du bar de l'hôtel pendant que tous les autres étaient allés danser dans les boîtes de Palerme et qu'il ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à devoir mater les jolies italiennes. Évidemment, le même barista lui avait aussi appris que les cappuccinos se buvaient en principe le matin et qu'il était presque deux heures de l'après midi, mais bon. Louis n'avait pas encore déjeuné, donc ça ne comptait pas.

 

Il prit sa tasse et son téléphone dehors pour téléphoner à Liam. Dès que ce dernier décrocha, Louis s'introduit par « Il y a une pétition en ligne pour une sextape d'Harry et moi. »

 

« Non, s'il te plait. » dit Liam.

 

« Eh, _mais_ , » Louis sirota son café, souriant en observant le ballon plat près du but. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de ça. « la _vraie_ question est, combien les gens seraient prêts à payer pour l'avoir ? »

 

Liam ricana, son rire semblait légèrement distrait, le son de papier se froissant à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu n'as honte de rien. »

 

« C'est tristement vrai. » Prenant une autre gorgée, Louis s'aventura sur le terrain et s'immobilisa au milieu, s'imprégnant de la douce odeur d'été et d'herbe fraîche. « Hey, » dit-il, un peu plus bas. « Ça ne semble pas si terrible cependant. N'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Non, » hésita Liam, pleinement concentré à présent. « Ça ne semble vraiment pas terrible, Lou. Je veux dire, il faudra voir ce que ça donnera au match contre Arsenal, j'imagine... mais, ouais. Je pense ça se passera bien. »

 

Louis voulait plus que ça. Il voulait être accepté sans question, voulait la lune, les étoiles et un titre de la Coupe du Monde à son nom. Pour l'instant, cependant, il était d'accord pour accepter un « ça se passera bien. »

 

C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, et il était certain qu'Harry jouait un grand rôle dans tout ça ; une fausse relation pour distraire les masses détournait l'attention des gens sur la façon dont il interagissait avec ses équipiers.

 

« Hey, » dit-il à voix haute. « Si Harry et moi continuons comme ça, tu penses qu'on aurait une chance pour le titre du couple le plus sexy de l'année ? »

 

« Je vais raccrocher maintenant, » l'informa Liam, et s'exécuta.

 

Louis était à peu près sûr que la plupart des footballers n'avait pas des agents qui oseraient leur raccrocher au nez. Mais ensuite, la plupart des agents étaient des leprechauns assoiffés d'or, donc il avait peut-être fait une bonne affaire, en y réfléchissant.

 

Il prit une autre gorgée de son café et téléphona à Harry.

 

–

 

Entre les entraînements avec l'équipe et Simon leur donnant une session pour préparer la stratégie du prochain match, entre les parties de cache-cache avec les paparazzi et les courtes interviews qu'il donna à quelques journaux que Liam jugeait suffisamment importants, entre les conversation avec sa mère et la soirée FIFA/pizza avec Stan, Louis n'avait pas eu le possibilité de voir Harry que ce soit le jeudi ou le vendredi. Ce dernier est aussi occupé, avec l'université, avec ses heures à Costa et ses révisions pour un exam qui ressemblait à du chinois pour Louis.

 

Ils parlaient au téléphone, cependant. Ça n'était rien de vraiment important, juste des trucs comme ça, comme le match à venir de contre Arsenal, rire de la façon dont la vendeuse du magasin de musique les aurait apparemment décrits comme « un couple si mignon » et dit qu'ils s'étaient chamaillés avec une affection pure.

 

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils en finirent par regarder un match entier de l'Europa League ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Louis était étalé sur son lit, l'écran plasma offrant une image en haute définition, tandis qu'Harry était dans sa chambre à regarder le match en streaming sur une page à moitié illégale, si bien que ses réactions étaient retardées de quelques secondes. Durant ces quatre-vingt dix minutes et la mi-temps, Louis apprit qu'Harry avait une sœur plus âgée qu'il adorait, qu'il venait d'un village qui « semble si petit que tu es surpris d'y voir un arrêt de bus », que pendant un moment, il avait été tenté par des études de photo, qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller courir et de faire de l'exercice dans une salle de fitness « parce que si je fais pas un peu d'exercice, je commence à grimper aux murs et à mordiller les rideaux. »

 

Ouais, Louis savait ce que c'était. Il dit à Harry que lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère l'envoyait faire du foot dès qu'il commençait à lui faire perdre patience, comptant sur le fait qu'il revienne content et essoufflé. Le rire qui marquait la réponse d'Harry était calme et doux, intime et déstabilisante avec le téléphone donnant l'illusion qu'il venait juste de quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Louis.

 

Comme ils regardaient ce match, Louis apprit également qu'Harry comprenait vraiment bien le jeu, savait comment lire les jeux de balle des joueurs et l'esprit stratégique de l'équipe. Quand Louis le fit remarquer, Harry se mit à rire. « La théorie, je peux le faire. Mais je suis un joueur pitoyable. »

 

« Il faudra que tu viennes une fois, je t'enseignerai quelques trucs. » promit Louis. Il le dit sans réfléchir, ne réalisa pas que ça dépassait largement la portée de leur fausse relation, mais...

 

Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de devenir amis. Probablement. Non, réellement. Ils étaient réellement en train de devenir amis, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

 

Louis aimait discuter avec Harry, appréciait ses sourires aveuglants et sa voix traînante, aimait que les choses les plus anodines pouvaient capter son attention. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent être amis, et la douce sensation de vertige qu'il associait à Harry... Bref. Ça serait vraiment sans conséquence.

 

–

 

Liam n'assistait pas aux matchs de Louis à l'extérieur habituellement, mais avec tout ce qui se passait, cela semblait logique qu'il emprunte une des voitures de Louis pour se rendre à Londres le samedi. Cela semblait aussi logique qu'Harry l'accompagne, puis Zayn voulait aussi être là, et les deux amis d'Harry qui connaissaient la nature de leur relation étaient aussi de la partie. Soudainement, c'était comme des frangins partants en voyage.

 

Sauf que Zayn et Liam n'était définitivement pas frères, parce que, _eurk._

 

Même si ça n'était pas un long trajet, Harry appela Louis en route. Il riait, des voix en arrière plan chantant un tube pop mielleux qu'Harry mépriserait normalement, la qualifiant de son commercial autotuné ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pourtant, il fredonnait en choeur pendant que Louis expliquait comment et où il fallait qu'ils récupèrent leurs tickets et où ils se retrouveraient tous après.

 

« Compris ? » demanda Louis il avait l'impression que Harry souriait lorsqu'il répéta l'essentiel.

 

Il termina avec « Bonne chance Lou. Tu vas être génial. »

 

Louis se détourna du brouhaha du vestiaire, couvrant à moitié le téléphone en murmurant un doux « Merci. »

 

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'être rassuré par Harry, de sa confiance aveugle, jusqu'au moment où son corps se sentit plus léger suite à ça.

 

–

 

Ils commencèrent le match du mauvais pied.

 

Alors que Manchester était lent pour alterner entre défense et attaque, Arsenal bougeait vite. Leur défense était plus synchronisée, mettant Stan en hors-jeu plusieurs fois et dès que Louis avait la balle il était instantanément encerclé, trois adversaires le collant et l'isolant de son équipe, provoquant des mauvaises passes.

 

Ça n'était pas une stratégie très originale ; avec le jeu de Manchester qui tournait autour de lui étant donné qu'il était le meneur, Louis avait dû s'habituer à l'équipe adverse le plaçant sous surveillance particulière, à leurs joueurs s'attroupant de lui.

 

Pourtant aujourd'hui cela soulignait juste sur le fait qu'il était déconnecté du reste de l'équipe.

 

Après vingt minutes, ils étaient menés d'un but, un tir que Niall loupa d'un cheveu, puis Serge manqua la tête de Podolsky et voilà, la balle passa la ligne et le stade explosa de cris et d'acclamations. Dans la tribune des fans, un groupe déroula une bannière qui disait _'Sucer des bites n'est pas un exercice qui forge l'esprit d'équipe._ '

 

La banderole le fixait, d'épaisses lettres noires sur un fond blanc. Louis trébucha et essaya de continuer à respirer.

 

Il fallut seulement une minute avant que l'agitation dans la tribune augmente, la banderole fut déchirée par de nombreuses mains, emportée et cachée. Louis se força à se retourner, refusa de regarder qui que ce soit, et s'appliqua à ne pas regarder Harry et les autres en haut dans les gradins. Ils étaient trop loin pour le voir clairement, de toute manière.

 

Louis avait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

 

–

 

« _Les garçons._  » dit Simon, puis il agita la tête et croisa ses bras. Le silence qui suivit parlait de lui même.

 

Bruyant. Éloquent.

 

Dehors, les spectateur profitaient de la mi-temps pour acheter une bière ou aller aux toilettes ; dans le vestiaires, tout le monde était avachi sur les bancs à boire de l'eau, transpirants et essoufflés.

 

« Les garçons, » reprit Simon, le ton plus dur. « Accrochez-vous. On a déjà le titre, vrai, mais je veux que vous prouviez que vous le _mérit_ _ez_ bon sang. Ne me laissez pas tomber. Ne _vous_ laissez pas tomber. Vous êtes meilleurs que ce que vous venez de montrer dehors. »

 

À travers la salle, Louis croisa le regard de Greg. Quand ce dernier se leva, Louis renversa sa tête contre son casier et ferma ses yeux, l'air frais caressa son visage brûlant, le faisait frissonner.

 

« Okay, écoutez. _Nous_. » Greg insista sur le mot. « devons retournez sur le terrain et bosser ensemble. Ils ont réussi à nous diviser, à rendre notre jeu individuel, parce qu'on les a _laissé_ _faire_. Donc. » Son ton était doux, mais ferme ; il n'était jamais le genre de capitaine à hurler et faire un scandale.

 

« Donc, » répéta-t-il, « À la deuxième mi-temps, on va contre-attaquer. Si Tommo est encerclé par quatre personnes, quelqu'un doit y aller, se démarquer et lui fournir une option. Si Stan se tient seul en face du but, quelqu'un se doit d'être là et d'attirer certains de leurs défenseurs loin de lui. Si on perd la balle on essaye de la récupérer de suite et ne les laissez même pas _s'approcher_ de notre but. »

 

La forte pression autour de la poitrine de Louis se desserra, juste un peu.

 

« Est-ce qu'on peut le faire ? » demanda Greg.

 

Un choeur de « On peut le faire, » fut sa réponse et Louis ouvrit les yeux, aspira un peu d'air dans ses poumons et se força à sourire.

 

–

 

À la soixante-troisième minute, ils profitèrent d'une bonne opportunité. Le tire de Serge depuis le but arriva vers Greg, qui était en train de contrôler la balle alors que Louis se démarqua , puis Stan le débarrassa de son chien de garde, il reçut la balle et pénétra la défense facilement. Szczesny n'avait pas une chance.

 

1:1

 

Louis se jeta dans les bras de Stan, suivit par Greg puis il y eu d'autres bras, d'autres jambes et torses, puis quelque chose se mit en place.

 

Ils tentèrent le tout pour le tout deux minutes avant la fin, la balle passa de Greg à Louis puis à Stan, de retour vers Louis. Une passe qui passa la défense d'Arsenal, Sagna un pas trop loin puis Greg eut juste à dévier un tout petit peu la balle avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le poteau, rebondisse et entre dans la cage, ils _menaient,_ Louis éclata de rire dans l'épaule de Greg et se sentait aux anges.

 

Ils ne méritaient pas de gagner, mais ils le firent.

 

–

 

Les joues d'Harry étaient roses, ses cheveux hirsutes et Louis avait à peine atteint la sortie qu'il fut happé dans une emprise ferme. « Tu as été _brillant,_  » lui dit Harry, se reculant juste au moment où un flash captura la scène.

 

Louis tourna le dos aux appareils photo, se détournant des cris mêlés qui l'appelaient, appelaient Harry, leurs noms ricochant contre le béton qui les entourait. Il secoua la tête en souriant à Harry, se sentant un peu instable, frissonnant alors qu'il était habituellement habité de chaleur durant des heures après un match. L'air était trop épais pour qu'il en aspire assez dans ses poumons. « Je n'ai vraiment pas été très bon aujourd'hui, mais merci. »

 

Ça n'avait honnêtement pas été un de ses meilleurs match. Pas un de ses pires, non plus, mais la firme emprise qu'Arsenal avait sur lui lui avait sappé beaucoup d'énergie, et les dix dernières minutes avant la mi-temps avaient été une torture. Ça n'était pas le genre de performance qui lui ferait gagner des bonnes notes dans les rubriques sport des journaux.

 

Ça allait cependant. Ils avaient _g_ _agné_. 

 

Juste au moment où Harry semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, apparemment prêt à protester, Niall fonça dans le dos de Louis, et Zayn et Liam étaient là aussi, leurs corps servant de boucliers contre les paparazzi qui se pressaient contre le muret.

 

Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, Louis aperçut un mec costaud aux cheveux roux qui arboraient un sourire chaleureux. Il se tenait à côté d'un grand mec aux cheveux blonds arrivant au menton qui observait la scène avec une expression distante. Donc voilà les amis d'Harry.

 

Ils jugeaient probablement Louis à cause de sa faiblesse, du fait qu'il ait besoin de s'accrocher à une fausse relation pour traverser ça. Le blond le jugeait certainement et Louis ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ne pouvait vraiment pas l'en blâmer.

 

Il se ressaisit lorsque Niall le poussa pour attraper le coude d'Harry et lui lança un grand sourire. « Salut, donc je suis Niall. C'est super de te rencontrer, j'adore tes chaussures. »

 

« Ça paraît étonnant, » commenta Louis «  mais Niall est hétéro. »

 

Le regard d'Harry passa de Niall à Louis à ses chaussures de toile puis retourna sur Niall, et il sourit « Merci. Et je sais qui tu es, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Harry. »

 

« Je savais ça aussi. » lui dit Niall « C'est pas franchement dur, avec toute la presse et tout. Mais la question vraiment importante est : McDonald's, Italien, Chinois ou Nando's ? »

 

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Je m'en moque un peu. Tout me va tant que c'est de la nourriture. »

 

« Harry Styles, » Niall semblait ravi. « Je pense que je t'aime déjà. »

 

L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, mais entre temps l'espace autour d'eux s'était rempli d'autres joueurs, le niveau sonore avait augmenté, le bus de l'équipe s'était garé devant avec le moteur vombrissant doucement. L'ami blond d'Harry n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards mal au mur d'appareils photo. Encore une fois, Louis ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

 

Après un petit regard pour s'assurer que ça ne posait pas de problèmes, Louis s'empara de la main d'Harry, quelque chose était rassurant rien qu'au contact. La peau d'Harry était chaude. Louis s'avança, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter quelque chose qui ne serait pas perceptible par quelqu'un d'autre que le petit groupe qui les entourait. « Merci, d'être là. »

 

« Pas de souci, » répondit Harry, la voix aussi basse. Le bout de son nez était pressé contre la tempe de Louis. « J'ai adoré le match, vraiment. Et tu as _vraiment_ été bon, même si ils essayaient continuellement de t'isoler. »

 

« Merci. » répéta Louis, et à présent il était tellement reconnaissant envers Harry et sa présence qu'il ne pouvait même plus imaginer un moyen d'en sortir. C'était une pensée inquiétante, donc il la repoussa. « Il faut que tu me dises qui est Ed et qui est Jamie, au fait. Et il faudrait probablement qu'on parte, avant que les paparazzi ne deviennent encore plus fous. »

 

« Bien sûr, » Harry attira Louis plus près de lui. Il cligna des yeux face aux flash et essaya de cacher le fait que l'examen dont il faisait l'objet de la part des paparazzi des autres joueurs et de tout ceux qui se réunissaient autour d'eux le rendait mal à l'aise. Il se détourna inconsciemment des journalistes hurlant pour attirer leur attention. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas son emprise.

 

Et merde, il était merveilleux, putain de merveilleux. Il était la personne préférée de Louis en ce moment. Peut-être depuis toujours.

 

« Ed, » Harry pencha la tête vers lui, « est le roux, et Jamie le blond. Je vous présenterai plus tard, dans la voiture. »

 

« On est trop pour tous rentrer, » balança Liam et Louis n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il écoutait. « On pensait qu'Harry et toi pourriez prendre un taxi tandis qu'on prendrait la voiture et essaierait de se faire suivre par les paparazzi. Une diversion pour que vous puissiez vous éclipser. »

 

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage, » dit Louis. Il essaya d'éviter de regarder la glace teintée qui capturait chacun de leurs mouvements, ne pensa pas au fait que dans une heure, il y aurait des photos étalées partout sur internet.

 

Le fait était, cependant... Il préférait que des complets étrangers discutent de la façon dont il s'appuyait contre Harry, préféraient avoir toute l'attention sur la façon dont leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et leurs corps alignés, la façon dont ils se _complétaient_ – Merde, c'était juste, il préférait que des personnes parlent de sa fausse relation que de faire un zoom sur une bannière faite pour l'insulter, l'insulter pour une chose qui faisait part intégrante de lui, juste comme la couleur de ses yeux ou le fait qu'il ne grandirait plus.

 

Avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire sera finie avant qu'Harry ne réalise à quel point Louis était pathétique.

 

\--

 

« Des mouettes encerclant un bâteau de pêche, » suggéra Harry et Louis lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

 

« Trop gentil, Styles. Tu es _bien_ trop gentil. » Il appuya sur la cuisse de celui-ci. « J'aime bien les mouettes en vrai. Ce sont peut-être des oiseaux stupides -- »

 

« C'est un cliché alimenté par Le Monde De Nemo. » l'interrompit Harry. Il bascula contre Louis quand le taxi prit un virage un peu brusque vers la gauche.

 

Louis continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. « Mais les mouettes me font toujours toujours penser à la mer, aux vacances. Donc. »

 

« Genre, à naviguer ? » Harry n'attendit pas la réponse. « Très bien, okay. Pas aux mouettes. Et que dis- tu d'un Beagle poursuivant un renard ? »

 

« Absolument _pas_. » Louis secoua la tête. « Les Beagles sont plutôt mignons jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent l'odeur de leurs proies, je refuse de croire que les paparazzi soient mignons, jamais, à aucun moment de leurs vies. Ils sont nés en bébés méchants, ont grandi en devenant des tyrans en maternelle et ont ensuite volé l'argent de poche des autres enfants à l'école. _T_ _u_ » il enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine d'Harry, « ne me convaincras pas du contraire. Ils mangent des bébés phoques au petit déjeuner. Des _bébés phoques,_ Harry. »

 

À la fin du coup de gueule de Louis, Harry riait, beau et détendu, son regard chaleureux fixé sur le visage de Louis. Ce dernier pensa entendre le chauffeur ricaner silencieusement aussi, mais c'était un peu dur de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce besoin immédiat et pressant de tracer de son doigt les lignes de joie qu'avait Harry autour des yeux.

 

« Okay, » dit Harry, son épaule reposant confortablement contre celle de Louis. « Okay. Trouve donc quelque chose alors. Et je pose un véto sur les vautours et sangsues. »

 

Observant la façon dont les lumières de la villes caressaient le visage d'Harry, une alternance aléatoire entre éclats et ombres, Louis inspirait l'odeur de cuir et de fumée de cigarettes qui l'imprégnait, détecta juste la plus légère trace de l'aftershave d'Harry en dessous.

 

« Très bien, » dit-il, « J'opterai pour des hyènes se disputant un cadavre, dans ce cas. »

 

« Tu viens juste de t'associer à un cadavre, » un autre virage força Harry à s'appuyer contre Louis. La gravité était totalement son alliée. « Ou nous deux, j'imagine. »

 

«  Non. Sûrement pas toi. Tu te moques de leur crocs, c'est tout. Moi ? » Louis abaissa la voix, s'approchant pour ne pas être entendu, les boucles d'Harry chatouillant sa joue. « Moi, de l'autre côté, je continue à rire d'eux, mais... Tu sais. » Il pensa un moment s'arrêter  là . Ça serait intelligen t . « J'aimerais moins m'en soucier. Et j'aimerais ne pas t'avoir entraîné la dedans avec moi, ça ne semble pas juste. »

 

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. L'obscurité les enveloppa comme une cape étouffante, Louis voudrait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, prétendre passer par dessus les chuchotements et les regards, prétendre être invincible.

 

Puis Harry toucha la paume de Louis même s'il n'y avait personne autour pour le voir, ses doigts légers et le contact facile. « Tu es si fort. » dit-il à Louis, la voix triste. « Tu fais ça alors que tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es si courageux, et tu ne le _vois_ même pas. »

 

Louis devrait lui dire qu'il ne l'était _pas_ _._ Si il était courageux, il aurait fait ça il y a des années, il n'aurait pas couru se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère à seize ans, presque incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Si il était courageux, il ferait ça pour de bonnes raisons ; à la place, il était motivé par le besoin égoïste d'arrêter d'avoir à faire semblant. Il faisait ça pour quelque chose de plus, pour _lui_ même.

 

Il ne dit rien de tout ça cependant. Parce qu'Harry arrêterait de le regarder avec respect et chaleur qui n'étaient absolument pas mérités, destinés à une personne qui était bien meilleure que Louis, mais..

 

Il ne voulait pas perdre ça.

 

–

 

Les autres avaient déjà commandé une longue table au restaurant. Des lanternes en papier penda ien t du plafond, la peinture rouge sur les murs et les ornements dorés combiné s aux fleurs en plastiques  créaient une impression d'abondance bon marché.  Mais l a nourriture était  réputée  délicieuse, et étant donné que l'évaluation de Niall était basé e sur trois ans passé dans le centre de formation de Londres, Louis lui faisait confiance.

 

Avec deux sièges de libre pour eux, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Jamie alors que Louis prit son temps pour aller se présenter à Ed. Il semblait être un mec sympa avec qui l'on s'entendait facilement, ses cheveux roux et sa barbe hirsute jurant horriblement avec son t-shirt rouge, son éloge des talents footballistiques de Louis sincère et simple.

 

« Tu joues ?» demanda Louis, et Ed fit un geste d'à peu près.

 

« Comment dire... » dit-il « Je suis meilleur qu'Harry. »

 

« Oh ? » Louis leva les sourcils, souriant et s'avança un peu. « Donc Harry est vraiment aussi mauvais que ce qu'il m'a raconté ? »

 

« Harry est génial. » Ed sourit. « En tant que personne, c'est sûr. Et il adore jouer au foot, tu sais, mais il ne sais juste pas _c_ _omment._ Même si ça vie en dépendait. Ça doit être les longues jambes de girafe qu'il traine avec lui, j'imagine. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire sur moi ? » demanda Harry à travers la table.

 

« Rien de spécial, » répondit Louis, et, mmh. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des profs, étant donné que la patience n'était pas son fort, mais... Hey, il avait déjà proposé à Harry de lui enseigner un truc ou deux, donc si il  le pren ait au mot, il pourrait s'assurer que les amis d'Harry seraient invités également. Ça pourra être amusant – vraiment, quelque chose loin de la vue du public, du temps passé ensemble juste comme ça, parce qu'Harry était adorable et que Louis l'appréciait vraiment. Ça serait une pause sympa pour eux deux, une chance pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

 

Louis s'emportait beaucoup trop.

 

« Des jambes de girafe ? » répéta-t-il se tournant vers Ed. « Attention là. C'est de mon faux petit-ami que tu parles. »

 

Ed secoua la tête toujours en souriant. Ça n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi Harry et lui s'entend ai ent. « Tu sais,  il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à ça. J'essaie toujours de ne pas rire quand quelqu'un appelle Harry un WAG. »

 

« WAP. » corrigea Louis et Ed leva les mains.

 

« WAP, c'est vrai. »

 

Louis aimerait continuer cette conversation, plutôt intéressé de savoir pourquoi cette pensée était si amusante pour lui ; c'était peut-être lié au fait qu'Harry ne semblait pas être du genre relation à long terme, pas du genre à voir sa liberté réduite. Ou peut-être que c'était juste... Et bien, si vous étiez un étudiant parfaitement  ordinaire , ça devait être  _ étrange _ de voir le nom d'un bon ami soudainement partout dans les journaux, de tomber sur des photos en première page de cet ami tenant la main de quelqu'un que vous n'aviez même pas  r _ encontré. _

 

Ç a devait être encore plus étrange, devait-être  même  _ inquiétant, _ pour la famille d'Harry.

 

Louis se mordit la langue en y pensant et il fit une accolade à Ed pour aller rejoindre son siège entre Harry et Zayn. À côté d'Harry, Jamie était concentré sur quelque chose qu'il lui disait, une histoire sur un client régulier de Costa apparemment. Louis ne voulait pas l'interrompre en milieu de phrase, mais il voulait aussi en finir avec les présentations, donc il s'approcha d'Harry, posa son menton sur son épaule en écouta la vibration de sa voix. Le regard de Jamie vacilla, les yeux bleu froid, avant de retourner sur la bouche d'Harry.

 

Une seconde trop tard, Louis se souvint qu'ici, entourés de leurs amis, ça n'était peut-être pas approprié de sa part de s'étaler sur Harry. Après, il y avait toujours des fenêtres, toujours d'autres clients auxquels il fallait penser, et aussi, cela ne dérangeait clairement pas Harry, il inclina même son corps vers Louis.

 

Donc. Ça allait.

 

« Genre, » finit Harry, « On devrait probablement être reconnaissant, hein ? Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi flippant avec tout ça. »

 

Flippant ? Huh. Louis se dit que si Harry qualifiait quelqu'un de flippant, cette personne devait être un vrai tueur en série. Après tout, Harry osait à peine en vouloir aux paparazzi qui étaient pourtant des connards irritant qui ne saurait épeler « morale » si vous leur offriez une centaine de pounds.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela semblait le bon moment pour intervenir. Se redressant, Louis s'appuya contre Harry et tendit sa main vers Jamie. « Désolé, » dit-il « je ne voulais pas interrompre, mais étant donné que nous nous sommes pas encore vraiment présentés... Je suis Louis. »

 

« Je sais qui tu es. » lui dit Jamie. Au ton de sa voix il était clair que ça n'était pas positif, mais il accepta la main de Louis. C'était peut-être uniquement en raison de la présence d'Harry. « Et je suis Jamie, Harry te l'a probablement déjà dit. »

 

Son emprise était trop ferme. Louis lui rendit la pareille et sourit. « Content de te rencontrer. » mentit-il facilement.

 

Très bien, alors. Donc Jamie n'allait pas rendre ça facile, mais étant donné les circonstances, Louis ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tous les amis d'Harry l'accueillent à bras ouverts.

C'était comme ça. Peu importe. Louis n'était pas à la recherche d'une popularité universelle, de toute façon.

 

–

 

Harry volait la nourriture. À tout le monde. Même à  _ Niall, _ qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qui protesta bruyamment  quand Harry s'empara furtivement du morceau de légume frit avec ses baguettes. Avec un sourire triomphant,  ce dernier ignora les plaintes de Niall en s'asseyant – pour  ensuite avoir du mal  avec ses baguettes et faire tomber le morceau volé sur les genoux de Jamie.

 

Après un regard furtif vers les autres tables, Harry le rattrapa sur le jean de Jamie et le grignota en grommelant un « Désolé, » à moitié sincère.

 

 

« Il fallait que je le mette à laver de toute façon. » dit Jamie en accompagnant ses mots d'un petit haussement d'épaules, et okay, donc, si Harry faisait tomber des trucs graisseux sur le pantalon de _Louis,_ ce dernier s'en plaindrait pendant des heures et forcerait Harry à le frotter à la brosse. À genoux, et _o_ _uais_. 

 

Attendez. Ça n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour ce genre d'images.

 

S'avançant, Louis déposa une main sur l'arrière du cou d'Harry pour attirer son attention. « Tu, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « es super maladroit. Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que mon faux petit ami soit un manche. Et un sale petit voleur par dessus le marché. »

 

« Tu n'avais pas envie de tout ce poulet, de toute façon. » Harry tordit le cou pour lui faire face, ses tendons se déplaçant sous la paume de Louis. « De plus, ne m'insulte pas. Je pourrais m'en aller, tu sais. »

 

« Vraiment ? » Louis demanda, en retournant à Harry son sourire et c'était merveilleux de pouvoir le voir ainsi – à l'aise et détendu en la présence d'amis, un peu insolent, sûr d'être pardonné pour ses habitudes agaçantes. Louis se demanda s'il ne s'était pas retenu jusqu'à présent.

 

Probablement. Partout où ils allaient, il y avait des appareils photos braqués sur leurs visages, un risque d'être entendus.

 

« Vraiment, en effet, » acquiesça Harry sérieusement.

 

« Dans ce cas, » Louis poussa son assiette plus près d'Harry. « Je ferais mieux de te soudoyer pour que tu restes avec moi. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? »

 

Harry examina précaution n e u sement les restes de poulet sauté avant de sélectionner une cacahuète et de lever les yeux vers lui. Son sourire était a ussi aveuglant que les projecteurs qui illuminaient Old Trafford la nuit, quand Louis levait les yeux vers les tribunes et ne pouvait discerner les visages individuels  car tout était éclatant et magnifique.

 

«  Il se  _ pourrait  _ que ça fonctionne. » dit Harry, et le besoin de l'embrasser comprimait Louis  de l'intérieur , tordait sa poitrine.

 

Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, Louis aperçut Jamie qui l'observait avec une expression froide. Rapidement, il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de la rendre stable et régulière.

 

\--

 

« T'es sûr que tu peux conduire ? » demanda Harry en baillant. « Je veux dire, après le match et tout ? »

 

C'était légèrement ironique  de sa part de poser la question alors qu'il était lui même avachi contre la Range Rover, l'air à peine réveillé après sa journée qui avait  débutée  tôt à Costa  puis avait dû être compliquée par l'harcèlement des médias et des clients curieux. Il avait aussi mentionné avoir  révisé pour des exams à venir, et bien sûr, il y avait eu le trajet jusqu'à Londres, les acclamations dans les tribunes, suivi d'un excellent dîner qui avait traîné des heures. Niall et Ed venait juste de partir pour respectivement passer la soirée avec d'anciens équipiers et potes musiciens.

 

« Parfaitement, » lui dit Louis. « Je fais ça au moins une fois par semaine. Toi en revanche tu sembles à peine tenir debout. »

 

Harry le fixa en clignant des yeux, un lent battement de cils, le mouvement adoucit par la nuit. « Je suis devenu un maître dans l'art de dormir les yeux ouverts. »

 

« Comme un cochon d'inde, » ajouta Jamie, et ça devait être une blague entre eux, parce que les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en une tendre courbe.

 

Est-ce que les cochon d'inde dormaient vraiment les yeux ouverts ? Il en doutait

 

Louis se promit de vérifier plus tard et fit tourner ses clés autour d'un doigt en haussant la voix pour que Zayn et Liam entendent aussi, les deux un peu perdus dans leur propre conversation, leur petit monde. « Très bien tout le monde. On monte, et je vous amènerai dans des endroits que vous n'avez encore jamais vus. » Il ouvrit la porte passager, indiquant Harry du menton. « Tu montes ? »

 

« Et tu me laisses à l'arrière avec le joyeux couple ? » Jamie fit un bruit dégoûté. « Super gênant. Allé, Hazza, ne soit pas cruel. »

 

_ Hazza. _

 

« Hey, on sait se tenir. » intervint Liam, sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Zayn. 

 

Harry se redressa, lançant un coup d'oeil à Jamie à travers la portière ouverte avant de sourire à Louis. « Je ne serai probablement de très bonne compagnie. Tu ferais mieux de prendre Liam, au moins il est éveillé. »

 

Ça n'aurait pas dérangé Louis d'avoir Harry s'assoupissant sur le siège passager, appuyé contre la portière et le visage détendu de sommeil tandis qu'une douce conversation lui serait parvenu depuis la banquette arrière et que la route s'étende dans la nuit déserte en face d'eux. Ça ne l'aurait vraiment pas dérangé, et il se demanda ce que ça révélait de lui.

 

«  Seulement si Liam accepte de ne pas parler de  quelque chose de sérieux . » annonça Louis.

 

Liam lui lança un regard désabusé. « T'en penses quoi si je te dis que je compte discuter projets pour les vacances ? »

 

Hmm. Pas si mal, étant donné que Louis avait prévu de laisser échapper un commentaire désinvolte sur son envie d'aller naviguer, juste comme ça, juste Liam et Zayn seraient partant pour ça. Juste pour tâter le terrain.

 

«  J'accepte tes conditions, » lui dit Louis.

 

« T'as intérêt, » acquiesça Liam. 

 

Du coin de l'oeil, Louis observa Jamie ouvrir la portière arrière pour laisser Harry grimper en premier, avant de prendre le siège du milieu. Se détachant de Liam, Zayn s'étira et les suivit, plongeant dans un silence paresseux.

 

Ça serait ridicule d'être déçu par une chose si minime qu'Harry allant s'asseoir à l'arrière. Donc Louis n'était pas déçu.

 

–

 

Après trente minutes de trajet, tout ce qui pouvait être entendu depuis l'arrière était une calme, régulière respiration. Quand Louis lança un regard dans le rétroviseur, les phares d'une voiture qui les dépassait illuminèrent le visage d'Harry, les trais détendus. Il s'était assoupi avec la tête sur le torse de Jamie, le cou tendu en un angle qui ne pouvait pas être confortable. Un des bras de Jamie était enveloppé autour de ses épaules et quelque chose dans la scène suggérait que cela leur était douloureusment habituel.

 

« Quelle est leur histoire ? À Harry et Jamie ? » demanda Louis à voix basse. Il était quasiment certain que Jamie était endormi, mais juste au cas où, il ajouta, « Sans raison particulière hein, je me pose juste la question, vraiment. »

 

La réponse arriva avec un petit retard, Liam s'avança pour allumer la musique à un volume très bas. Il étudia le profil de Louis, mais ce dernier gardait ses yeux sur la route.

 

«  Il n'y a pas franchement d'histoire à raconter, je pense, » dit doucement Liam. « Amis d'enfance, à ce que je sais, ou du moins ils sont devenus amis pendant la puberté, quand ils ont traversé toutes cette crise d'identité sexuelle ensemble. Zayn doit  en  savoir plus. »

 

Donc Jamie était gay. Louis l'avait imaginé, et ça ne voulait _rien_ dire ; il pourrait y avoir un million de raisons pour que Jamie n'apprécie pas Louis. Un million.

 

« Tu veux que je demande à Zayn ce qu'il sait ? » Le ton de Liam ne portait pas de jugement, Louis déglutit et était ravi que l'obscurité cache son froncement de sourcils.

 

« Non, » il changea de vitesse avant de dépasser un camion, clignotant dans la nuit comme un sapin de Noël scintillant. « J'étais juste curieux, c'est tout. »

 

« Okay, » répondit Liam et Louis l'aimait, l'aimais putain de beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas traversé cette dernière semaine sans Liam, ni Zayn, Ni Niall.

 

Ni Harry.

 

«  Tu es génial, » dit -il à Liam, just e comme ça .

 

Liam laissa échapper un calme rire paisible et Louis évita de regarder dans le rétro intérieur durant le reste du trajet.

 

 

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes, c'est encore une fois fais à la va-vite et traduis un peu à l'arrache)
> 
> @aflashdelirium


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardonnez moi pour la longue attente !

CHAPITRE 4

 

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jai ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Il les avait observés, leur avait jetés des petits regards furtifs, et pourtant avait gardé sa distance durant les demandes d'autographes, tandis des gens posaient pour des photos avec Louis que Harry prenait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui créait une œuvre d'art sophistiquée ne disposant pourtant que de smartphones. Elles seraient probablement les plus belles photos de fans prises avec Louis.

Quelques personnes avaient même demandé à Louis si ça le dérangeait de poser avec Harry, celui-ci accepta facilement, l'air à l'aise, offrant un sourire large aux appareils photo et charmant tout le monde en quelques scondes. Il était vraiment le parfait faux petit ami.

Du coup, il n'était pas très efficace dans son boulot, mais bon. C'était une sorte de pub gratuite pour Costa Coffee, donc le manager était plutôt enthousiaste quand elle lui dit de ne pas hésiter à rester avec Louis, que c'était n'était absolument pas un problème. Jamie, en revanche, ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'avoir à passer derrière Harry, Louis faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la grimace perpétuelle qu'il affichait.

Enfin bref, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jai. Revenons à lui.

Parce que, une fois que la plupart des cliens partis après le déjeuner, il s'extirpa du fauteuil mouelleux dans lequel il s'était avachi et s'approcha de la table de Louis les épaules voutées. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Louis lui lance un regard interrogateur, puis il commença avec, « Désolé, je voulais juste – Désolé. Euh. »

Euh okay ?

Son menton tremblait et Louis craignait qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer et ça, pitié, non. Louis n'était pas doué avec les gens qui pleuraient, s'était toujours senti absolument inutile quand ses sœurs éclataient en sanglot et tout ce qu'il savait faire était de les serrer dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Et encore il s'agissait de ces sœurs alors que ça – Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de faire un câlin à un étranger.

« Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ? » offrit-il, mais il n'obtint d'autre résultats que celui de voir les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquiller, humide set brillants. Merde

Louis se leva à moitié de son fauteil et regarda autour de lui en cherchant quoi dire puis Harry arriva derrière l'adolescent pour placer une main légère sur son épaule. Son ton était chaleureux. « Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Par dessus la musique du café, la voix de l'adolescent était à peine audible. « Je, je voulais juste, je veux dire.. » Il cligna des yeux, il s'interrompit à nouveau en se tournant vers Harry.  
Bien qu'il semblait naturellement assez hâlé il était pâte comme un fantôme.

Harry sembla le remarquer lui aussi , parce que son sourire s'adoucit encore plus. « Hey, je pense que je te connais. Tu viens ici de temps en temps. Expressio doppio, c'est bien ça ? »

L'adolescent hocha hâtivement la tête. C'était comme s'il était rassuré de réaliser qu'il était dans un territoire familier, ses épaules se détendirent un peu, puis il prit une inspiration tremblante, lançant un regard à Louis pendant une fraction de seconde. « Merci. »

Merci.

Merci ?

Oh. Oh, wow.

La réalisation le frappa comme un coup de poignard, et Louis se retrouva à fixer le garçon,vraiment, juste un garçon, des yeux apeurés et la bouche tordue en une courbe choquée. Le garçon paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Merci. Putain, c'était – cela le heurta presque de trop près, cela aurait pu être Louis six années plus tôt. Sauf... sauf qu'il avait géré ça tellement moins bien, n'avait même pas eu ne serai-ce qu'un spouçon de la force de ce garçon.

Louis croisa le regard d'Harry et son calme sourire fier brisa quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Son cœur, peut-être.

« Je t'en prie, » dit-il au garçon, mais les mots ressortirent rauques, à peine reconnaissables comme venant de Louis.

Un autre coup d'oeil rapide et le garçon déglutit. « J'ai jamais-- » il se coupa.

« Tu le feras, » lui dit Harry, plein de confiance sincère. Là, maintenant, Louis était vraiment beaucoup amoureux de lui. Il lui fallut un effort considérable pour détourner le regard.

« Tu le feras, vraiment. » Se poussant sur ses pieds, Louis hésita et lança un regard circulaire autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'appareils photo pointés vers eux. Seul Jamie observait, l'expression passive, et merde, mais ça serait sympa si l'un des meuilleurs amis d Harry ne le détestait pas si ouvertement.

C'était pas important.

« Écoute, » il baissa la voix. « Tu es déjà tellement plus courageux que moi à ton âge, donc, tu sais. Tu vas y arriver. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Le garçon le fixait avec l'émerveillement écrit dans ses yeux, et Louis ne méritait pas ça, pas quand ça lui avait pris si longtemps/ pour en arriver là, mais... merde ça le faisait se sentir un peu mieux envers lui même.

« Merci, » répéta le garçon. Étant donné que Louis ne pouvait rien dire d'adéquate, il s'avança pour un court câlin, reculant pendant que le garçon s'essuyait les yeux. Il souriait, cependant, cette petite chose fragile qui était presque engloutie par l'ombre du magasin et Louis voulait le voir s'élargir, devenir sincère.

À côté de lui, Harry se racla la gorge. « Hey, » dit-il « Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un... je travaille ici. Donc je suis souvent là. »

Le garçon se mit à rougir, les deux tâches de couleurs bourgeonnant sur ses joues pâles. « Mais, tu es genre. Célèbre. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Louis l'es. Moi, vraiment, vraiment pas. »

Pendant un instant, l'adolescent semblait sur le point de protester, puis il se retint et pencha la tête, les yeux faisant des aller-retours rapidement entre Harry et Louis. « Merci », murmura-t-il, pour la troisième fois, la gorge visiblement nouée.

Rapidement, il se détourna, puis il se précipita vers la porte, se ruant dans l'après midi gris laissant la clochette tintiller derrière lui.

« Devrais-je -- » commença Louis, et Harry secoua la tête, le bout des doigts légers dans le pli du coude de Louis. »

« Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie que tu le voies pleurer, vraiment. »

« Oh. » Ouais, Louis comprenait ça. Il avait été un petit con fier lui aussi, cependant, il était surpris qu'Harry puisse saisir ça. « Et bien, » dit Louis lentement, testant sa voix. » Et bien, c'était... »

Les mots lui manquaient pour finir la phrase. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était à vif.

« C'était, ouais. » Harry demeura silencieux quelques secondes, une présence stable aux côtés de Louis et ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Quand Harry repris de nouveau la parole, c'était avec une sorte de calme OIERFHGEH. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ce que tu fais est si important? »

Louis prit une profonde inspiration à en exploser ses poumons.« Peut-être, » admit-il. Se tournant pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry, son corps entier lui semblait être stupidement petit, embarrassant et incomplet quand il tendit la main pour toucher la ligne droite de la pommette d'Harry. « Juste pour que tu le saches, je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu – Je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans toi. »

« Tu le pourrais, » Les cils d'Harry s'abaissèrent pour cacher ses yeux, sa peau était chaude au contact de Louis. « Tu n'as pas à le faire, mais tu le pourrais. »

Quelque chose se fracassa contre le sol, le bruit clair de porcelaine se brisant par dessus le son de la musique. Harry se ressaisit et tourna vivement la tête, reculant hâtivement. Louis laissa tomber sa main et ne savait pas pourquoi une lourde sensation de tristesse bourgeonnait dans son ventre.

Ça n'était rien. Juste une coïncidence.

 

–

 

Au téléphone, Harry semblait si désolé que Louis ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

« Arrête de rire. » dit Harry, « Ça n'est pas drôle. »

« Ce sont des révisions,  Haz. » Huh. Où est-ce que Louis avait – oh, c'est vrai. Une version raccourcie du surnom de Jamie pour Harry. Il ne fallait mieux ne pas trop y penser. « C'est toi qui a choisi cette matière, hein ? Comment ça peut être si terrible ? »

« C'est de la musique de chambre médiévale. Je n'ai pas choisi ça.  De plus, il y a cette fille qui vient de passer à côté de mois déjà trois fois et elle essaye de prendre des photos en secret comme si je n'allais pas la remarquer. Et il fait beau. »

 

C'était vrai. Louis avait passé la majorité de la matinée à alterner entre sa piscine intérieure et sa terrasse, pendant que Harry était apparemmet coincé dans une bibliothèque étouffante qui sentait comme si quelqu'un y était mort il y a deux cents ans et ne s'était pas encore totalement décomposé. Selon Harry.

Harry était peut-être un peu du genre mélodramatique.

« Et bien pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors pour étudier du coup ? » S'installant à nouveau dans sa chaise de jardin, Louis s'empara à l'aveugle du jus d'orange qu'il avait fait plus tôt, avec le ridicule presseur électrique qui venait avec sa cuisine totalement équipée. Sérieusement, qui avait besoin d'un presseur électrique ? Ça ne pouvat pas être un investissement rationel ; l'argent dépensé pour ça couvrirait beaucoup de dépenses pour un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé d'un bar, et cela ne prenait même pas en compte l'argent et le temps qui partaient dans l'achat d'oranges et leur transport jusqu'à chez lui. Un presseur électrique était le genre de cadeau que vous donniez à un ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est devenu ennuyeux.

D'un autre côté, il était déjà là. Donc. Autant que Louis l'utilise.

« Si je sors, je ne réviserais absolument pas, » dit Harry sa voix prenant le ton d'un enfant qui viendrait de perdre son jouet favori.

« Facilement distrait ? » demanda Louis.

« Ouais. Il y aurait des gens à passer à côté de moi, je pourrais aller sur mon téléphone, des trucs du genre. »

Louis émit un bruit compatissant et pencha sa tête en arrière, souriant en voyant l'étendu du ciel bleu, encadré par les arbre qui bordaient sa terrasse. Le verre contenant son jus transpirait déjà de condensation contre sa paume. « Et bien pourquoi... »

Était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Non, pourquoi le serait-ce ? Ils étaient amis à présent, et avec la saison se terminant, ça n'était pas comme si Louis avait un agenda rempli. Juste l'entrainement et un match supplémentaire, puis le dîner, et voilà. Avoir Harry ici pour lui tenir compagnie le tentait bien, même si ce dernier était juste penché sur un bouquin.

« Et bien pourquoi... » il recommença « tu ne passerais pas ici, ou je viendrais te chercher et on reviendrait ici, et je serais ton élément de contrôle social.  Je me prélasserai au soleil à rien faire, pendant que tu étudieras avec assiduité ? Je peux garder ton téléphone en otage et tout. Ça serait sympa. » Il marqua une pause pleine de sens avant de continuer. « Pour moi, évidemment. Pas pour toi, parce que tu seras en train d'étudier. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Ça ne t'embêterait pas ? »

Fronçant les sourcils en regardant son jus, Louis réfléchit prudemment à ses mots. C'était-- peut-être que c'était uniquement dans sa tête qu'ils étaient devenus amis ? Mais, non. Harry était celui qui l'avait appelé durant sa pause entre ses révisions, sans aucune raison mis à part l'envie de pleurnicher à propos de ses examens et de l'ennui total que représentait la musique de chambre médiévale. Et même si Louis ne connaissait rien sur la musique de chambre médiévale, cela semblait chiant à mourir.

« Te l'aurais-je proposé si ç'a m'embêtait ? Je pourrais même te tester, si tu veux. » Il fit la moue. « Ou te préparer un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Je pourrais faire ça, aussi. »

« Du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé ? » Harry semblait amusé et Louis se surpris à sourire lui même.

« Laisse tomber. Donc, tu voudrais que je vienne te chercher ? » Il se leva de sa chaise avant même que Harry ne réponde, à la recherche de son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas envie de donner ça aux paparazzi. 

« Si t'es sûr que je ne dérange pas, » L'incertitude teintait les mots d'Harry

« Sûr et certain, » l'assura Louis. « De plus, tu n'as en fait toujours pas vu ma maison. Ça serait pas mal si c'était le cas. Tu sais, vu qu'on sort ensemble et tout. »

Cela semblait décider Harry. « Okay alors. Tu viens me chercher ? »

« La bibliothèque John Rylands c'est ça ? Dans vingt minutes, en face de ce centre commercial juste à côté de la route. »

Vingt minutes, c'était peut-être un peu ambitieux étant donné le trajet, mais Louis n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de la vitesse. Hey, une une de magazine pour avoir reçu une amende serait un changement face à toute cette histoire de sexualité ; cela devenait un peu lassant. Mais il ne se leurrait pas, tout comme Niall qui était toujours cité pour son charme Irlandais et si Louis avait l'habitude de figurer comme l'enfant sauvage, la fripouille, son nouveau surnom était Le Gay, etç a n'était pas sur le point de changer.

« Ça me va. » La voix de Harry était aussi joyeuse que la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les feuilles et Louis se retrouva à sortir.

Peu importe, qu'on les laisse parler. Il ne s'était pas senti si libre depuis des années et refusait de laisser un de ces paparazzi assoiffés de scandale gâcher sa bonne humeur.

« Vingt minutes, » répéta-t-il. « Sois là. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre une réponse et souriait toujours en enfilant son t-shirt, s'arrêtant en face de son panneau de clés. Hmmm. Choix, choix. Il pensa prendre le cabriolet aujourd'hui. C'était une bonne journée pour ouvrir la capote et laisser le vent s'infiltrer.

–

Maintenant que ça faisait une semaine, les paparazzi avaient pour la plupart arrêté de les prendre en chasse. Enfin, certains l'avaient fait ; il y avait des rumeurs sur une rupture de Brangelina, il se pouvait que Justin Bieber soit le père d'un enfant et la situation fiscale de Messi devenait de plus en plus douteuse – des choses à rapporter, des gens à surprendre dans leur malheur. Les temps étaient ennuyeux et l'attention publique était un animal capricieux.

Alors que quelques paparazzi campaient toujours en face de la maison de Louis, c'était une pression moins forte, maintenant que la l'effet de nouveauté s'était estompé et que les photos de lui faisant des trucs de gay ne leur rapportaient plus de sommes ridiculement élevées.

Pour cette raison, Louis s'était dit que ça serait possible de retrouver Harry hors de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait en effet pas de paparazzi dans le coin, mais Louis s'arrêta juste à temps pour entendre la fin des paroles d'un mec crachant, « Pas besoin de parader putain de merde. »

« Parader ? » répéta Harry, d'une voix plus sèche que Louis n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui. Il prit connaissance de la présence de Louis d'un bref coup d'oeil avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui était clairement un connard. « Et comment, si j'ose dire, est-ce que je parade ? »

« Jason, » murmura une fille qui se tenait à côté de l'enfoiré, l'inconfort visible à travers sa posture. « Arrête. » elle semblait plutôt embarrassée d'être témoin de tout ça, retirant soigneusement sa main de sa poche arrière en se décalant. Louis était tellement en train de la juger pour son goût pour ses petits amis.

« Genre, se tenir la main ? » Jason semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son intervention, ni la présence de Louis, ni du fait que plusieurs personnes s'amassaient pour observer la scène. « Se bouffer la bouche en public, genre. Et ensuite il faut que j'aie à le voir partout dans les journaux. »

Se bouffer la bouche ? Ah, oui. Louis serait au courant de ça si c'était le cas.

« À ce que je sais, » Le sourire d'Harry était dénué d'humour. «  la pire chose à laquelle tu aurais pu être confronté est un baiser très chaste. Sur la joue. Si tu considères que ça c'est se 'bouffer la bouche'. » Il se tourna pour regarder la fille, son dos ayant adopté une ligne fière. « Ouais. Je suis un peu désolé pour toi. »

« Dans ce cas, » la fille plissa les yeux, «  Nous somme deux,. »

Jason semblait sur le point de riposter quand Harry lui fit à nouveau face, son sourire s'élargissant. « Hey, tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Ce qui est génial dans le fait de sortir avec un sportif ? Il sait vraiment comment bouger son corps. Tu veux des détails ? »

« Moi oui, » l'interpella la fille.

« Harry, » appela Louis, et c'était le mauvais moment, clairement le mauvais moment, parce que lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Jason Trou-Du-Cul utilisa sa distraction pour lui frapper le torse. Violemment.

« Connard de pédales, » siffla-t-il et Harry trébucha légèrement en reculant, ses yeux s'écarquillant. La vue de Louis devint floue sur les bords.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Harry semblait plus étonné que blessé, puis Louis était hors de sa voiture parce que --- parce que ce putain de connard avait touché Harry, comment osait-il, comment osait-il même respirer le même air, okay, Louis allait le frapper, vraiment, il allait le frapper. Il emmerdait tout le reste. Personne le levait la main sur Harry sans la permission de Louis, personne, et certainement pas un connard de passage. Louis allait le frapper.

Cependant Louis dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée et quand il arriva au niveau de Harry, ce dernier se tenait de tout son long avec les doigts profondément enfoncés dans les épaules de Jason. Louis ne pouvait sentir ses pieds.

Si l'expression de douleur de Jason était à prendre en compte, Harry devait avoir trouvé un emplacement qui faisait mal.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Louis, et putain, putain de merde, ça n'était pas supposé arriver.

« Ça va, » le coup d'oeil d'Harry était bref, mais chaleureux, puis il se tourna pour lancer un sourire satisfait à Jason. « Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre ? » il continua sans ciller. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère m'a fait prendre des cours de self-defense, pour que je puisse me défendre contre des enfoirés comme toi. Je suis plutôt doué. »

Louis était tellement, tellement amoureux de lui. Il était aussi un peu excité.

« Devrais-je appeler la police ? » demanda quelqu'un, et Louis regarda autour de lui juste à temps pour apercevoir une autre personne prendre une photo, que les téléphones portables soient maudits. Ouais, ça allait tellement être étalé partout sur internet, mais – peu importe ? Ça n'était pas eux qui se comportaient comme des gros connards.

« Lâche moi, » grogna Jason, probablement inquiet à la mention de l'appel d'un renfort légal.

Louis se glissa à côté de Harry, s'appuyant contre lui alors qu'il étudia Jason de haut en bas. Laissons le se débattre. « Ouais, » dit lentement Louis. « Devrions-nous appeler la police ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harold ? »

« Je pense, » répondit Harry, jouant le jeu, en jetant un grand sourire à Louis. « que ne devrions laisser sa copine décider. Bon ? Genre, c'est toujours un tel connard ? »

La fille sembla stupéfaite d'être prise à partie comme ça. Elle baissa la tête, ébouriffant sa crinière foncée en formulant une réponse nerveuse. « Je, euh. Je ne pense pas qu'il vale tout ce dérangement, probablement. »

« Wow, merci. » dit Jason et Harry lui lança un regard sévère.

« Tu devrais la remercier. Elle vient juste de t'éviter une situation embarrassante avec la police. »

« Et sur quelles preuves ? »

« Mon téléphone, » annonça un mec à la casquette orange clinquante. « J'en ai assez là dedans pour témoigner. »

« Merci, » lui dit Harry, parfaitement poli malgré la façon dont il tenait toujours Jason aussi fortement immobilisé. Louis était amusé mais aussi si énervé qu'il voulait donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il lui ferait juste un croche patte quand il partirait.

Plaçant un bras autour de la taille de Harry, Louis recula en même temps que lui, l'emprise du premier se relâcha.

Avec un roulement d'épaules, Jason s'éloigna encore plus d'eux, ses traits affichaient un mélange de honte et de dégoût, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir. « Peu importe, » dit-il avant de se tourner pour pousser brusquement le petit cercle de personnes autour d'eux pour s'en aller.

« Tu vas le suivre ? » demanda Louis à la copine, parce que oui, il était encore en train de la juger. Se forçant à ignorer la fille qui prenait des photos de la scène il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la joie qu'il ressentait grâce présence solide de Harry contre lui, pour oublié à quel point il était ravi de sentir la chaleur qui traversait son t-shirt à l'endroit où il lui agrippait la taille; ravi de la sensation étouffante de soulagement quant au fait qu'il aille bien.

Louis s'attachait trop aux choses, trop rapidement. Ça n'était pas normal.

Mais après, leur situation n'était pas normale.

« Je ne pense non, » répondit la copine et il fallut un moment à Louis pour se souvenir de sa propre question. « Pour ma défense, » ajouta-t-il « je l'ai seulement rencontré ce weekend. »

« Et bien, hey. On fait tous des erreurs. » Le sourire de Harry était doux, rassurant, et bien sûr qu'il l'était. C'était Harry. Il pleurait probablement quand quelqu'un se sentait mal et ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

« Et bien, je te juge complètement. » dit Louis. Harry lui donna un petit coup dans la chaussure en lui lançant un regard triste, Louis soupira et rectifia. «  Mais okay, c'est une erreur. Comme on en fait tous j'imagine. J'ai participé à un concours de cul sec avec un irlandais un jour. »

« Ouch, » lâcha quelqu'un, la voix compatissante et le sourire de Harry laissa apparaître une fossette dans sa joue gauche.

Égoïste, Louis voulait l'emporter avec lui, le garder rien que pour lui.

–

Ils restèrent pour prendre quelques photos avec des fans et Louis grifonna son nom sur plusieurs carnets et un gobelet Starbucks, vite, que Louis accepta de signer uniquement après avoir obtenue la permission d'un Harry amusé.

« Peut-être que Starbucks viendra et essaiera de me prendre à Costa, me fera une offre que je ne pourrai refuser, » dit Harry.

« Ils seraient stupides de ne pas le faire. » lui dit-il et Harry souriait comme s'il s'amusait, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire insulter par un connard homophobe à cause de son lien avec Louis. 

Finalement, ils s'en allèrent parce que Louis annonça bruyamment, qu'alors qu'il serait heureux d'entretenir Harry et de lui fournir régulièrement vêtements, nourriture et voitures de sport, Harry était un de ces garçons en faveur de l'équité et de ce fait déclinait sa position d'homme au foyer. Donc, pour s'assurer qu'il n'échoue pas à ses examen, Louis allait à présent le kidnapper pour une sérieuse séance de révisions.

Un instant plus tard, il se demanda si ça n'avait pas été un peu trop osé, mais Harry lui souriait, l'air heureux et le bout de son nez se teintant de rose à cause du soleil. Il ne dépassait pas les limites alors.

C'était dur à croire, mais son sourire fut encore plus éclatant lorsque Louis lui ouvrit la porte passager. Okay, donc apparemment il appréciait les petits gestes comme celui-ci. C'était tant mieux ; Louis comptait totalement s'en souvenir.

« Tu es très bon avec les foules, » dit Harrry, après que Louis a contourné la voiture pour se glisser derrière le volant. Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître du respect et Louis allait lui retourner le compliment, mais il n'était pas certain qu'Harry était bon avec les foules. Il était génial avec les personnes de façon individuelle, et était étonnament calme face à la pression des paparazzi, mais les foules en tant que telle ne semblaient pas être quelque chose qu'il aimait.

Ça serait intéressant de voir comment il se comportait sur scène. Intéressant, oui. Juste de la pure curiosit de la part de Louis, c'était tout.

« Et bien, on a en fait appris des trucs à l'académie, genre dynamiques des foules et entrainement face aux médias. De plus... » Louis inséra la voiture sur la route et abaissa le pare-soleil, ses lunettes oubliées sur un transat chez lui. « Les jeux à domicile t'endurcissent pour affronter les foules hostiles, les sifflements, et tout ça. Tu apprends à ne pas te laisser intimider. »

« Ça t'atteint tout de même ? » Harry posa son sac entre ses jambes et le regard de Louis s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps sur l'ouverture en V de ses cuisses.

« Seulement parfois, » Louis marqua une pause, concentré sur la circulation de l'heure de pointe avant d'ajouter. « Cette banderole durant le match contre Arsenal, ça, ça m'a ennuyé. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête, ne demanda pas de clarification, donc il devait l'avoir vue lui aussi. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Louis avait espéré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Si il pouvait, il garderait Harry loin de tous les vilains aspects de cette histoire, mais malheureusement, Louis n'était pas magicien. Et il pensait que Harry serait probablement contre l'idée de passer les prochains mois enfermé dans la cave de Louis sans téléphone ni accès internet.

Donc bon. 

Levant les yeux, Louis réprima un sourire en voyant que Harry avait orienté son visage vers le soleil, la brise ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il semblait somnoler, comme reconnaissant envers ce répit de courte durée et Louis le laissa faire, conduisant dans un silence confortable avec le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé Manchester Arena, Harry se redressa un peu, en baillant. « Où va-t-on au fait ? Enfin, tu habites dans quel coin ? »

« Whitefield » dit Louis, haha, ils étaient censés sortir ensemble et Harry ne savait même pas où il vivait. Ça n'aurait pas été un mal si leur session de questions/réponses durant leur après midi shopping de la semaine dernière avait été plus structurée. D'un autre côté, Louis connaissait la marque de dentifrice préférée de Harry ; c'était définitivement une connaissance indispensable dans la vie de couple.

« Whitefield ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « N'est-ce pas un peu... »

« Bourgeois ? » suggéra Louis. « Snob et hors de prix ? Provincial ? »

Le doux rire de Harry fut emporté par le vent. «  J'allais dire 'excentré' je pensais que tu serais du genre à apprécier la vie citadine. »

 

« C'est le cas. Le premier logement que j'ai acheté se situait juste au bout de Market Street. » Louis eu l'impression de voir Harry sursauter légèrement à ça, mais sérieusement, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, il devait forcément savoir que la paie annuelle de Louis était bien au dessus de la moyenne, son salaire généreux de départ avait même été augmenté l'été dernier, quand Paris St Germain avait publiquement exprimé un intérêt dans son transfert. « Mais je voulais un terrain de foot. » continua Louis, observant le profil de Harry du coin de l'oeil. « Et une piscine. Et un endroit pour mes voitures, donc ça semblait logique de chercher quelque chose en dehors de la ville. »

Harry déglutit et il fixait la route plus concentré que nécessaire. Huh.

« Bref, » lâcha Louis fermement, « Donc, tu t'y connais en kung fu ? »

Il fallut une seconde avant que Harry semble saisir la raison de sa question, puis il sourit, toute trace d'inconfort oubliée. « Non, pas du kung fu non. Karaté. J'en ai fait difficilement deux ans, quand j'étais encore à l'école. »

« Et tu es vraiment si bon ? »

« Non, je suis plutôt nul. » Harry continuait de sourire, un sourire large et sans honte, la chaîne d'argent d'un collier rebondissait contre son cou et disparaissant sous le col de son t-shirt. « Je suis maladroit. »

L'admission fit sourire Louis, cela collait parfaitement avec l'évaluation des talents footballistiques de Harry selon Ed. « Comme un bébé daim, alors. Avec tes grands yeux et tes longs membres. »

 

Okay, c'était. Pourquoi-- Cela pouvait être un peu trop révélateur, une comparaison qui trahissait à quel point Louis était déjà stupidement attendri, son vain besoin de protéger Harry de toutes les horreurs que seul Louis devrait entendre. 

« Tu sais, » ajouta-t-il, plutôt rapidement. « J'ai eu envie de frapper ce connard. C'est probablement un signe que mes cours de gestion de la colère n'ont pas été un tel succès, mais, hey. Ces cours étaient ridicules de toute façon, le coach voulait juste me punir. »

« C'était après le match contre Milan, c'est ça ? » Harry posa son pied gauche sur le tableau de bord, sa position ouverte vers Louis. C'était vraiment putain d'injuste. « Que s'est-il passé ? Était-ce genre.. »

« Non, rien comme ce connard de Jason là. » Louis se força à tourner les yeux. Il conduisait, hein, donc ses yeux devaient être sur la route. Oui. « C'était juste, tu te souviens quand Niall s'était retrouvé dans une confrontation avec cet attaquant de Milan ? Je me souviens même plus de son nom, il n'est plus titulaire. Et, en fait, voilà la chose : Personne n'a le droit de cracher sur Niall. Ca n'est juste pas possible. Niall est le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Niall est génial, » confirma Harry. « Je l'apprécie vraiment, il n'est pas comme... Il est juste si normal, pas une de ces arrogantes stars du foot. »

C'était bien, c'était génial, Louis avait compté sur le fait que Harry et Niall s'entendent bien, notamment pour leurs potentielles vacances en mer et tout. Il faudrait que Louis se renseigne. Ou qu'il fasse Liam se renseigner. En y pensant, Liam et Zayn devraient venir aussi. De un, ça serait sympa et Harry apprécierait la présence de bons amis. Du moment que Jamie ne venait pas aussi comme la personnification de la mauvaise conscience de Louis, tout allait bien.

Jamie. Putain de James. 

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que j'en suis une ? » Louis arqua un sourcil. « Harry Styles. Viens-tu d'insinuer que j'étais une star arrogante du foot ? »

Harry émit un petit rire surpris. « Non. Tu es.. » Ses mains décrivirent un arc un peu tordu. « Tu es une contradiction ambulante, mais tu n'es pas arrogant. »

Une contradiction ambulante ? Louis réfléchit à ça en quittant l'A56 après le panneau indiquant le terrain de golf. Les arbres formaient un toit perméable par dessus la route, leurs ombres vacillant sur la silhouette de Harry comme des pensées à moitié formées.

« Et, est-ce une bonne chose ? » demanda Louis, ralentissant après avoir passé le cimetière. Ça n'était plus très loi, et il voulait voir la réaction d'Harry.

« Ouais, » Un sourire se forma dans le mot. « C'est une bonne chose. C'est loin d'être ennuyeux. »

« Oh, oui. Je n'aimerais définitivement pas être ennuyeux. L'ennui tue les chatons »

« On ne blague pas sur les chatons morts, Tomlinson. »

« Ah parce que c'est Tomlinson maintenant ? » Avec le portail en vue, Louis ralentit encore plus. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de paparazzi à patienter dehors, ne s'étaient probablement pas attendu à le voir revenir aussi tôt. « Qu'est- ce qui est arrivé à 'mon soleil, ma lune et mes étoiles ?' »

« La romance est morte. » rétorqua Harry. Louis ne manqua pas la façon dont le dos du plus jeune se raidit quand il s'engagea dans son allée alors que le portail glissait automatiquement pour les laisser rentrer.

« Devrais-je t'acheter un chaton, est-ce que ça t'irait ? »

La question de Louis coïncida avec l'immobilité soudaine de la posture de Harry. Ça n'avait pas de sens qu'il soit si inconfortable avec le fait que Louis – et bien, il jouait pour l'un des clubs de foot les plus prestigieux du monde, il jouait pour l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre ; bien sûr qu'il avait de l'argent. Ca semblait absurde que Harry ait pu oublier ça, mais pourtant il semblait il y avoir un gouffre entre eux tout d'un coup.

Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de l'amener ici. Juste... Louis avait espéré que Harry soit.. Peu importe. C'était stupide.

Avec le moteur coupé, le lourd silence devient absolument flagrant. Louis attendit quelques secondes avant de tendre la main pour aller toucher l'épaule de Harry. « Toujours avec moi ? »

Harry se secoua pour sortir de sa torpeur– vraiment, il se secoua physiquement, de la tête à la poitrine et Louis ne pensait pas que des gens faisaient réellement ça. « Désolé, » murmura Harry, lançant un regarda Louis. « Ouais. Juste, c'est... C'est si grand, genre, pour une personne. Ça ne te fait pas te sentir un peu seul ? »

Whoa, merci. Droit dans la gorge.

Louis respira malgré la pression dans sa poitrine, laissa sa main tomber de l'épaule deHarry en croisant son regard. Il y avait un commentaire assassin qui bourgeonnait dans sa conscience, un rappel que Harry n'avait aucun droit de supposer quoi que ce soit à propos de sa vie.

Son expression devait laisser transparaitre ses pensées, parce que Harry rougit, les joues roses quand il bafouilla. « Je voulais dire-- c'est pas ce que -- »

Et voilà la chose, vraiment : il ne voulait probablement vraiment pas insinuer quoi que ce soit, c'était juste une réaction spontanée face à une maison en brique rouge qui pourrait contenir une famille plutôt qu'un mec seul. Ça n'était pas la faute de Harry si sa question braquait comme un projecteur à la lumière trop éclatante et soudaine vers un endroit que Louis aimait garder loin des yeux curieux.

Haussant une épaule, Louis opta pour un ton délibérément léger. « Hey, peut-être que c'est moi qui devrait prendre un chaton. »

Le rire de Harry était un peu trop tranchant, le soulagement se laissant entendre. « Tu devrais, » dit-il rapidement. « Surtout vu que Zayn et moi ne pouvons le faire, notre appartement ne le permettrait pas. Donc tu devrais en prendre un, ouais. »

« Dommage que je sois autant sur la route, ça ne serait pas vraiment juste pour une petite créature. » Louis ouvrit la porte et sortit, passant une main dans ses cheveux agités par le vent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour réaliser que les boucles de Harry était encore pire, un joli bordel emmêlé. Ses joues était toujours d'une pâle teinte rosée lorsqu'il rejoignit Louis sur le palier et Louis voulait enfoncer ses doigts dans ces boucles sauvage et l'attirer dans un baiser brûlant, voir si Harry se mettrait à nouveau à rougir de partout.

À la place, il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

 

–

 

C'était comme une rupture dans un électrocardiogramme, une cassure temporaire de l'activité normale de son cœur. Une fois la gêne initiale de leur arrivée estompée, Harry suivit Louis pour une courte visite de la maison, se moquant gentiment de la statut à taille réelle de Spiderman et du manque de goût de Louis en art, examinant la cuisine avec un air d'incrédulité et s'immobilisant au bord de la piscine. Il partageait une certaine ressemblance avec un enfant en face d'un magasin de bonbons.

« Est-ce que je pourrais.. ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant l'eau et Louis pensa au torse de Harry, mince et long, à l'encre noire contre une peau laiteuse, et à des jambes qui semblaient n'en jamais finir. Toutes ses pensées d'enfants et de magasins de bonbons partirent en fumée.

« Um. » Louis fit un geste vague. « Oui, bien sûr. Tu as un maillot de bain ou quelque chose ? »

Harry semblait ne pas avoir même pensé à ça. « Je.. Non ? Mais j'ai des sous-vêtements, cependant. »

« Et bien, Harold, j'ose espérer que tu n'irais pas dans une bibliothèque sans. » dit Louis qui ne manqua pas le petit sourire en coin qui apparut un instant sur le visage de Harry, ni sa bouche qui s'ouvrit comme s'il était sur le point de faire un commentaire. Comme il y avait des choses que Louis n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pour sa santé mentale et tout ça, il fut rapide à ajouter « Et je peux te prêter un des mes shorts. Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu, » dit Harry. Un soupçon de malice brillait toujours aux coins de ses yeux. »

 

Donc.

Vous vous souvenez quand Liam avait suggéré Harry pour faire office de faux copain ? Eh bien c'était une tentative pour tuer Louis. C'était une façon déguisée d'organiser sa mort, voilà ce que c'était, parce que le short de Louis était court et tombait d'une façon indécente sur les hanches d'Harry, qu'il goutait de partout et que le bout des ailes de ses oiseaux frôlait la ligne proéminente de sa clavicule, et c'était absolument injuste parce que Louis n'était même pas le genre d'Harry.

Grand et blond, c'était quoi ce bordel ; Louis faisait environ une demi tête de moins qu'Harry et ses cheveux avaient toujours été plutôt bruns, sans compté cette triste décision prise sous l'alcool de les teindre en noir un jour.

Par chance, Louis devait partir pour l'entraînement pour une bonne heure loin de tout ça, loin de Harry étalé sur un transat avec un classeur ouvert. Il était sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air et son dos formant un joli arc qui commençait avec la petite courbe de ses fesses dans ce short, puis montait, montait pour finir en une douce pente, sa tête était penchée par dessus sa lecture.

Il leva les yeux quand Louis sortit sur la terrasse, pieds nus, mais déjà vêté de sa tenue d'entrainement pour éviter toute gêne dans les vestiaires. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, son regard fut attentif à la bouche de Louis. L'instant était fini avant que Louis ne se convainque que c'était réellement arrivé.

« Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pasque je reste ? » demanda Harry, pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois. Quelques gouttes d'eau scintillaient toujours sur le bas de son dos, et le creux entre ses omoplates suppliait Louis de le caresser.

Ouais. Un meurtre sanglant, voilà ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

« Certain, » lui dit Louis. « Ça n'aurait pas de sens de t'amener ici seulement pour une heure, n'est-ce pas ? Juste, genre, ne pisse pas dans ma piscine. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire abrupte, ce qui était précisément la réaction que Louis avait espéré. « J'essaierai de me retenir. »

« Bon garçon. » Louis s'avança vers l'endroit où les vêtements de Harry formaient un tas froissé et plongea dans les poches de son jean tandis Harry détachait le haut de son corps du transat pour l'observer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je kidnappe ton téléphone, » Louis le brandit comme un prix. « Je le garde otage jusqu'à mon retour. C'est pour ton propre bien, comme ça tu ne seras pas tenté de le laisser te distraire. Tu as dit que c'était un problème. » Il se redressa. « Heureusement pour toi, je suis un génie. »

« Un dictateur, plutôt. » Malgré ces paroles, Harry se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, ne réussissant pas vraiment à réprimer son sourire. « Je me demande pourquoi Liam et Zayn ne me l'ont pas dit. »

« Je considère ça comme un talent caché. Prochaine étape, la domination du monde. » Enfouissant le portable dans sa poche, Louis pivota, prenant un moment pour apprécier la vision vraiment agréable que Harry lui offrait. Ses jambes étaient juste sveltes à souhait, un témoignage des footings réguliers qu'il avait mentionnés.

« Je, » Harry s'assit, « crois fermement en la démocration. Je ne pense pas vouloir être un pion dans ton plan, vraiment. »

« Es-tu en train de rompre avec moi pour de faux ? » Louis agrippa sa poitrine et mima une grimace triste. « Tu ne peux pas. Tu es ma chaleur, ma lumière. »

Peut-être qu'il poussait un peu les bornes, mais Harry ne lui dit pas d'arrêter et Louis était certain que le faible fard qui s'installa furtivement sur les joues de Harry n'était pas juste dû du soleil. Quasiment certain. Vaguement certain. Enfin, il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper.

« Tu n'as pas un endroit où aller ? Genre, l'entrainement ? » la voix d'Harry était aussi reposée que sa posture. Il ne devrait pas être légal, sérieusement. Cela sera le premier décret de Louis en tant que maître du monde.

« Harry Styles, » Louis secoua la tête. « Es-tu en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Oui, » répondit immédiatement Harry. « Certains d'entre nous ont des trucs intellectuels à faire, n'ont pas seulement à poursuivre une certaine balle. »

« Je te ferais savoir que je suis un poursuiveur de balles très talentueux. » Puis il lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre et jura. « Okay, bon, je ferais vraiment mieux d'y aller. Je devrais être de retour vers cinq heures environ, okay ? Sers toi de tout ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. »

« Vas-y » lui dit Harry, souriant, et Louis sourit en retour puis disparut. Il continuait de sourire comme un idiot en grimpant dans le cabriolet, ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter, et c'était juste agréable, être capable de se lancer des gentils piques, voir Harry tout relâché et détendu.

Louis pourrait s'y habituer. Pourrait s'y habituer bien trop facilement.

 

–

 

Il lisait l'article sur son portable en attendant que les douches se libèrent. C'était plutôt positif, dans la majorité, ils les appelaient le nouveau power couple du monde du football, capable de rivaliser avec l'héritage laissé par Beckam et Posh Spice. L'article venait avec une photo d'eux se tenant proches l'un de l'autre, unis, le bras de Louis autour de la taille d'Harry et eux deux fixant Jason Connard avec seulement l'arrière de la tête du mec visible. De plus, une fille citée les appellent « vraiment putain de sexy, » ainsi que « absolument adorable tous les deux, » et bien qu'adorable n'était pas un mot que Louis appréciait, le sentiment derrière obtenait son approbation.

Le nouveau power couple, ha. Harry allait trouver ça génial.

Laissant son téléphone de côté, il alla prendre une rapide douche et se changea pour sa tenue de rechange qu'il gardait dans son casier. Il était le dernier à partir et il était déjà six heures passées, l'entrainement, suivi d'une discussion à propos du dîner avec le sponsor, avaient retardé tout le monde.

La peau d'Harry s'était probablement flétrie sous l'abondance d'eau chlorée à présent, et il devait sûrement se demander où se trouvait Louis. La moindre des choses à faire pour Louis était de leur ramener à manger.

Alors qu'il parcourait le menu de pizzas, le téléphone de Harry sonna. Le nom de Jamie clignota sur l'écran et Louis aurait pu décrocher, demander à Jamie ce que Harry préférait sur sa pizza.

À la place, il glissa le portable dans sa poche et retourna à sa méditation sur les mérites de la mozzarella, du pepperoni et du salami.

–

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna à nouveau alors que Louis entrait tout juste dans Whitefield. Une fois encore, Louis l'ignora.

Harry devait avoir été alerté par le son du moteur, car lorsque Louis se gara, il arriva depuis l'arrière de la maison. C'était une chaude soirée d'été, ça ne devrait pas être surprenant qu'il ne porte toujours rien d'autre que le maillot de Louis.

Le cœur de Louis rata un battement tout de même, les doigts enserrant le volant.

« Désolé je suis en retard, » annonça-t-il, « l'entrainement a débordé. » Utilisant l'excuse de devoir attraper les pizzas sur le siège passager, il se pencha pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de soulever les boîtes et de descendre de la voiture. Il était plutôt soulagé que sa maison ne soit pas visible depuis la route, que personne ne soit là pour être témoin de l'état stupide et troublé dans lequel le plus jeune le mettait. Sauf Harry, bien sûr, mais Louis espérait qu'il n'arrive pas à déceler ça. « Pour ma défense, j'ai amené le dîner. »

« Tu es pardonné, alors. » Le sourire d'Harry était suivi d'un battement fatigué de ses cils.

Louis jongla avec les boîtes de pizzas et la clé de sa voiture, essayant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour la verrouiller sans rien faire tomber. Sans avoir été appelé, Harry prit la clé de la main de Louis et le fit pour lui.

« Merci , » dit Louis. Et quand il tourna la tête, Harry était très proche, trop proche.. Il y avait des petites mouchetures dorées dans ses iris.

Louis sursauta quand il sentit sa paume sur sa taille, chaude à travers le t-shirt. Puis les doigts de Harry plongèrent dans sa poche. Il se tint figé, parfaitement immobile sous le contact fantomatique, ses pensées réduites à rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement sourd.

Harry prit son téléphone, l'échangeant pour la pression métallique de la clé contre la cuisse de Louis. Ce petit con. 

Il était juste – Seigneur, son entière existence était injuste. En même temps, Louis adorait qu'il ose faire ce genre de chose à présent, qu'il soit à l'aise, que toute sorte d'émerveillement de fan se soit dissipé. À présent c'était juste brouillon.

« Donc, » dit Louis, et sa voix paraissait un soupçon trop rauque,mais bon, il venait de conduire avec le vent face à lui. « Pizza. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, donc j'ai pris double bacon, mozzarella, pepperoni, hawaïenne et végétarienne. »

« Okay, et quelle armée va venir pour nous aider à manger tout ça ? » Harry s'avança pour hûmer lentement, puis leva les yeux vers Louis en souriant.. « De plus, c'est tellement révélateur que tu n'aies pas pris une simple Napolitaine. »

« Tu en aurais voulu une ? On peut toujours en commander une. »

« Non, ça me va. La peperonni me tente vraiment, en fait. » Harry se redressa, son rire ricochant en une douce respiration contre la joue de Louis. Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête, et Seigneur, Louis devait vraiment trouver une façon de s'immuniser contre l'état de semi-nudité d'Harry, contre les alléchantes lignes d'encre courant sur sa peau. « Merci pour, genre, avoir jusqu'à pensé à apporter quelque chose. Et, tu sais, pour m'avoir laissé traîner ici. »

« Quoi, et je ne reçois aucun remerciement pour avoir supervisé ton téléphone ? » Quand Louis se mit en route pour quitter l'arrière de la maison, Harry le suivit facilement. Louis se demandait quelle image il donnait si un paparazzo décidait d'ignorer la loi et de grimper un mur – Louis tout habillé, en jeant-shirt, Harry avec rien sauf un short blanc qui était trop petit pour lui et qui contrastait avec le début d'un bronzage d'été.

« Merci, » répéta Harry, affichant une obéissance moqueuse.

Louis ricana. « As-tu au moins révisé un peu ? Ou t'es juste tu laisser flotter dans la piscine ? ? Est-ce que ta peau est sur le point de tomber en lambeaux dû à un surplus de chlore ? »

« Non, hey, j'ai bossé. » protesta Harry.  « Genre, l'exam est vendredi. Il ne me reste plus top de temps, et j'ai encore deux autres exams la semaine prochaine. » Il suivit Louis à travers la baie vitrée qui longeait la piscine, le son de ses pieds nus résonnant doucement sur le carrelage, et prit les pizzas afin que Louis puisse retirer ses chaussures dans le couloir. De sa main libre, Harry déverrouilla son téléphone, une petite moue agita ses lèvres. « Tu as parlé à Jamie ? »

« Non, je pense pas qu'il aurait aimé m'avoir moi au bout du fil. » Louis nota que Harry ne contredit pas sa supposition. Reprenant les pizzas, Louis autorisa ses yeux à rester un peu trop lontgemps sur les lignes que les boîtes de pizza avec laissé sur son ventre. « Tu veux le rappeler pendant que je vais nous chercher des couverts et des assiettes ? »

« Pour les pizzas ? » le sourire de Harry fut bref. « Classe. »

« Je ne suis pas un homme à organiser des rencards bon marché. » lui rappela Louis. Il indiqua la terrasse d'un hochement de tête.. « Vas-y. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Avec un autre bref sourire, Harry se tourna pour se diriger dehors.

Même si Louis était tenté d'écouter, il se força à aller dans la cuisine et prit son temps pour transférer la pizza au pepperoni dans une assiette pour Harry, une deuxième assiette avec celle au bacon pour lui. Il s'empara aussi de quelques bières fraîches dans le frigo, ainsi que d'une bouteille d'eau. Quand il fit un premier voyage jusqu'à la terrasse, Harry se tenait au bord du terrain de foot, tournant le dos à la maison avec les épaules tendues, la tête penchée en avant et la voix basse et précipitée. Louis s'arrêta un moment, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Ça n'était pas ses affaires. Pas à moins que Harry ne lance le sujet.

Mais tout de même, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, chevauchant les transats avec leurs assiettes entre ls cuisses, Louis ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un air détaché. « Tout va bien ? »

Harry était concentré à couper sa pizza en tranches régulières, ses cils masquant ses yeux. « Ouais, » murmura-t-il, « C'est juste, il y avait un article sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, apparemment. Jamie voulais juste savoir si j'allais bien, c'est tout.

D'après ce que Louis avait vu, cela n'avait certainement pas été l'unique sujet de conversation. Il observa Harry prendre une bouchée prudente, le fromage coulant sur la main d'Harry et pensa laisser tomber le sujet. Ça n'était pas, vraiment pas ses affaires.

Mais.

Si toute cette histoire menaçait les amitiés de Harry, alors c'était ses affaires. Ce dernier évitait peut-être le regard de Louis pour une raison totalement différente, peut-être, seulement il n'y croyait pas. De plus, il aimerait savoir ce qui l'attenderait la prochaine fois que Jamie et lui auraient à se croiser.

Il aimerait aussi lécher le fromage des doigts de Harry, mais ça n'était pas le sujet.

Louis mastiqua et avala, l'absence de conversation était rempli par le son distant de quelqu'un tondant la pelouse. « Cela paraît évident que Jamie ressent une certaine, euh... aversion contre moi. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux écarquillés et ahuris. « Ça n'est pas personnel. » Il s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main, donnant à Louis un aperçu de son tatouage sur le poignet. Un jour, Louis mènera son enquête sur la signification de chacun d'entre eux. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça semble assez personnel pour moi. »

« Il est juste -- » Harry émit un grognement. « Il pense que je me mets sur la ligne de tir pour de mauvaises raison. »

Oh.

Louis détourna le regard vers la lumière qui se reflétait contre le cadre métallique de la cage de football de son terrain d'entrainement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de sauce tomate salée, et il essaya de garder sa voix stable mais échoua. « Il a peut-être raison, tu sais. »

« Non. » lâcha immédiatement Harry, sa voix assurée. « Non, il a tort. Il a tort Lou. C'est pour une bonne raison, la meilleure des raisons. »

Leurs regards se rejoignirent à travers la courte distance entre leurs chaises longues. Les yeux de Harry étaient chaleureux et sérieux et Louis se souvint de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jai, se souvint de la façon dont la voix du garçon s'était brisée, et –peut-être, oui. La sensation qui comprimait la poitrine de Louis se dissipa, un peu.

Harry pencha la tête en avant, brisant le contact alors qu'il se munit de sa bière et prit une gorgée.  
« Jamie comprendra, » ajouta-t-il doucement. Louis n'était pas certain savoir qui il essayait de convaincre.

 

–

 

Il était presque onze heure quand Louis déposa Harry. Si on lui demandait, il trouverait ça difficile d'expliquer comment les heures entre la pizza et maintenant avaient filé aussi vite ; il y avait eu une conversation sur les tatouages et si Louis comptait en faire un, il y eut une autre bière et le débat pour savoir si c'était mieux d'être le frère le plus jeune ou le plus âgé, il y eut une compétition de plongeon dans la piscine que Harry avait gagné en se basant sur le fait qu'il était capable de retenir sa respiration trois secondes de plus.

Louis maintenait le fait qu'il avait triché, pourtant.

Etant donné que Louis n'était en réalité jamais allé dans l'appartement que Zayn et Harry partageait, ayant l'habitude de voir Zayn chez Liam, il suivit Harry à l'étage. La porte s'ouvrit uniquement quand Harry tira la poignée en tournant la clé d'une certaine façon et lui jeta un sourire par dessus l'épaule. « On considère ça comme un type de prévention contre les voleurs. »

« Ou vous pourriez appeler quelqu'un pour la faire réparer. » dit Louis.

« Non, tu vois, ça a du caractère. »

Harry poussa la porte et laissa Louis entrer en premier. De la lumière pénétrait la petite entrée depuis ce qui s'avéra être la cuisine, Zayn était assis à la table avec des piles de livres et de feuilles étalées autour de lui. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent, il avait l'air ailleurs. Puis il cligna des yeux, son regard devenant plus fixe.

« Tu es tard. » Le ton de sa voix était difficile à cerner.

Harry frôla Zayn pour aller lui ébrouriffer les cheveux, et normalement, cela il aurait considéré ça comme un crime punissable de violence physique. Cependant, avec Harry, Zayn pencha uniquement la tête en arrière pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Le premier le contra avec un large sourire révélant ses fossettes. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Comme le bruit d'un marteau manque à la migraine. » répondit Zayn.

Cela semblait être une espèce de blague entre eux, parce que Harry forma un pistolet de ses doigts et le pointa vers Zayn. « Non. Je t'ai manqué comme un briquet manque à une cigarette. »

Zayn continuait d'afficher un air peu impressionné. « Comme la flamme manque à la mite »

« Viens-tu juste d'insinuer que Harry est ta flamme ? » Louis avança plus loin dans la cuisine pour observer la multitude d'ustensiles pendant à un fil au dessus de la gazinière, les vielles fenêtres étaient sûrement assez miteuses en hiver, les chaises branlantes semblaient avoir été récupérées dans une décharge. Malgré le mobilier mal assorti, c'était étonnement cosy.

« C'est vrai, » Harry s'enveloppa autour du dos de Zayn, plaçant un bisou humide sus sa joue. Zayn l'essuya avec un dégoût exagéré mais ne le repoussa pas. « On essaye de trouver le moyen de l'annoncer à Liam. »

« Liam ? » demanda Louis. « Et moi alors ? »

Au moment où ça lui échappa, il voulut revenir en arrière parce que – c'était une blague, juste une blague et Louis savait parfaitement que Harry n'était pas vraiment son copain. Mais il enviait aussi la proximité confortable qu'avait Zayn avec Harry, comment il se mit facilement à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune alors que Louis avait tendance à questionner chacun de ses mouvement, à se demander si il dépassait une ligne invisible.

« Peut-être que Liam et toi pourriez vous consoler muttuelement, » suggéra Zayn et il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant dans la manière dont ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre Harry et Louis, posant comme une question silencieuse. 

« Ou, » Harry se détacha de Zayn, ouvrant ses bras. On pourrait former un joyeux ménage à quatre. »

« Il n'y a pas de ménage à quatre, » dit Zayn. Il recula sa chaise, se leva et peu importe quel poids flottant dans l'air disparut, s'évapora. « Donc, Louis. Tu veux participer à la grande visite ? »

« La grande visite de notre petit appartement. » corrigea Harry. « C'est le notre cependant, donc on se plaint pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre dans des maisons snobs de briques avec des jardins grands comme des parcs. »

Louis fronça les sourcils. « Ma maison n'est pas si guindée. »

« Si, vraiment. » confirma Zayn. Traître.

« Une piscine ne rend pas une maison snob. »

Harry leva la tête, le menton haut avec un air de défi. « Cinq voitures et un terrain de football dans le jardin de derrière si, en revanche. »

 

« C'est un petit terrain d'entraînement. »

« C'est un terrain d'entrainement dans le jardin arrière. »

Louis n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait gagner donc il haussa une épaule et courba ses lèvres en un petit sourire. « Peut-être, peu importe. Tu vas me montrer ta chamvre ? »

Le sourire d'Harry est éclatant et Louis eut besoin d'un moment pour se souvenir que Zayn était toujours dans la pièce. Son équilibre semblait un peu instable.

 

Il y avait précisément deux choses dont Louis se rappelait de la chambre de Harry ; un, elle était aussi petite que le reste de l'appartement, et deux, la majorité de l'espace était occupée par un grand lit. Il trouva difficile de ne pas imaginer le corps de Harry contre les draps blancs.

Il priait pour que cette distraction soit le résultat de la fatigue.

 

\--

 

Même si il roula vite, il rentra chez lui bien après minuit et malgré l'heure il était trop remonté pour aller directement au lit. La sueur de la journée et le chlore le démangeaient. Sous la douche, il resta plusieurs minutes immobile la tête baissée, aveuglé par l'eau dans ses yeux. Le mur de la douche était frais contre son front.

Avec un soupir, il ferma étroitement les yeux et enveloppa ses doigts autour de son sexe, rendit ça brute, rapide, clinique et pourtant le voile noir derrière ses paupières était rempli par l'image de Harry, avec son long corps svelte, son sourire stupidement merveilleux, sa voix profonde, sa peau tatouée et une fleur rouge dans les cheveux.

Louis jouit avec l'image de Harry à genoux, l'eau dévalant son dos et ses cils mouillés collés en petits paquets, la bouche pressant un doux baiser contre l'érection de Louis. Bon.

Au moins l'eau évacua toutes preuves dans les canalisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter : @aflashdelirium

**Author's Note:**

> Ok c'était suuuuper long !  
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et le franglais bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler haha !  
> C'est bien différent de TIF, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !
> 
> Bisous :)  
> @aflashdelirium


End file.
